Mobius Chronicles Christopher Aosis
by SpacePirate Khan
Summary: After Chaos is put to peace, Sonic has returned to Knothole for a good, long vacation. But when a dark sorceror appears, things start to change. Can Sonic save Mobius from this new threat, or will the entire dimension become enslaved? [FINISHED]
1. The Emeralds are Endangered!!

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius.  
  
Author's Note:  
Well, here's the first story I HOPE will be good. I had to scrap my last story, it stunk. Alrighty then, I will now turn over the Author's notes to Alexander the third.  
Don't call me that!! M'nickname's Skar!! Alright, this is how the casting works. All characters marked with'a are made-up guys, so don't steal'em or I'll slit yer throat!! All others are purely Sega-owned. If it has a (#), that means it's a variation of a character. Anyway, hope the stories don't stink this time. Well, here yeh go. The (boring) cast. Then, the good part:(hopefully) The Story!! I'm gunna skip t'the part I'm in.  
(NOTE: The stories are MUCH, MUCH easier to read if you save them as a document then use   
Word Wrap, believe me.)  
  
Dr. Robotnik  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Princess Sally  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Alexander III (Skar)   
Knuckles Echidna  
?????(Purple Echidna)   
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Christin   
Captain Falco   
?????(Black-hooded guy) (#)  
Metal Sonic  
?????(Jester guy)   
  
(Episode 1Made 6/6/01  
  
  
The sun was setting in Robotropolis, still not ceasing laser and bomb fire. "Can't you trip or something, you pesky hedgehog?!" roared Robotnik, still shooting lasers from a flying, robotic Viper at a blue blur, always missing. "It's not my fault you're slow, Ro-BUTT-nik!" mocked Sonic as he Spin-Dashed into Robotnik a couple of times. "Aaarrrggghhh!!! You're not getting away with this!!" roared Robotnik, pressing a button on his console. A silver and brownish blur flew by Sonic to the edge of a cliff. "Give up now, Hedgehog, or the princess gets it!!" said Robotnic, accompanied by a maniacal laugh. Metal Sonic held Princess Sally over a cliff by the leg. "Better give up, Sonic!" said the robot, letting one finger loose. Sonic pulled out a Power Ring and dashed at Metal Sonic. Half-stunned, the robotic hedgehog let go of Sally and jumped to the side. Sonic caught the princess in mid-air and took her down into a bomb shelter nearby, then flew back to the top of the battle-field city, Robotropolis.  
Sonic jumped up to do a finishing blow on Robotnik when he was slammed down by a metallic Spin-Dash. Sonic got back on his feet, only to be pile-drived by his robotic clone. "Nice one, Sonic.. NoT!" Mocked the robot as its fingers turned into razor-sharp claws. Sonic jumped up, bruised from being slammed into the ground. He went into another SpinDash and rammed Metal Sonic back a few feet. The silver hedgehog lunged at Sonic the instant it landed on solid ground, claws extended. Sonic jumped out of the way and nearly got singed by a laser beam. "You know how I hate fair fights, Sonic!!" said Robotnik, laughign cruelly as he shot more lasers at Sonic. The hero dodged all the laserfire, but Metal Sonic punched him toward a factory of some sort. Robotnik was about to help the robotic hedgehog when he noticed a constant laser-fire hitting him from the bomb shelter nearby.. He was about to go after whoever shot at him when the Viper's system crashed. The robotic serpant shot sparks everywhere as Sonic and his silver counterpart fought in a scrap-part melting area, above a pit of molten metal.  
"Hahahahaha!!!" laughed Metal Sonic in a voice that was like Sonic's, but robotic, as he slashed some of the railing off. Sonic watched the side-rail fall into that lake of fire and melt within seconds. Sonic jumped up into the air, dodging Metal Sonic's rapid attacks. The robot lunged into the air on a higher platform, surrounded by electric cables. "Hey, yoo-hoo! Over here, tin-head!" taunted Sonic, standing in front of a mass of large wires. "Looks like you've got me now!" said Sonic, sarcastically surrendering. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Metal Sonic said as he thrust his claw at Sonic. "Yeah, so have I." Sonic said, jumping down to the lower platform to dodge. His right arm got cut by a claw, but not too bad. Metal Sonic couldn't stop his thrust in time and jabbed his hand into huge circuits. "N n n OOO!!" roared Metal Sonic, his voice distorting and systems badly short-circuiting. "B-B-BACKUP REQU-QUESTED. METAL SONIC." siad Metal Sonic before passing out and plunging into the lake of molten metal below.  
Deep inside Robotnik's base, a robotic Metal Sonic body stirred. It broke the tude, coming to life. "I love back-up systems." said Metal Sonic with a cruel chuckle.  
  
Sonic watched the robot melt in the molten metal then remembered Sally and dashed back to the bomb shelter. Sally ran out into the forest, Sonic close behind.   
  
"Hmmhmhmmm.." hummed a white fox sitting in a tree. "Dying of boredom.." sighed the fox. "What a way to g-.." he started before his joke was interrupted by seeing a blue blur in the distance. "Well, hallo.. Looks like me boredom's gonna hafta leave me. Like I'll miss it!" the fox said before straitening his accent a little. "Hmm.... 3... 2... 1..." he said, slashing the tree branch and falling in front of Sonic. "Hallo, m'name's-- Huh?" said the fox as Sonic dashed by, heading down a path. "Hmm, must be that blue character I've heard about." said the white fox, following the trail Sonic took. "I wonder if the Freedom Fighters are nea'by.."  
  
Later that night..  
  
"Aw, for cryin' out loud! How fast can that hedgehog go?!" said the fox, who was still following a path. "Stupid speed demons! Ooh, wa-ait.." said the fox, lowering his voice. He looked through some bushes and saw a village. "Hallo, there. This must be Knothole." he said. The white fox was wearing a black T-Shirt and black shorts. His shirt had a Skull&Crossbones on it.   
  
High above an ocean on Mobius, a red Echidna put the last Chaos Emerald back in its place around the Master Emerald.  
"Silver, Sky, Blue, Green, Purple, Red, Yellow.." he said.  
"Life, Wind, Water, Earth, Shadow, Fire, and Lightning."  
The echidna walked out of the newly restored temple, passing by several other inhabitants of Angel Island. "Glad Chaos never broke free." Knuckles said to himself. "That would have been a major pain in the butt."  
"Talking to yourself again?" asked a purple echidna with an eye patch. "Come on, lighten up!"  
Knuckles ignored the echidna and walked, slightly bored, around the island.  
  
"Why do I have such rotten luck!?" hissed Robotnik to himself, reviewing surveilance tapes, hoping to find Sonic's weakness. "Why didn't you just let me kill little miss 'princess' on the spot?" asked a metallic voice nearby.   
"Think for a minute, Metal Sonic." Robotnik said. He gave the robot a chance to think (two seconds), then continued.  
"If we kill that princess, yes, it may weaken Sonic for a time.. But then also, think of how much stronger he'd be. If we killed that little brat, he'd be tearing us apart!"  
"Good point, Robotnik." said Metal Sonic.  
"Now then... Oh, what do we have here?" he said in a raspy voice. "I think I just hit jackpot... Computer, home into that location!" he said, typing some stuff. ".. Well, I believe I just found your weakness, Sonic. Metal Sonic, prepare the best weaponry we've got!!" Robotnik shouted, maniacally laughing. "Set course for this spot! We'll have all the power we need by sundown!!!"  
A strange person sat nearby in the shadows.. "Yeas, fatso.. Go to the island and free my master so I can have my streangth back.." it said in a high-pitched jester-like voice before fading away.  
  
"Hey, watch where ya' point that thing!" said the white fox, backing away from a rabbit with a gun. "What are you doin' here?" asked Bunnie. "I wanted t'join the Freedom Fight'rs in Knothole!" the fox said.  
"What's your name?" asked Bunnie.  
"Me? Err.. I don't really like my name...." he stammered.  
".. Alexander III." he admitted. "But call me Skar." he said, pointing to the scar over his left eye. "Sounds bett'r."  
"Alright, Skar, how do we know you don't work for Robotnik?" asked Bunnie.  
"Well, ya don't, but I gotta question.. What makes ya think I'd work for that fat, stupid, incompetent Julian?" asked Skar.  
".. Alright, ah'll take yah to Sally." said Bunnie, escorting the fox to the war room after calling Sally.  
"So, this Alexander guy wants to join us?" asked Sonic. "And he's not workin for Robuttnik?"  
"Well, Alexander, if you want to join, then you have to go on a mission for us." explained Sally. "Sort of like a test."  
"Alright, what's the 'test'?" asked Alex.  
  
After hearing the mission, he walked down the path to Robotropolis. "This'll be way too easy." Skar said to himself, pulling out a sword. He reached the edge of Robotropolis, spying a couple of Swattbots. "Excuse me?" said Alex, walking casually out of the bushes toward the 'botts. "Can any of you help me find a Swattbot factory?"  
"INTRUDER ALERT" droned the Swattbots. "DISCARD ALL WEAPONS AND SURRENDER NOW OR ELSE."  
"DISCARD ALL WEAPONS AND SURRENDER NOW OR Yadda-yadda-yadda Shaddup already!!" mocked Skar, ripping the bots in half with his sword. He dashed toward a giant building with two huge smoke pipes. "Hallo, this must be it." he said, cutting his way into the factory. Robot after robot came off the assembly line to be given orders by Metal Sonic. Alex sneaked to a large generator and tore into it, knocking out all the power in the factory. "What's going on here?!" shouted Metal Sonic, quickly scanning the area. "Hey!! Fox-boy!! You're in big trouble now!!"  
"I've been in worse.." mumbled Alex to himself. "Hey, big, metallic and ugly, come and get me!" he shouted, runnning out of the factory. He skidded to a stop at the sight of a giant machine in front of him..  
"How dare you cause so much trouble here?!" roared Robotnik, shooting heat-seekers at the fox. Skar rolled to the side and cleanly cut through one of the robot's legs, throwing it off balance, then ran back to Knothole. "Robotnik!! That fool just ruined the factory and the Power Generator!!!!" shouted Metal Sonic, rushing to Robotnik. "No matter, our invasion fleet should be at Angel Isle by now."  
  
"Huh? What's that?" asked Knuckles, looking at a bunch of dots in the distance. "...Aah! A battalion!!"  
Knuckles ran to alert the other inhabitants of Angel Island then came back to the edge. Robotnik's army was already going to the island. The ships flew by, dropping Swattbots everywhere! Knuckles punched through any bots that got in his way and went to guard the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. "If Robotnik's going to be after the Emeralds, I guess this would be a good time to hide them." said Knuckles, teleporting the Chaos Emeralds to desolate, remote places. He ran back into the battle.  
  
"WHY THE HECK CAN'T YOU GET ANYTHING DONE AROUND HERE?!!!!!" roared a voice in an island far away. The bird-like figure slammed a robot into a wall, leaving it as useless scrap parts. "INVENTION ROOM?!!" he shouted, slamming his fist into a button. "Y-y-yes s-sir?" asked a scientist through a communicator. "Are you done with my newest spy equipment YET?!" he boomed over the speakers. "Yes, Captain Falco.. th-the only thing we've got left to do is-"  
"Does she have a personality?"  
"Y-Yes, but-"  
"Then send it out!!! End transmission!!" roared Falco. He sat back in his chair, looking over moniters. "How the heck do seven emeralds just disappear?!" he said, muttering curses under his breath.  
  
"Thanks for not slittin' m'throat back there, Bunnie." said Alex, rubbing his throat, walking out of the War Room. It was night, about eight o-clock.  
"Ah can't just slay people for trespassin'." replied Bunnie.  
"Ah, so it's a matter of putting a scare into people?" asked Alex.  
"Ah could slay anyone if needed." said Bunnie, irritated.  
"Oh, I didn't mean you were weak or anything." said the fox. "...Although you're probably not as good as I am at sword fighting-"  
"You wanna bet, foxy-boy?" said Bunnie, pulling out a sword.   
Alex pulled out his sword. Bunnie and Skar started sword-dueling immediantly. It lasted for a good ten minutes before people started gathering around them. "You sword fight pretty dang good!" commented the fox, blocking another swish of the rabbit's sword. "You too." said Bunnie, nearly knocking the fox's sword out of his hands. Ten more minutes passed. Half of Knothole was watching already, and more and more kept coming! "aww, man... I can't keep this up much longer.." thought Skar to himself. "Worrien' that'cha gunna lose?" asked Bunnie, pinning Alex's sword to the ground. "Whoops, wrong move, Bunnie." said the fox, flipping his sword and flipping Bunnie's out of her hand. "Never use that move against a pi-, I mean a fox." said Alex, handing the rabbit her sword back as the crowd cleared.  
  
Tails flew through the air, dodging trees. "I wonder why I can't find Angel Island? Oh, well, guess I'll go back to Knothole." said Tails, turning around. Right as he began flying, a tan-colored blur flew by him. "Huh? HEY!" shouted Tails, falling to the ground.   
The tan fox flew back down into the forest. "Are you alright?" she asked. "..Yeah, I'm fine." said Tails, opening his eyes. "Hi, what's your name?" asked Tails. "..Sorry, I'm not supposed to tell my name to people I don't know good." the female fox said. Tails noticed she had two tails.. "Hey! You've got two tails, too?" Tails asked. "Yep!" she said, holding her tails in front of her. "By the way, my name is.."  
"..What's wrong?" asked the girl fox.  
".. Well, I don't like my name.. It's Miles Prower." said Tails.  
"Oh." giggled the other fox. "My name is Cristin." said the female fox. "Where do you live?" asked Tails.   
".. Huh?" said Cristin. "..I.. don't live anywhere." said Cristin.   
"Oh.. Hey, would you like to live in Knothole?" asked Tails.  
"Really? I could?" asked Cristin. "Yes!- please!"  
Tails flew toward Knothole, Christen following close behind.  
  
"Well, well well... Looks like the Guardian's pestering my freedom again.." said a figure in a black cloak, looking into a crystal ball. The dimension he was in had eerie green and black everywhere. Nothing stood still for more than two seconds! He walked through a spiraling staircase, dodging debree as if he owned the place. He held out a hand to straighten the staircase then walked to another platform.   
  
"I do hope you won't find the Emeralds before the next Solar Eclipse." said the hooded figure. "That way I can be released along with my powers." he said, putting a glowing black orb on a table and fading away...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. Robotnik's New Toy

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius.  
  
Author's Note: This stoy may be a lil' shoter than the last one, so sorry folks. But, I'll be makin' a lot more. As of now, I still haven't sent ANY of these out yet :P, but I will soon. Ok, I really hope I don't stink. Now then, I'll let Skar take over the rest of this note.  
Thanks (for nuttin'). Alright, 'dis one ain't as good. The only things I get'ta do is kick Sonic's butt in poker and help in a battle. For cryin' out loud! What a lousy part! Well, this one may be shoter, but hopefully it won't be too bad.  
  
Cast:  
Metal Sonic  
Dr. Robotnik  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Princess Sally  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Alexander III(Skar)   
Knuckles Echidna  
?????(Purple echidna)  
?????(Snake-like guy)  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Uncle Chuck(Isn't really in it but for a sentance.)  
Christin  
Captain Falco  
  
Ok, enough borin' you people, here we go.  
  
(Episode 2]}  
(-Made 6/7/01  
  
Sally had gathered Knothole for a meeting in the war room. "I've heard from Sonic's uncle that Robotnik has got Roboticizer guns." said Sally. "One; We've got to have proof. And if they do have those guns, we need to get armor to protect us. Also, we could use the spare parts." Sally said. "Ok, Skar, you sneak through and disable all the Swattbots you can and bring them back here. Sonic, you wreak as much havoc as possible, and try to take out all the survaillance where we'll be." Sally continued. "Alright!" Sonic shouted. "Myself and Bunnie will try to find any plans inside the base. And Tails and Christin will fly around incase someone gets hurt. Ready?" asked Sally.  
  
The groupd of Freedom Fighters walked to Robotropolis (Sonic ran, of coarse.).   
As soon as Sonic hit the edge of Robotropolis, he went into a Spin-Dash and took out all the Security Cameras. Hundreds of Swattbots stormed after Sonic, lasers and Roboticizers firing. After a while, all of them had been disabled by Alex. Soinc continued running untill he bumped into something hard and metallic.. "Hey there, brother!" said Metal Sonic, punching Sonic.  
  
"This was too easy." Alex said, running to his tent after disabling all the robots. He put on a black robotic suit and dashed back to Robotropolis. "Time to help out." he said, as he entered Robotropolis and turned invisable.   
  
"Nice try, slowmo!" said Sonic, ramming Metal Sonic into a tree. Just then, a robotic tentacle slammed Sonic into a building. "Hello, my friend!!" said Robotnik. He sat in a robotic octopus head, with ten tentacles lashing about. "Let's see you make it through this!!" laughed Robotnik, diving underground. Metal Sonic did his spin-dash at Sonic, only to fall face-first into the dirt. "Over here, Buttnik!" Sonic mocked, running around another tentacle. The robot's head popped up in front of Sonic and exposed lasers on both sides of its head. All the lasers fired at once, blasting several potholes in the ground!  
"Missed me!" said Sonic, tearing up one of the octopus' tentacles. Metal Sonic uppercutted Sonic in the jaw, sending him flying backwards into another tentacle. "Sonic!!" Sally shouted from nearby. "Get out of here now!!" she continued, dodging Roboticizer beams.   
"Not today, Sonic!!" Robotnik laughed, grabbing Sonic with a tentacle.   
  
"Tails, where're you going?" asked Christin as Tails flew off toward an island. "I'm going to get some stuff fomr my summer house! See you in a minute!" called Tails as he flew off as fast as he could. He came back a minute later with a backpack full of stuff. "What's all that?"  
"Tell you later bye!" said Tails as he flew down to where Sonic was getting the life squeezed out of him.   
  
"Oh, look, it's the little fox. Metal Sonic, dispose of him!" Robotnik commanded, followed by evil laughter as he started beating Sonic with another tentacle. "Take this, Robuttnik!!" Tails shotued, throwing a bomb at the tentacle holding Sonic and blasting it to bits. A scorched, bruised, and beated Sonic staggared away from Robotnik. Christin grabbed Sonic and flew toward Knothole.  
"Noo!!! How dare you?!?! Metal Sonic, get him!!!!!!!" roared Robotnik. Metal Sonic went into a Spin-Dash. Tails ducked under a helmet and Metal Sonic bounced off and flew backwards a ways, tehn went into another spin. Tails took out a Napalm bomb and hurled it at Metal Sonic, nearly blowing off an arm. Metal Sonic rammed into Tails, making a big bomb fall out of his backpack. "Oh, look, a bomb." said Metal Sonic. "I bet its a dud." said Metal Sonic, pickign it up. "NO YOU IDIOT!!" roared Robotnik, slapping the bomb at Tails. Tails quickly put his giant helmet over him and bounced the bomb back at Metal Sonic. "Computer re-transfer artificial intellegence to new model NOW!" commanded Metal Sonic as the bomb flew at him.. "Transfer complete." a computer voice said, right as the bomb exploded. Robotic parts flew everywhere. "Yyyes!!" shouted Tails before a giant tentacle grabbed him. "I've got you now, you annoying fox!!!!" boomed Robotnik. Just then, the tentacle was sliced off, releasing Tails. "Not on yer life, Docter Fatso!" a familiar voice laughed. Tails dropped a Napalm Bomb at Robotnik, tearing off some more tentacles. The white fox cut off the stealth mode in his armor and tore apart Robotnik's ship, peice-by-piece.   
"Aaaarrrrgggghhh!!!" roared Robotnik, shooting lasers everywhere. "I hate this town." commented Alex, ripping the rest of the robot. Robotnik ran back into his base and sounded an alarm.. Millions of laser cannons and every other weapon you could imagine popped up from every nook and cranny of Robotropolis! Tails and Alex ran out, followed by a swarm of gunfire.  
  
"This is the second time this week I've had to transfer to another body!!" shouted Metal Sonic. "This one's better than my older models, but I'd still better make the next one better."  
He typed in a huge complicated pattern into the computer then walked out as another spare body was built automatically. "This body better last me a while." he said, walking out of the room.  
  
"General, is the army ready YET?!?!" shouted Falco. "Yes, sir, but our spy still hasn't given us any transmission yet!" said a marine-dressed man on a screen. "Well.. What's the transmission number?" asked Falco. "105.60" replied the general.  
"Good." Falco said. "Over and out."  
The falcon turned a knob and set the transmission to 105.60...  
  
--a minute later--  
  
Falco shouted out curse words as he slammed the communicator into the ground. "Why the heck won't it tell me where Knothole is?!!!!!" roared Falco. "Stupid programming... Whoever programmed her, you are demoted one rank!!!! That @#$%^& android is too emotional!!!!" roared Falco, storming out of the command center. "I'm glad that old duff who used to work here's dead. My father may be dead as well, but I'm still just as clever and a hundred times more powerful!!" laughed Falco. "They won't hide from me for long."  
  
Nearby, a snake-like man looked at Falco from the shadows, unnoticed. "Yesss, fooolisssh huuman! Youu are helping my massster more than youu know." he hissed before fading away.  
  
  
  
((Author's Note))  
((Ok, so we keep changin some stuff. Don'tcha think change is good?))  
  
((Alex!!))   
((Oh, yeah, I dunno when the next one'll be. I finally got one on the Net! If you think my stories stink or have any other comments, E-Mail me at AndrewAllison1@msn.com. Make sure it ain't in CAPS lokc or it won't work, and if yeh cuss I'll just trash yer E-Mail. So till next time, byebye)) 


	3. Jynx Appears

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius.  
  
(*-Author's Note-*)  
Hallo, it's me, Skar, once again here to bore you with an author's note. Sorry that this story's a little short, It's just to introduce one of the mysterious characters in the story, which will all be revealed later.   
Andrew: Ok, so, here's the cast.  
Alexander: That's my line!!  
  
Alexander III(Skar) (Alex: I hate my name...)  
Uncle Chuck  
Metal Sonic  
Dr. Robotnik  
Rotor  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Sally Alicia Acorn  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Christin   
Antione D'Coolette  
Jynx the Cat   
?????(Jynx's Master..?) (#)  
  
So, enough boring you with the Author's note just to make this story look a 'little' longer, here yeh go.  
  
  
(-=Episode Three=-)  
(-=Jynx Appears=-)  
(-=Created 6/11/01=-)  
  
  
"Royal Straight Flush." said Alex, tossing a 10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace of Diamonds. "Dang it, I think you're cheatin'." said Sonic's uncle, Chuck. "Aww, you suspect me of cheating? Ok, we won't use my lucky deck." he said, putting the deck away and opening a new box of cards. "Needless to say I always use my lucky deck."  
  
"Don't you have a reading on an Emerald YET, Metal Sonic?!?!" roared Robotnik. "Sorry, sir.." said Metal Sonic. "Well then, on with our original plans. Are the Swattbots re-constructed yet?" asked Dr. Robotnik.  
"Yes, sir. Two hundred so far." Metal Sonic replied.  
"Excellent..."  
Just then, there was a huge explosion! "Metal Sonic, what the heck just happened?!?!" roared Robotnik. "Someone blew up the Swattbot factory and took out over half the swattbots, sir!!" Metal Sonic replied. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GO GET THE LITTLE FOOL!!!!!!!!!" Robotnik thundered.  
"Sorry, Robotnik. You can't play. We know how you lose too much." said a cat-like figure in the darkness nearby before fading away..  
  
"Four Aces." said Alex, tossing a hand of aces and a two down in front of Chuck's three Kings. "Yer' still cheating aren't you?" Chuck asked, looking for marks on the cards. "C'mon, it's a new deck!" protested Skar.  
There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." said Alex, handing Chuck the deck so he could examine it for marks. Skar opened the door. "Hey, Alex. Rotor needs your help back in Knothole." said Bunnie.  
"Alright, Bunnie," said Alex, putting the deck away, "I'll be there in a sec."  
  
"Alright.. let's see here..." said Rotor, going to his closet. Alex walked in right as Rotor opened the door and got buried with parts. "You really need to clean that thing out!" laughed Alex, walking in with a bag full of Swattbot parts. "I took out only the unneeded parts, which I also kept in another bag." explained Alex, tossing the bags to Rotor. "Thanks, this'll help a lot." Rotor said, putting the bag on a table and brushing spar parts off himself.  
"So, you're making armor, right?" asked Alex. "Sorry, I have no welding experience."  
"That's ok, you got the parts." Rotor said. "Now I gotta work. Go beat someone at cards, ok?"  
  
Alex walked out of the hut. He passed by Tails' hut and saw two foxes pillow fighting inside. He laughed to himsef a little then continued. It was winter right now, and was starting to snow a little. He walked to his hut and looked at the clock.. "Ten O'clock PM?! Man I need to carry a watch around.. Maybe I'll win one in a bet.."  
He laughed at the thought then fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Tails rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. He jumped off the top bunk and shook Christin awake. "It snowed last night!" tails exclaimed, putting on a coat. "It did!?" Christin asked, instantly waking up and putting on her green coat. "Meet ya outside!" Tails called, dashing out the door.   
Christin walked outside.. She dodged a snowball and saw Tails holding two more. She picked up a handful of snow and dodged a few more snowballs, then nailed Tails in the face with one. They continued tossing snowballs at eachother when Alex came out of his hut. He got hit in the ear with a snowball and turned around.  
"Gotcha!" said Bunnie, scooping up a huge ball of snow. "Aaah!!" Alex shouted, running for cover. He got hit in the back with a giant ball of snow then turned around and hit Bunnie in the ears with a couple more.   
Soon Sonic and Sally woke up and they were all in a huge snowball fight. Antione just opened his door when he got hit with five snowballs simultaniosly. "What iz going on here?!" he asked, shaking off snow. He got hit with another snowball. "C'mon, Ant, chill out once in a while!" Sonic said before getting hit in the back with a snowball.  
  
A cat-like creature jumped out of the snow. It wore a silver jester's outfit without the hat. It's tail was tipped with grey hair, and it had snow-white hair on its head. "I wanna plaaayyy!!!" he shouted, tossing a snowball at Sonic. No one seemed to mind, and the fight continued.  
  
After a while, everyone was quite tired, and it was almost lunch time. "Can I stay for a while? I'll sleep outside. Pleeeeeze?" asked the cat-kid as he entered the war room, which was now filled with lunch food.   
  
"Yay!!!!!!" shouted the cat, jumping up and down, after he was allowed to stay at Knothole. "Thanks! My name's Jinx!" said the cat, tossing a hamburger into his mouth with his tail.   
Alex washed the snow out of his ears then went to the war room to eat. He saw Bunnie walking out of her hut. "Y'got snow in your ears too, eh?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah, but ah bet you had more." Bunnie laughed.  
"Not for long!" Alex said, tossing a snowball at Bunnie.  
  
"Arrgh... stupid Robotnik... serves'im right to lose all the time..." mumbled Metal Sonic to himself, monitering the Swattbot's every movement as they repaired Robotropolis, the battle-fortress city.   
  
"I still can't believe I couldn't find it!" said a whiny voice deep in the forest. "I used my time abilities to search all of Knothole, but I, Jinx, still couldn't find it!!" He banged himself on the head. "I can't go back now... I'd be tortured beyond reasoning!!! I must stay 'till I can do my Master's bidding!!!!!" With that, the little cat disappeared into the wind.... 


	4. Sonic's Quest Begins

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius.  
  
  
  
Hey, there, 'sme Skar again. Personally, I ain't gonna like these next few stories, cuz I'm not in'em! This one's mainly an introduction and a beginning of a series, mostly starring Sonic and Sally, but Tails and Christin also tag along. Well, here's the borin' me-less cast.  
  
Sonic Hedgehog  
Sally Alicia Acorn  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Christin   
Cptn. Falco S. (#)  
-----------------------All the ones below do not appear in person.  
Snively  
Robotnik  
Cmdr. Rekon (#)  
Metal Sonic  
  
So, on with the story, since we know only 10% of the people actually READ Author Notes.  
  
/ Episode Four \  
  
\ Created 6-12-01 /  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sally as Sonic finished packing his backpack. "Yes!" said Sonic for about the tenth time. He was going on an expedition to find his parents. He had heard rumors that they were still alive. "..Then I'm going with you." said Sally, grabbing a backpack full of stuff. Sonic was about to protest but knew how stubborn Sally could be, so he just waited for Tails to come.  
  
After a little bit, Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Christin were headed out into the forest ("No way I'm gunna miss an adventure" said Christin).   
"So... um... you do have experience camping, right, Sonic?" asked Sally as the sun started setting. "Not at all." said Sonic. "What?! You were going to go on a long journey and you don't even have experience camping or anything?!" shouted Sally.  
"I've camped loads of times before!" said Tails. "It's easy!"  
"That's a relief!" sighed Sonic. Tails reached into his backpack and pulled out a hand-held video game.  
"What's that?" asked Christin, flying next to Tails.  
"It's called 'The Adventures of the Stupid Heroes'." said Tails, as a guy with a blue cape punched a robot.   
"Can I play?" Christin asked, pulling out a game that looked just like Tails'. "I mean, in a 2-player game."  
"Sure, it's a lot more fun with two people!" said Tails, pulling out a cable and linking the two games.  
  
"The Stupid Heroes?" asked Sonic, laughing. "Who came up with that idea? Sounds funny!" "Sonic, you almost got me shot by one of Braniac's robots!" complained Tails.  
"Braniac?" asked Sonic. "Yeah, he's the evil scientist who created the deadly virus 'CyBer NiNja'!" Tails said, following by some explosion sounds from the video game.  
"Sonic, can we stop soon? My tails are getting tired!" complained Tails, slowly drifting to the ground. "Alright, lil' bro, we'll camp here." said Sonic, taking out a tent and trying to put it together. Tails quickly put up his, Sally's, and Christin's tents, then went to help Sonic, who was tangled up in string and the tent, in one big heap on the ground. "Need help, Sonic?" asked Tails, hiding laughter.   
"Lemme think about that one... YES!!" shouted Sonic, sticking his head out of a mass of cloth.   
  
After ten minutes, Tails had gotten Sonic's tent up straight.   
It had been about a month since Robotnik was attacked. He was still making repairs to Robotropolis, and was of no threat right now. "What ever happened to that Jynx guy?" Tails asked, half-awake, half-asleep. "I don't know, he just disappeared." said Sonic, before falling asleep.  
  
"Aaaah!!" someone shouted, waking everyone up from dead sleep. Sonic looked around and saw Tails and Christin wide awake.. They heard a loud crash then a half-hiss half-roar noise. Sonic ran toward the direction of the hiss/roar and saw Sally, panting, looking around for something. "I.. I saw.. a snake monster!!" said Sally, catching her breath. "It was spying on us! I chased it here, but it was like it just disappeared!"  
"You sure you're not seeing things, Sal?" asked Sonic.  
"Yes I'm sure!!"  
  
After a small argument, and after everything was packed up, Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Christin left the campsite and went further into the woods, following a map Sonic was holding. "Hmm... According to this map, there's a city up ahead." said Sonic.  
  
The four continued in the direction of the city for hours, when finally Sally spoke up.. "Sonic, I thought you said there was a city up ahead!!" she shouted.  
"It's on the map-"  
"Let me see that map." said Sally, as Sonic handed it to her. "Sonic? You've been reading it upside down!!" Sally shouted, tossing the map into Sonic's face.  
  
"I can't believe you got us lost!" complained Sally, sitting on a rock. "Next time, give me the maps!! How are we supposed to find our way anywhere?!"  
"Aunt Sally, stop panicking." said Tails, cutting the Stupid Heroes back on.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll spy on them myself.." said a voice to himself, in a tree above Christin. He saw Tails and a look of horror caught his face. "That... that fox... He killed my boss a year ago!... This could be big trouble......"  
The falcon lunged out of the tree and into the air, taking flight and going to a forest clearing nearby. "This will take some planning..... But it will make my job much easier once accomplished...." he said, flying into his base. "My spy might come in handy after all......"  
  
Morning came fairly quickly. Sonic made chili-dogs for everyone before they packed up and set off. Sonic started thinking, as they walked, about the rumors he'd heard about his parents..  
  
"Ken and Isibella were both superb at fighting. Sadly, they just dissappeared one day... Odd, there's no evidence of any death anywhere.. They're probably hiding from him, if they're still alive..."  
Commander Rekon, of the Black Island army, caused much trouble for all of Mobius. He was stopped by a two-tailed fox, nicknamed Tails, after trying to invade the island around Crystal Lake. After being killed, and the Battle Base being wiped out, Captain Falco S. took over. No one knew it at the time untill Black Island floated out of Emerald Coast and off into the clouds. There was no proof of it, though, and after hearing of Falco's defeat, most thought the falcon was dead. This, of coarse, made things much smoother for Falco. He remained Captain, but never let anyone become Commander.  
Rumors began spreading soon after that, giving evidence that Ken and Isibella Hedgehog were both still alive. However, every peice of evidence also managed to squeeze in atleast two more mysteries, more questions, and more doubt of their survival. The rumors mostly died down once Robotnik took over Mobotropolis. Dr. Robotnik was as cruel as they come, but he was lacking in strategy, unlike his nephew, Snively. Cptn. Falco, on the other hand, didn't waste a good oppurtunity. If he could get by with a clean murder to help his plans, he wouldn't waste the chance. Metal Sonic would most likely be of more strategy, and more like Robotnik than the others.  
  
Still, there were some clues Sonic found that might lead to his parents. He may be lost in the forest right now, but he'd find out, one way or the other, whether or not his parents were alive.  
  



	5. Seeing the Future

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius.  
  
Author's Note  
Cptn. Falco S. (#)  
Alexander III(Skar)   
Bunnie Rabot  
  
Well, the cast'll always be short for now, since Sonic's out in the woods. Hopefully he'll find a villadge or something soon. Till then, heeeeere's the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe they didn't go to my base!! I marked the map around so my base would be marked as a town on the map... " complained Falco, flying through the trees. "These 'Freedom Frighters'-- or was it Freedom Fighters?-- are more annoying than I thought. Ah, well, I enjoy a good adversary."  
  
"You still playin' that video game, Tails?" asked Sonic. They'd been wandering in the forest for half a week now. "Yeah, and Christin's gotten us to Braniac's Castle!" exclaimed Tails.  
"Sonic, do you have any idea where we are?" Sally asked.  
"Not a clue.." sighed Sonic before tripping over something. "Ouch! What the-?"  
Sonic picked up a rock he tripped on. It had an eye carved into the side of it. "Cool!" shouted Tails, putting the rock in his backpack before Sonic could toss it.   
"I hope we get somewhere soon!" groaned Sally. Tails seemed to agree with her as he hovered down to the ground. Sonic started setting up his tent, without much succession, of coarse.  
  
Tails looked up and saw Christin still flying around like she had all the energy in the world, not a bit tired, as she had been since they'd gone with Sonic about a week ago. "Christin, how come you've got so much energy?" asked Tails.  
"I dunno, I never really thought about it." said Christin. "I guess I was born this way."  
"Oh. Cool! I bet you could go faster than Sonic--"  
"Whoa, don't go there, lil' bro!" said Sonic, trapped in a mass of tent-cloth and string. "Dang I hate these tents!"  
  
Tails took out the rock he had in his hands and looked at the eye on it.. "This thing look pretty old.." he said to himself, ignoring Sonic, who was still rolling around in a heap of what should have been a tent. Tails saw a shadow on the ground, then got a blank star on his face for a second.. He flew at Sonic and pushed him into a tree. "Hey, what was that--" Sonic started, before being interrupted by a bomb dropping where he was seconds ago. "..Whoa, how'd you do that?" Sonic asked, still struggling in his 'tent'.   
"I dunno, it was weird.. I saw a shadow, and then I saw an image of a bomb dropping, so I pushed you out of the way." Tails said, blowing on his singed tail tips.  
"Curses!.. I've always hated that fox.." mumbled Falco, flying into the forest.  
  
Christin sat down on a log, since no one else was flying or anything (Except Sonic, who was still struggling with his tent, and Tails, who got stuck inside Sonic's tent when he tried to help.). She still looked full of energy, though.   
After what seemed like hours, Sonic and Tails finally got the four tents up. The air was just now getting freezing, unlike Knothole, which had already taken full effect of winter. Sonic and the others went into their tents, except for Tails. He looked up as if expecting to see a stealth bomber or something for a good ten minutes before going into his tent.  
  
Tails started having a dream at about midnight.. It was after noon, and it was in the clearing he was in now. "Why don't we stay here for a day?" said Sonic. "We need a day off from all this walking."  
After everyone agreed, the dream shifted to an hour later.. "Alright, men!! Attack!!!" shouted someone's voice, as five hawks flew down and landed near Tails, laughing. Cptn. Falco S. laned next to them, a maniacal look on his face. "I finally get to rid myself of you." he said, "and my useless android spy won't be able to stop me.."  
  
Tails woke up out of dead sleep. Afternoon light shone through his tent.. "Oh no!" he shouted, running out of his tent.  
"Man, my feet are killing me still.." complained Sally. "Yeah, me too." said Sonic. Walking in the forest for a week can really take its toll on you. "Why don't we stay here for a day?" said Sonic. "We need a day off from all this walking."  
Everyone agreed, except for Tails. "Sonic, we've got to keep moving!!"  
"Why?" asked Sonic. "Isn't this a good spot to stay for a day?"  
"It's not that!" exclaimed Tails, "I had a dream that if we stay here, we'll be attacked!!"  
"But that was just a dream, Tails!" said Sonic.  
"I know, but I just have a feeling it'll come true!"  
"Sonic, let's just move on into th forest if it'll make Tails feel better." said Sally.  
"Alright, you win." said Sonic, picking up his backpack and walking into the forest. Sally and the others followed.   
"What kinda dream did you have, anyway?" asked Christin.   
"Well, Sonic said the exact same thing he said a few minutes ago, but we actually did stay at the camp. About an hour or so later, that Captain Falco guy came after us with five strong hawk-soldiers. Right as they started ripping the tents to shreds, I woke up." explained Tails, keeping part of the dream a secret.  
"Hold on a sec." said Christin, reaching behind her neck ad pulling a tiny little machine off. "I knew it! They had a trackign device on m--"  
  
Just then, they heard someone shouting. Christin tossed the tracking device into the bushes and told Sonic to take Sally and run for it. She and Tails flew after Sonic, as the flapping of wings would be heard nearby.  
  
"Dang, they must be leaving already!!" shouted Falco, landing next to some hawk fighters. Falco looked at a screen on a hand-held radar-looking thing, and walked toward the bushes where Christin had tossed the tracker. "I got you now.." he said, running into the bushes with the hawks. He jumped out of the bushes, followed by his soldiers, holding a tracking device.  
"Darn it!!" he shouted, slamming the little machine hard into teh ground. "It's like that little freak can sense the future!!!!!!"  
  
After a day of running/walking, Tails set up the four tents and they were all getting in their tents for the night.  
Christin sat in her tent, covering her ears, talking mentally.. She heard voices in her head..  
"C-S!! Where are you!?" shouted a familiar voice in her head.  
"Leave me alone!" she shouted mentally. The voice tried to say something else, but Christin screamed in her mind and then she heard what sounded like an explosion. No one else seemed to have heard anything, because they were all fast asleep.  
  
Tails sat in his tent, remembering his other dream..  
  
"You stupid android!! How dare you disobey your creator!?" shouted Falco, shooting energy blasts at Christin. He hurled a bomb at her right before Tails' dream ended..   
"No, it was just coincedence that my last dream came true." said Tails to himself, blocking out the dream. "Besides, Christin isn't an android."  
  
"I hate having someone who I gave everything he or she owns now and then they dishobey me......." mumbled Falco deep inside Black Island. "It's enough to make you sick! That idiot Skar was just as bad!!!" he shouted.  
  
Meanwhile, thousands of miles away from Black Isle, Knothole was sound asleep.. well, most of Knothole. As if hearing his name being shouted, Skar woke up from a dead sleep. He layed back down in his tent and sighed to himself. "No, stop kidding yourself, it'll never happen.." he said to himself. "She'll never like me..."  
"Who you talkin' to, Alexi?" asked a familiar female voice outside. Skar nearly tore down the tent jumping out of surprise.   
"Wh-what're you doin' here, Bunnie?" he asked, fixing his tent and walking out into his campsite.   
"I was takin' a walk in the woods and ah heard you talkin'. Who're you talkin' about anyway?"  
"Err.. I-It's kind.. kind of secret.. I-I can't... can't tell you.." stuttered Skar, his face turning blood red.  
"'Zat so? Well, ah'll see you later then." Bunnie said, walking back into the woods.   
"I need to stop thinking personally." said Skar to himself..  
  
The sun was slowly rising. Tails hopped out of his tent and stretched. "Man, walking in the woods sure is harder than it sounds." said Tails. "It's fun, but... tiring.." he continued with a yawn. Just then, he saw a huge flash of light and when it cleared, he saw Falco, shooting energy-wave attacks at him, Sonic, Sally, and Christin, who were now suddenly awake and out of their tents. It was suddenly noon, and no one looked a bit sleepy. "Good thing you didn't decide to go a little further from Black Island's radar!!" he chuckled merrily. "Because now I get to kill you all." he continued with a raspy, dark, and sinister voice. He shot an energy wave at Christin, hitting her arm, leaving a robotic arm where the old one used to be. But he'd already hit Sonic in the arm, and Sonic's arm was only bleeding a little, it wasn't robotic.. Right as Falco got ready to throw another blast, Tails woke up. He was slumped on a log nearby. Tails saw Sonic and the others talking about something. "Oh no, what time is it?!" Tails thought. "Aah! It's noon!"  
  
"Sonic, we've got to go, now!!" shouted Tails. "What's wrong, lil bro?" asked Sonic. "You have another nightmare?"  
"It wasn't a nightmare, I just know I saw what's going to happen in a few minutes!!" Tails shouted.  
"Tails, how often can nightmares come true?" asked Sonic, still not believing. Sally was about to say something when they all heard someone's voice overhead..  
"Hahahah!! Radar never fails!!!" shouted Falco, landing nearby. He shot energy waves at Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Christin, but only hit Sonic. "Good thing you didn't decide to go a little further from Black Island's radar!!" he chuckled merrily. "Because now I get to kill you all." he continued with a raspy, dark, and sinister voice. Tails remembered his dream and jumped between Falco and Christin right as Falco shot an energy wave. It singed Tails' arm and flew back into the woods, cutting down roughly twenty trees. Falco glowed emerald green for a few seconds, then shot a gigantic beam of energy at Christin and Tails.. When the light cleared, there was some sort of energy shield around the two foxes..   
"No!! Someone's altared fate here!!!" he shouted, throwing wave after wave of energy at the shield. "I know it!! No one could've countered my super-swift Energy Blades!!!!"   
"Well, that's what you get for being stupid." said Christin, who was controling the shield. Sonic started a spin-dash but Falco flew away. "You've not heard the last of Black Island!!!!" he shouted. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His voice seemed to be more of a roar than a voice as he flew toward the ocean. Christin fell down onto a large stump and sat down, lowering the shield. "How'd you do that?!" asked Tails, amazed.  
"Huh? Oh, the shield? Er.. I got it from my father." she said simply.  
"Oh. Thanks for saving me!" he said.  
"Uhm.. No problem." she continued.  
  
"Why is my technology NEVER flawless?!?!" shouted Falco back at his base, mumbling curses under his breath. "My android has done me no good yet, that Christin can create shields still, and our future-seeing prototype is in our spy android!! WHY THE HECK CAN'T ANYTHING WORK FOR ME?!?!?!?" he roared, slamming his fist into a table, splitting it in half. "I KNEW I should've programmed that android better!!! Now it's like they can all sense the future!!!" He sat back and thought a minute, and took out an old book. He flipped the pages to a picture of what looked like an eye... except taht it was a stone.. "Ah.. maybe they can tell the future... or one of them, anyway.. this really reeks.."  
He looked down at the picture of the stone eye once more.. "Sir! We have a reading on a Chaos Emerald!!" shouted somebody in the base.  
"Great!!" shouted Falco. "Which one?!"  
"Shadow, sir!"  
"Excellent!!!! Give me the coordinates now, and put a recieving chip at the base!! I'm giong out!!" shouted Falco, putting a teleportation chip in his communicator. He grabbed a map with a purple emerald marked on it then flew off toward a dark swamp. "This will be all too easy.." he said to himself. "I'll be able to counter them in no time..."  
  
(--)--TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Showdown with the Jester

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius.  
  
[||]Author's Note  
Jestros   
?????(Black-robed guy) (#)  
Dead Dino-Guys   
Alexander III(Skar)   
Bunnie Rabot  
  
  
{]||[Episode 6]||[}  
{]||[Showdown with the Jester]||[}  
{]||[Made 6/15/01]||[}  
  
"What did you just say?!" shouted Robotnik. "You're joking?!?!"  
"No, sir! Why would I kid you on somethin' like that?" said Metal Sonic.  
"You mean Sonic and Tails and Sally and even that girl fox... GONE?!?!"  
"Yes, sir!" replied MS.  
"Stupendous!! Like I always say, get'em when they're down... Metal Sonic!! Go to Knothole now!! You won't be able to keep a digital map because of some enchantment.. I've tried. But if you can find the village, you can crush the Freedom Fighters!!" roared Robotnik. I'll use my new Ground Serpent to keep track of you. Go!!" finished Dr. Robotnik, running to a base full of robots. Metal Sonic went outside to the hanger.  
"I'm waiting..." he said, tapping his foot. "C"monnn!!" Right as he said that, the hanger door slid open and a metallic and agile snake flew out, diving into the ground, leaving only the tp of his tail sticking out as a scope. "Lead the way, Metal Sonic!!" shouted Robotnik.  
Metal Sonic ran through the Great Forest and after Knothole.  
  
"Sonic, where are we?" asked Tails, looking around at hundreds of huge skeleons of dinosaurs and other beasts. "I dunno, lil bro.. Looks like a prehistoric graveyard." Sonic said, looking up at the grey sky. "...A _muddy_ graveyard." complained Sally, pulling her foot out of a pothole in the mud. "Uhhh, do skeletons move?" asked Christin.  
"Nope. Don't think so." Sonic replied.  
"Then tell that dead Triceratops!!" shouted Christin, holding her hands together, palms facing a walking skeleton of a triceratops. A beam of energy shot at the Triceratops, turning it to dust.  
Tails looked up in amazement.. "How'd you do that?!" he asked. "No time!" shouted Christin as a Raptor stood up. Sonic started a spin dash and took out the raptor as four more sprouted out of the ground. Three ran away. "We'll get'em!" said Sally, running after the left one. Tails flew after the middle, and Christin ran to the right one. Sonic spin-dashed the remaining skeleton to dust.  
  
"Good job hedgehog!!" echoed an annoying high-pitched voice, followed by a hysterical cackle. "Now take this!!" A giant Tyranasaurus Rex climbed up, biting at Sonic. Sonic jumped through it's mouth, and out the back. "Aww man, I forgot. No skin." complained the voice. "Bye-bye now!" The T-Rex fell apart as it hit the ground, tossing Sonic back about twenty feet. A jester wearing blue and white floated down to the ground. His face looked as if it were made of glass, and was frozen in an eerie smile. "Why did I even attempt to rely on skeletons? That was ridiculous!" laughed the jester. "Well, I can serve my master well anyway.. Where are the Chaos Emeralds, blue-boy?" asked the jester, his face suddenly changing to a confused, puzzled face with yellow eyes.   
"What emerald?" said Sonic, posed for battle.  
"Don't give me that, you know danged well what emerald!!" shouted the jester, his face turning into a wicked and sinister face. "I guess I have to FORCE IT OUT OF YOU!!!!" he roared, shooting a ball of string at Sonic. It missed and detonated on a tree, making a fairly large explosion. "Whoa! What's your problem!?" shouted Sonic. "My problemm izzat YOU and yer little pals are hidinng a Chaos Emewald!!" shouted the Jester, his eyes turning red. He shot what looked like puppet strings at Sonic. Sonic dodged, and the strings wrapped into a pack of ten Veloceraptors. "Their mouths are too small to jump through, Hedgehog!! Let's see you get past THIS!!!!" The jester's face turned into a sick, demented, laughing face. "Attack!" he said merrily as teh veloceraptors charged at Sonic. Sonic spin-dashed them apart. Sonic was about to laugh when their bones re-assembled. "Oh forgot to mention..." said the jester. "They rebuild themselfs." He rolled over in mid-air laughing as the raptors charged Sonic again. "Man, this guy's sick!" said Sonic, dodging a raptor. "This is my playground!" said the jester, attaching control strings to something. Just then, the jester flew up and a man's corpse came out of the ground with rotting flesh and an eye hanging out of the socket. "This is one of my 'friends'. He came here while my Master was in rule. Unfortunately, he stayed long enough for me to enchant these exact same veloceraptors attacking you!" he chuckled. Sonic just noticed dried blood on the claws and teeth of the raptors as one almost ripped into his arm. "By the way, my name is Jestros! Glad to kill you!" said the clown formally before hysterically laughign again.   
  
Sonic dodged another raptor, spin-dashing it and breaking its rib cage. The dinosaur fell apart for a second, then was peiced back together by the strings. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaah!!!! Give it up, you fool!! Run!!! Run!!!!" shouted Jestros. Sonic spin-dashed one more Raptor over and over, turning it into dust. The strings fell to the ground and sizzled for a second before disappearing. The jester's face suddenly changed from sickeningly histerical to aggrivated and pouting. "Oh, poo." said Jestros. "You dusted one. Nine to go!!" he said merrily, changing back to his blood-thirsty happiness face. Sonic thought face while the jester was distracted and dusted all nine others, and the zombie man. Jestro stopped laughing to attack again.. "What the heck... NO!!! You ALREADY dusted them ALL!?!?!?!?" shouted the jester. "Arrrggghhh!!! This calls for drastic mesures!! Now you've gotz to deal with MEeeee!!!!!!!" shouted Jestros, flying down to Sonic and attaching strings to the hedgehog. "What the--?!" said Sonic before the Jester started spinning, hurling Sonic along with the strings. The jester broke the stings, sending Sonic flying into the remaints of a Brachiasaurus. Sonic jumped up and Spin-Dashed the jester's gut. The jester flew back his face still twisted with blood-lust and happiness. "Hahahahahaaah!! That hurt!!! NOT!!!!" he shouted, shooting more bomb strings at Sonic. Sonic spin-dashed the jester in the face, dodging the bombs. "Haha---- AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!" roared the clown, throwing Sonic back and holding his face. He made a mirror with strings and looked at his face.. "You've cracked my face!!!!!!" shotued Jestro, looking at the crack under his left eye.  
  
Tails flew into the graveyard right as the jester attached some more strings to Sonic. "Tails, run!!" shouted Sonic, aiming a spin-dash at Tails. "What are you doing Sonic!!??" shouted Tails, dodging the Spin-Dash. "He's unnder my conntrol!!" laughed the jester with the cracked face. "Aim for his face!!" shouted Sonic, trying to stop from attacking Tails. Tails threw napalm bombs at the jester, barely missing the face each time. The jester laughed liek a psychopath, making Sonic Spin-Dash at Tails every second.   
"This is nuts!!" shouted Tails, dodging another attack. The jester tied up Tails in unbreakable strings and made Sonic freeze in place, wrapping the enchanted puppet strings around Sonic. "This is too easy!!" laughed the jester. Just then, a beam of energy nearly hit the Jester in the face. "Wh-What was that?!?!" he shouted. He saw a female squirrel with a computer, typing something in, right before another beam shot out of the little laptop. "ArrgHH!!" shotued the jester, tying up Sally in more enchanted strings. "And I thought tents were bad!" said Sonic, his voice muffled by Jestros threads.   
  
"This has been all too easy!!" laughed the jester, pulling out a staff with a diamond-blade on one end.. "And this Jester Lance will be more than enough to finish you!!"  
  
"Well, this's a fine kettle'a fish!!" shouted Alex. "If m'guess is right, that tin-headed Met'l Sonic'll be com'in soon!!" He took out his sword and put a spiked glove on his other hand. "What's that, Alexi?" asked Bunnie, holding her robotic arms in fists, ready to fight MS if he was coming.   
"Oh, this?" Alex replied, holding his gloved hand up. "All the pir-- ah-- all my friends wear'em."  
"Well, this aughtta atleast drive ol' metal-head outta here." said Bunnie, picking up a bouldar.  
  
The Jester was getting ready to slice Sonic in half. A beam of energy shot at the Jester, slamming him into a tree face-first and making another crack pver the Jester's mouth. "OUCH!! WHO THE HECK DARES TO DEFY ME!?!?!?" shouted the jester, his face suddenly racked with pain and demented wickedness. "I dare to!!" shouted Christin, holding her palms together and blasting at Jester again, slamming him through two skeletons without effect. "Missed me, missed me!!" shotued Jestros, shooting enchanted strings at Christin. Christin countered with another beam.. "Take.. THIS!!!" she shouted, shooting a beam at a the jester, bursting his mask insto peices, revealing... A hole where his face should be!?!!!  
  
"YOU FOOL!!!!" roared the jester, his voice suddenly monstrous and distorted. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!?!???" Jestros said, covering his face, which was now flashing yellow light. "Yep. I killed you."  
"NO!!! it is NOT that simple, you twit... BUT I LIKE IT BETTER THIS WAY!!! HAHAHAH!!!! BECAUSE WHEN I GO DOWN I TAKE YOU WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Christin quickly un-tied Tails and flew away with Sally. Tails flew away with Sonic to avoid the blast. "NoooO!!! DANG IT!!!! ATLEAST MY MASTER SHALL BE IN POWER AGAIN SOON!!!!!!! SO LONG, SUCKERS!!!!" laughed the jester one last time before causing a huge blast of yellow light, making a black hole to the Void for about five seconds. Tails, Christin, and the others were well otu of range by then.   
  
"You fool!" echoad a voice with an odd mixture of pain and evil. "How could you let them shatter your face so easily!?" the black-robed figure shouted at a ghost of a jester. "I am truly sorry, Master, but you still have more servants." said Jestros. "Yes.." said the hooded figure. ".. I suppose so... Leave, and come back when I am free. I shall revive you then."  
"It is only a matter of time.." laughed the hooded man, "..before I will rule again!!"  
  
{||T0 BE C0|\|TiNUED 


	7. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius.  
  
  
  
Wow! The stories finally made it online!! Thanks a-million to Adam Cannon! Well, hope this story is as good as the others. I'm'in this one, too! Much better than the one that started off Sonic's Quest. Well, here's the cast:  
  
Dr. Robotnik  
Metal Sonic  
Alexander III(Skar)   
Bunnie Rabot  
Sally Acorn  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Christin   
Cptn. Falco S. (#)  
Viperus   
?????(Shadowy Figure) (#)  
  
Well, on with the story! I don' really wanna make th'story longer by adding ten paragraphs'a Author's Notes (And my brain ain't that big, anyway. :P) So, 'ere's the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Robotnik, I can't find Knothole anywhere!!" complained Metal Sonic.   
"Keep looking you bucket of bolt-- Hey, wait a sec.. GET--" started Robotnik.  
"I know, I sensed'em too, and here they come!!" shouted MS, jumping at Bunnie Rabot, only to be slammed into a tree.  
  
Alex jumped out of the bushes and lunged at Metal Sonic, barely missing. "Ah don't remember invitin' you to Knothole, M.S.!" said Bunnie, punching MS in the chin. The robot quickly recovered and made electricity shoot all around his body as a dangerous shield.   
"Hahahahahahahahahaaaah!!" laughed Robotnik as his giant Serpent slithered otu of the ground and shot lasers at Bunnie and Skar vefore diving back under. Thanks to the distraction, Metal Sonic got the oppertunity to upper-cut Alex through a nearby tree. Robotnik shot more lasers, barely missing Bunnie. "I love having an unfair advantage!!" laughed Robotnik before realizing his snake-bot couldn't dive back underground..  
  
"Aha! Gotcha!" shouted Bunnie. Metal Sonic slammed Alex deep into the Great Forest, badly shocking the fox. "That hedgehog hero of yours ain't gonna find yah here!" laughed Metal Sonic. As Metal Sonic increased the voltage he was shocking Alex with, Alex's accent changed a little..  
"An' you don' know who yer dealin' with, do yeh?" said Alex, whipping out his sword and nearly cutting MS's arm off. "No... you couldn't be..." said Metal Sonic, obviously feeling fear for the first time.   
"Yeh, I could be." said Skar in a deep and sinister voice. "An' yer day's up."  
  
Skar jabbed his sword into Metal Sonic, knocking out MS completely out of commission. "What'd he mean by bein' so scared of ya?" asked Bunnie, walking up to Skar, carrying a long peice of robotic snake-tail.   
"Well, if you'll keep it a secret..." started Alex before changing his accent again, "He 'ad darned good reas'n teh be scared'a me, didn' he?"  
Bunnie put up her robotic fist. "'Ey, 'ey, I ain't tryin' teh start anythin'! If I'wuz, m'whole team'd be hea'!" laughed Alex.  
"You're a..."  
"Tha's right. Used teh be." corrected Alex. "Still fun teh have the accent teh scare the life outta people."  
  
Metal Sonic woke up in a new body, deep inside a base in Robotropolis. "Good to see you awake." said a voice very unlike Robotnik's nearby. MS looked over and saw Snively fiddling with some sort of computer. "I ain't got time to bother with you!" said Metal Sonic, before a great pain rushed throughout his metallic body. "Now, now, Metal Sonic, I saved your life!" said Snivley, holding up a controller. "The least you can do is not force me to take it away from you!"  
"Alright, what do you want?" said Metal Sonic.  
"Victory." said Snively simply. "That no-good uncle of mine can't do anything right. So, here's the plan....."  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere high above sea-level..  
  
Knuckles sat, watching over the Earth, seeing all the emeralds.. "'Ey, Knuckles!" shouted a voice behind him. "Why you feelin' so worried? Y'know dan' well those em'ralds'll be fine!" said a purple echidna from behind Knuckles.   
"You know what annoys me about you more than your personality?" said Knuckles, still looking out over the Earth.  
"No, what?" asked the purple echidna.  
"It's because you, Slash, are the only person I know who can read minds. Could you stop doing that?"  
"Yeah, yeah, fine." said Slash.  
  
  
"Hey!" shouted Tails, hovering down to a tomb-stone looking rock with words enscribed on it. "Get a load of this, guys!"  
Sonic dashed into the ruins to Tails and looked aruond.. There was a giant, ruined building nearby, and Tails was looking at a stone near the entrance, which had writing on it. Tails read it outloud;  
  
"The day celebrating years after bloodshed  
"Shall mark the master's come  
"His markings then shall be quickly  
"Coming one by one.  
"A land upon the clouds above  
"Will fall and cause destrucion.  
"The burning crator in the woods  
"Will start a huge erruption  
"A giant beast of hot and cold  
"Will cause an evil to be shamed  
"Islands will be floating again  
"And Mobius's last hope will have been framed  
"After all this havoc has been caused  
"A portal will be revealed;  
"The ancient terror will be released  
"And can never be resealed.  
  
"You don't actually believe some whacko ruin, do ya, Tails?" asked Sonic, tapping his foot.   
"Well, better safe then sorry." said Tails, walking cloaser to the temple entrance. "Hey Sonic, what do you reckon's in there?"  
"I dunno.." said Sonic, as Sally and Christin came out of the bushes. "Let's check it out."  
  
The four Freedom Fighters went into the temple, adjusting to the shadowy corridor. They heard someone talking nearby...  
  
"I can't believe I didn't put less emotional programming in that spy-bot of mine!" said Falco through gritted teeth. Christin moved a little uncomfortably. "Sir, she was a Bio-Android, not a robot." corrected a hawk nearby.  
"I know what that good-for-nothing android is!!" said Falco. "Android, Bio-Android, Robot, what's the difference?!!"   
"Sir, we finally got a new, special tracker fixed!!" said another hawk excitedely.   
"Superb!! Give it to me!!" shouted Falco.  
"According to this.." continued Falco, "...Yes... Gentlemen-- Oh, wait, no gentlemen are among us, I forgot-- Soldiers, get your weapons ready. According to this radar..."  
  
His voice trailed off into a whisper. "..Oh no... get out of here, now..." whispered Christin to the others. No one seemed to hear her. "I said get out!!" she said, loudly whispering. Before she could say another word, a hawk clawed at her, nearly hitting her head-on.   
  
"FULL SCALE ATTACK!! BRING THEM ALL TO ME ALIVE!!!" roared Falco, throwing bombs to block all the exits to the temple. "How'd they know we were here?!" Sonic shouted, spin-dashing three hawks, thus knocking them out. Christin blasted all the hawks out of the temple. Falco flew up a few feet above ground and pressed a button, making his whole body turn robotic.   
  
He aimed the blasts at Sonic and Sally, tying them up in sticky web. They struggled to get free, but it only made the web spread worse. Tails hurled Napalm bombs at Falco, badly denting his armor. "Foolish boy!! It's all your fault!!" shouted Falco, shooting a beam at Tails, nearly hitting the fox. "If it weren't for you, I'd already know where Knothole is!! I'd already have my first Chaos Emerald!!!!" shouted Falco. He charged his beam to make it a concentrated, super-fast laser, and aimed at Tails.He shot the beam, but Christin blocked it with her arm. A spark or two shot from the laser when it hit, then Falco shot three more. Two hit Christin with the same affect as the first, and she didn't show any sign of pain. But the third laser hit Tails in the ankle.. No sparks flew, only smoke from singed skin. Tails shouted in pain, hurling a Triple-Bomb at Falco, denting his armor greater than the Napalms had.  
Christin held her hands together and shot a huge beam into Falco, making a hole in hsi armor. "You fool!!" he shouted at Christin. "You are betraying your creater, you foolish android!!"  
"Android!?" asked Tails in confusion, still holding his singed ankle. "What're you talking about?"  
"Easy, you fool.. I designed Christin to spy for me.. She is the most advanced Bio-Android ever made.. But, thanks to you, she started dis-obeying me. 'I won't hurt them' she says. 'I know you'll kill them' she says. Patooie! It's enough t'make yeh sick!!"  
"What's he talking about?" Tails asked Christin. Christin, hiding a blush, kept her palms together and shot wave after wave of energy into Falco, slamming him into the ground.  
  
"Ch-Christin! S-Surely y-you.. aren't going.. t-to kill me?!" shouted Falco in shock. Christin shook her head in disgust. "I wouldn't lower myself to your level." she said, sending one more good energy wave into Falco. The captain was out cold.  
  
"You're an android?" asked Tails, a look of amazement on his face. Christin scowled at Falco's knocked-out body..   
"Yes... I had hoped no one would know... Thanks to Falco, I'm an outcast now... No one'll like me... Goodbye.." she said, flying out of the temple and into the blue sky (After blowing a hole in the wall, of coarse.). "Christin, wait!!" Tails tried to shout, but it was too late. "'Ey, 'ails! You min' untying me here?" sad Sonic, his voice muffled. "Yeah, a lil' help here?" said Sally, trying to break the sticky web she was trapped in.  
  
  
  
"It is only a matter of time.." said a cold, distorted voice of pure evil, as the cloaked figrue it came from looked around at a world full of havoc. "...I shall be free of this wretched place and shall reclaim what is rightfully mine." he continued. "Viperus!!" shouted the voice.   
"Yesss, massster?" said a slithering voice nearby.  
"It's your turn. And one more thing," said the shadowy figure in a deep, sinister, hair-raising voice before Viperus left, "Do not fail me."  
  
The figure looked into a crystal ball nearby and saw Christin flying into the night sky.. "This new havoc caused by Falco might prove useful." he said, walking through a shattering staircase, which reassembled untill he climbed it. "My reign draws nearer every day...." 


	8. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius.  
  
{~=/\ut|-|0r's |\|0te=~}  
'Allo again, 'sme, Skar. I'm not even in this story, so that stinx, but oh well. The main star o'this'll be Tails.. Oops, I'm giving away too much, huh? Well, actually, Chaos Zone plays most part in this. Well, enough wasting data on senseless author's notes, on with the cast then the story.  
  
Christin S.  
Christopher Aosis (Master of Chaos Zone) (#)  
Jestros(Doesn't actually appear)   
Jynx   
QuadClaw   
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Tikal  
Chaos(The good one)  
Syko   
Cmnd. Falco Sagot (#) (Doesn't actually appear)  
  
{~=Epis0de 8=~}  
{~=The Nightmare=~}  
{~=Made 6/23/01=~}  
  
Christin flew through the air, trying to dodge trees(although she tore through ten trees already). "Good... so far... thousands of years of planning are coming true..... thousands of years of secrecy to start events that are soon closing..." said a cloaked figure in the shadows of the trees. He held out his palm toward Christin for about five seconds before she flew away. "Arrgh! What is wrong with my pow--... oh yes... slipped my mind... Curse that Echidna!! Curse that Chaos!! The only thing good that came from that Chaos was my current powers and name... But that.. THING.. and that little brat.. sealed me here for what seemed to be the rest of my life!!" He tried to kick a tree, but his foot merely passed through the tree, as if it, or he, was a ghost. He roared, his voice making trees bend like a hurricane wind was blowing, then disappeared. "Atleast I'm the only one bound to those rules..."  
  
Knuckles sighed, still staring out over Mobius. "Hey, Mr. Knuckles? How come you've been starin' over the sea in a trance?" said an echidna behind Knuckles. She was a little girl, about five. "Sorry, kid.. had a lot on my mind lately." said Knuckles.  
"Like wha-at?" asked the kid.  
"... You wouldn't under--"  
"The Chaos Emeralds are endangered again, aren't they, Knuckles?" asked the girl, her voice suddenly more like a 17-year-old. Knuckles stared at the girl a second, then looked back over Mobius.  
"Yeah... You know what bugs me?" Knuckels asked.  
"Nope, what?" asked the little girl, her voice back to a little five-year-old's.  
"The way I seem to be the only person here who ain't a psychic." said Knuckles.  
The little girl laughed. Knuckles turned around, but the girl was gone. ".... I need some sleep.. I'm halluconating..." said Knuckles, going into the Emerald Cavern.  
  
"Do you think that rune stone Tails read actually meant something?" Sally asked, walking down a forest path with Sonic and Tails once more.   
"Well, if it is, it'll be funny seein' Robuttnik get shamed!" said Sonic.  
"Sonic! Seriously, you are so immature sometimes! THis could be a great threat!" Sally scolded. She looked over at Tails. "Tails, what's wrong?" asked Sally, walking over to Tails. "You haven't been yourself since those ruins."  
"It's nothing." Tails lied. "Nothing at all..."  
"You 'xpect me to buy that, lil bro?" said Sonic. "It's about your fox-friend, isn't it?"  
"No-- Well, half. But what if that stone is true, Sonic? You don't worry enough. Aunt Sally's right." said Tails. Sally smiled and looked at Sonic, laughign a little. "You heard it, Sonic. Two against one say you're too immature--"  
"I said he wasn't worrying enough, not that he was immature!" said Tails.  
"Yeah, Sawwy, 'dis is immatture!" Sonic mocked, mimicing a babie's voice. Tails and Sally both laughed.   
  
Later that day... (Midnight, actually)  
  
Everyoen was asleep in their tents.. Tails falling asleep hours after Sonic and Sally. He was having a weird dream..  
  
Tails woke up in his dream and looked around.. There was eerie dark green light everywhere he looked, beyond the floating derbis everywhere. "Hey! It's you!" said a familiar high-pitched voice nearby. "Rememba me? I'm Jynx!" said the cat, jumping off a large rock and landing next to Tails, on about the only platform that was barely moving. "Hi Jynx... wh-where am I?" asked Tails, looking around.  
"I danno, hard to explain.. for you, anyway.. Y'see, you're kinda dreaming, but kinda not... Kinda like your spirit left yoru body for a few hours untill you wake up. My Master usually does this when he wants to take over a body, but he's not mentioned anything about it."  
"That is because I have no intention of taking over this child's mind." said a cold, demonic, distorted voice. A staircase that was spiraling out of control connected to the platform Tails and Jynx were on. "You can get distorted here if you are not wary. Be cautios, young fox." said the voice again, coming from a cloaked figure, walking through the stairs-- Even upside-down and sideways, without falling or even looking distorted. "This is my dwelling. I've been trapped here longer than you could imagine.. I've grown rather fond of it, though.. Once I get out, I think I'll keep it."  
  
"Why're you trapped here?" asked Tails.  
"Hmm... good question. I was weak, that's why." replied the cloaked figure. "Call me Christipher Aosis."  
"Ok, can I call you Chris for short?" asked Tails.  
"Alright." said Aosis. "And you name is Miles Prower, am I right?"  
"Aww, I hate my name!" said Tails.   
"Oh, right, sorry, Tails, is it?"  
"Yep."  
"Well... I'm very, very busy in making certain things happen so that I can be freed from this wretched dimension. Fare well, Miles." said the cloaked figure, walking back up the spiralling staircase.  
  
"Hey, Jynx, would you mind showing me around?" asked Tails. "I mean, I've only got till I wake up to stay here, right?"  
"Yah, sure!" said Jynx. "Oh, and since this is a dream, you can flye!"  
"Um... I can fly anyway, Jynx." said Tails, flying up into the air.  
"Oh, yeah. Whoops!" said Jynx. "Well, Viporus is out right now, and our clown is temperarily out, but I can show you the others here."  
"Okay" said Tails, following Jynx through the milliosn of peices of ground and derbis.  
  
"So, where exactly is this?" asked Tails.  
"Peopel call it Chaos Zone." replied Jynx, landing on a bouldar near a transparent, winged, alien-looking monster. "This is our Energy-Sapper and Shape-Shifter, Syko." said Jynx.  
Syko made a roaring/hissing noise as he drained the life away from someoen. "Sorry, Tails... this guy kills anyone that's not guarded here..." Jynx explained, seeing the look of horror on Tails' face. They flew off when Syko started getting restless, and landed near a bizarre looking red-skinned beast wearin black armor. "And we nicknamed this guy QuadClaw" said Jynx, pointing to the four arms that split out of Quad's two elbows. They continued on to near where Christopher was. "And this is Christopher Aosis, as you already know. He's our master."  
"Your master?!" asked Tails.  
"Yep. He gave us all our powers."  
"Wow... How powerful is he?" asked Tails.  
"Let me put it this way; If anyone ever got all seven Chaos Emeralds, even yoru hedgehog pal, they wouldn't stand much of a chance against him, even if they were invinceable. This guy's tough." Jynx explained.   
"So, who are all the peopel here?" asked Tails once more.  
"Well, I have to admit, I'm the least evil person here..." Jynx said. Tails shivered.  
"What?" Tails asked, looking horror-struck again.  
"Yep... you've already killed our clown." said Jynx. "...Wait... you are that fox who helped kill the clown... aren't.. you...?" said Jynx. Taisl still looked horrified, moreso now.  
  
Jynx's face went evil with red-glowing eyes as he looked at Tails. "Well, watch your back, kid." he said, his voice suddenly monstrous. Just then, Syko disappeared.. "Hey! Where's he going?!" Tails asked. "And who's he?" Tails continued, pointing to the viper-like monster who had just appeared. "Well..." said Jynx, no logner evil. "... he's going to... Oh no... Tails... I've got to do soemthing quick..." said Jynx. "It will be for your own good."  
'What?" asked Tails nervously.  
Suddenly, Jynx turned into a beast. He roared, and right as he was about to enshroud Tails in shadow, Tails woke up to a loud crash outside...  
  
He jumped out of his tent and ran outside. "Hey, Bro, what took ya so long?!" Sonic shouted, dashing away from a transparent-blue alien-like beast... The alien saw Tails and roared as Tails looked horrified.. "I-I-It's Syko!!" shoued Tails, putting his shield/helmet around himself.   
  
Sally shot a small laser from her computer into the enegry-sapper, who merely absorbed it and flew at Sally. Sonic jumped in the way of the beast as its claws clamped down on Sonic. At first, Sonic struggled, but after a while, the beast glowed a deep red for a minute, and Sonic remained motionless. "What did you just do?!" Sally shouted, shooting another laser into the beast.  
  
Just then, Jynx teleported near Syko. "Syko!!! YOU DIDN'T???" shotued Jynx, constricting Syko. "Syko, you're coming with me!! You'd better hope Sonic is still alive!!! Because if he isn't, our Master will be very unhappy." said Jynx. At that, Syko looked horrified...  
  
Meanwhile, miles and miles away, a fox was soaring through the skies. She landed on an island that was floating in mid-air... It had some ruins built in the center of it, which were in pretty bad shape. "Welcome to Angel Island." said a 17-year-old's voice neabry. Christin whirled aroudn and saw a pink-tinted female echidna. "My name is Tikal." she said.  
"You know Sonic, do you not?"  
"Yes... I know him." said Christin, looking down at the sea below.  
"Ah, but something troubles you. You have quite a heart for an android." said Tikal.  
"How'd you--"  
"I'm psychic." Tikal explained simply, shrugging, as a blue puddle slid over to them.  
"What's that?" said Christin, looking at the blue slime as it took form.  
"That is one of my dearest friends. Chaos, this is Christin."  
::Hello, Christin.:: Christin looked around. She was sure she just heard someone's voice in her head.  
"...Chaos talks mentally." explained Tikal. "You'll get used to it. Chaos?" said Tikal.  
::Yes?::  
"Don't you have to take care of the chao?"  
::Oh, yes, forgive me." said Chaos, turning back into a puddle and moving off. "I have been busy watching that other chaos guy....."  
  
"Now then. Christin, what is troubling you?" asked Tikal.  
"..Nothing." lied Christin.  
"Come now, do not try to decieve me. I'm psychic, remember?"  
"Well..." Christin said, sighing. "For one, I don't like my life."  
"Now, just because that Falco Sagot created you shouldn't make you hate your lif--"  
"It's not that... it's just that now everyone knows I'm a bio-android." said Christin.  
"I see... and they do not like you anymore?" Tikal asked.  
"...well.... I'm not sure..."  
"It would be wise to make sure who your enemies are and who your friends are." said Tikal. "I'm sorry, I hear Chaos' mind voice shouting for help. The poor dear has a hard time gettin along with the chao. Feel free to stay if you wish.. but I know someoen who misses you." said Tikal, walking off. Christin watched Tikal for a moment, then followed.  
  
"YOU FOOL!!!!" roared Christopher after Jynx told him about Syko nearly killing Sonic. "IF SONIC DIES, THE WHOLE PLAN WILL BE RUINED AND WE'LL ALL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!!!! DO YOU WANT THAT???" continued Aosis. He continued without waiting for an answer. "You are hearby to stay here untill our invasion, or untill I say otherwise. If you leave once more without my authority, you will be terminated for good." Chris turned and looked into the giant crystal he kept to keep watch on things. It was sort of like a crystal ball. "If this doesn't work flawlessly... I'm not taking any chances on the ancient spell... I must be extremely cautious..... if not..." His voice trailed off. "If not.. I am most likely stuck here forever." He thoguht a minute. "Then agian, according to Viporus, I'll be in reign soon... I will wipe out all whom disobey me. All who fear me may live. All who are foolish will meet their demise once I conquer this world."  
CHristopher AOSis laughed evily. "Things are really starting to look my way..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, E-Mail me and tell me which Opening font I should stick with and To Be Continued font I should stick with. Also, E-Mail me any comments or suggestions, please.  
AndrewAllison1@msn.com 


	9. Angel Island

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius.  
  
Author's Note:  
Hallo again, every'ne. 's been a while since the last story (I think). I do hope my stories are good.. The part I'm really working for will take a while. But I'll make sure everything starts going haywire near the eclipse. Well, here's the cast.. Wait, I don't think I'm in this'ne! Dang.  
  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Christopher Aosis (#)  
Snively  
Metal Sonic  
Dr. Robotnik  
Knuckles  
?????(Purple Echidna)   
Christin S.   
Cmnd. Falco Sagot (Doesn't actually appear)  
  
Well, if I left out a name, sorry. THis one took me a few days and I might've left out a character or two. Well, enough wastin' your time and my time on the author's note, you people probably don't read'em anyway. If y'do, thanks fer not makin' this part a waste'a time. Well, on with the story,  
  
  
  
  
  
Tails woke up in another dream... He was back in Chaos Zone.. A cloaked figure stood before him.. "H-hi, Chris,.." said Tails, nervously.   
"Hello, Miles." said Christopher Aosis.  
"...Are you really evil?"  
Chris glared down at Tails for a minute, then back at his crystal.  
"...Yes... I admit, I'm not the nicest man in the world."  
"...Why did you b-bring me here, Mr. Aosis?" asked Tails, suddenly fearing Chaos Zone.  
"Because, I have an interesting offer for you." said Christopher.  
"..I-I'm listening."  
"I've been watching you through my crystal here.. and Viperus has told me a lot about you... And I've heard about your bio-android friend. And, well, I may have been evil, but I've reformed.. I'm here to help you." said Chris.  
"...Um... ok..."  
"Here's the deal; You know that volcano.. umm.. erm, what was it's name again?"  
"Fire Mountain?" said Tails.  
"Yes, thank you-- Fire Mountain--. You see, I have lost a certain item of mine-- the Chaos Emeral of Fire-- if you could retrieve it for me, I would help you in any way you want."  
  
Tails woke up right after hearing that.. It was still about 1:00 am. He decided to take Chris' offer and flew off to Fire Mountain..  
  
  
Meanwhile, miles and miles away..  
  
A female fox was sleeping on Angel Island, near the destroyed, old, Master Emerald shrine. She awoke inside a dream..  
  
Christin looked around.. Everything was out of control. "Where am I?" she asked herself, looking around.. "I think I can answer that." said a cold, raspy voice from behind her. She jumped slightly and turned aruond.  
"You see, when you fell asleep, I summoned your spirit here. I am merely a mercinary. I do good for others. My name is Christopher Aosis."  
"My name's Christin." said the fox.  
"Yes.. I know.. A little bird-- well, actually morel ike a snake-- told me that you were a bio-android and didn't like it. Now, I can help you with this problem.... for a very light fee, of coarse."  
"...I'm listening.." said Christin.  
"You see... all you have to do is to keep yourself safe untill after tomorrow, then I'll tell you what your mission will be. But for now, I fear that an ancient forsaying will be coming true.."  
Christin looked puzzled.  
"In other words... the new Chaos will be taking over soon. He is a powerful sorceror nicknamed Chaos, though, not like the god of destruction, Chaos. But he is still even more powerful. I advise you to be carefull. Fare well." said the cloaked figure, walking back up the wildly-spinning spiral staricase.  
  
Christin woke up.. "Ouch! Hey!" she shouted, standing up and pulling off a little creature who was pulling her hair. "Synnet!" said a familiar voice from nearby. Tikal walked over to Christin and picked up the little chao that pulled her hair. "I'm sorry, Christin, they're not used to visitors.."  
::Aah! Hey! Come b-- No, don't hit the tre-- Aaarrggghh!!!::  
"Oh, dear.. Seee you later, Christin, Chaos is having trouble baby-sitting again."  
"Do you mind if I come with you?"  
"Of coarse not!.. Just try not to laugh at Chaos, dear, he has a hard time baby-sitting."  
"Ok." said Christin, following Tikal toward the ruins.  
  
::Aah!:: shouted Chaos mentally as more Coconuts fell on his head. He jumped out and caught a chao who was about to try to fly off the edge of the island. ::Tikal... some help... please?::  
Christin fought hard not to laugh. "Christin, gather the coconuts for me, please." said Tikal as she pulled out a flute. "Ok" said Christin, going over to the tree where Chaos got hit on the head with a bunch of coconuts. "Feed the chao when they look sleepy, alright?" Tikal said before playing a lullibye on the flute. The little creatures gathered around Tikal (Chaos fell asleep) and Christin started giving them all coconuts. They all fell asleep in about ten minutes.  
  
Meanwhile, miles away.. Tails zoomed through the trees toward Fire Mountain, not realizing Sonic and Sally were following. He stopped dead in his tracks and thought a minute.. "Wait a sec.. If I get the emerald out of Fire Mountain's volcanic crator, I'd be fulfilling that ancient prediction.. Don't want that to happen.. I'd better not--"  
"Having second thoughts, are we?" said a familiar, cold, raspy voice. Tails hovered down and saw a half-transparent Christopher Aosis.   
"Well, if I get the Emerald, won't it start a chain reaction and make the crator errupt?" asked Tails suspiciously.  
"Listen to me, kid.. If you do this for me, I'll make your deepest wishes come tru--"  
"I don't need you to help me. You're evil. Jynx told me." said Tails. "I can sense it somehow. If I do this, the dark sorceror will take over Mobius. Don't ask me how I know, I just do."  
Tails flew off in the direction of Angel Island, leaving Sonic and Sally a note explaining that he'd be gone for a while. Chris tried to shoot a stun blast at Tails, but was powerless outside of Chaos Zone. "Curse those echidnas...."  
  
Tails flew over-seas, and got tired by nightfall. He flew down to a floating island to rest. "Man... I'll never find Angel Island.." he said sleepily, not realizing the island he was on 'was' Angel Isle.  
Tails woke up in the morning, relieved that Chris didn't bring his spirit back to Chaos Zone again. "Huh?" said a familiar voice, making Tails jump. He looked around, but saw no one there.  
"I coulda sworn..." Tails said, his voice trailing off as he went to explore the island better.  
  
"Christin, what's the matter?" asked Tikal, ignoring the fact that Chaos was being punched by a shadow-boxing chao. "You look troubled."  
"Well... you know Tails?" asked Christin.  
"Yes, I've met him once before. Why?" Tikal asked.  
"Well.. um... he's here."  
"And that's a problem?"  
"Well.. I don't think he'd like me now that he knows that I'm a bio-android.."  
"Christin, imagine if someone you love, family or whatever, was hugging you.. What do you feel?"  
"...Kind of warm inside. What does this have to do with any--"  
"You see, you are no different than anyone else. Oh dear.." said Tikal, now noticing that Chaos was now being overwhelmed by shadow-boxing chao of all different colors. "Excuse me, dear, I have to help Chaos." said Tikal, hiding a laugh. She walked over and started putting teh chao to sleep with her lullibye.  
  
"Do you know Knuckles?" Tails asked a purple echidna. He'd been walking for five minutes now and was finally near civilization. "Yeah, go check out either Isle End down thea' or check out the Emeral Cave." After some brief directions, Tails thanked the echidna then walked off.   
"Hey, Knuckles!" Tails called out when he saw a red echidna looking overt he edge of the water. "...Knuckles?" Tails walked a little closer and tapped Knuckles on the shoulder. "Knuckles!"  
"What?!" asked Knuckles. "Oh, hi Tails. I'm very busy righ-- Wait a sec, how'd you find the island?"  
"Easy, I saw it in the distance. Kinda easy to find the Floating Isle if you can see it." said Tails.  
"Oh.. ok. Well, I'm very busy... you see, I've had to hide the Chaos Emeralds.. and, well, I have to make sure no one like Robotnik gets ahold of'em." explained Knuckles.  
"What if me&Sonic look for the Emeralds?" asked Tails. "It'll be eas--"  
"Only one would be easy for you to find." Knuckles said, looking back over the edge of Angel Isle. "The others are very well hidden... One in a desert.. One in a volcanic crator.. One at the bottom of Crystal Lake.. I hid them all in very dangerous areas." explained Knuckles.  
"Oh. Well.. Do you know who all is after the Emeralds?"  
"Yes. Robotnik wants them for power, as well as Falco Sagot. Snively also wants them for some reason. Two other people want them, but one is kind-hearted. The other I cannot sense.. It's like he's from another dimension." Knuckles explained.  
"..What'll happen if all 7 Emeralds are taken?" asked Tails.  
"Well.. It all depends. If they are put together, the person who gathered them gains ultimate powers whenever he or she wants them. But.. Well, a Solar Eclipse is coming.. if they are gathered during the eclipse, a portal will be opened, and a spell will be broken.." said Knuckles. "In other words, it would be much better to find them as soon as possible. I'm very, very busy. Go talk to that other fox here.. um... that tan one."  
"What tan fox?" Tails asked.  
"The one helping Tikal and Chaos at the ancient ruins." Knuckles said, pointing to some ruined temple.  
"Thanks!" Tails shouted over his shouldar, flying off toward the ruins.  
  
"METAL SONIC!!!!!!!" roared Robotnik. "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!!" "Jeeze, you don't have to shout!" said Metal Sonic through a transmitter. "I'm doing something to help you right now."  
"And what would that be?" asked Robotnik angrily.   
"Releiving you of your work." said Snively behind Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik reached to press an alarm button.  
"I wouldn't bother." said Snively. "I disabled the alarms."  
"Snively!! What is the meaning of this!?" Robotnik shouted.  
"Easy. You, dear uncle, are an idiot. So I am relieving you of your post. I rule Robotropolis now."   
"Tough luck, Robotnik." said MS. "But, times change! So get lost."  
"YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!!!" roared Robotnik, taking out a controller and pressing a button.  
"What the heck--??" Snively and MS said together as over ten explosions shook the area.  
"I just wiped out EVERYTHING I don't need." said Robotnik, pressign another button. A giant, robotic viper broke through the floor. Robotnik jumped in. "Adeau!" he shouted, laughing maniacally as the snake flew back out of the building.  
"Snively, he has all his robotic battle-tanks on remote control!! He's taking ten of them, along with the one he's in--"  
"Metal Sonic, I know what he's doing. But he forgot to blow up the Swattbots we already have. And besides, I've got a very good modification set for each one of them." Snively said. "Now then, Metal Sonic, get your suit on and get ready for the plan. Sonic and his little friends will be getting back shortly."  
  
"No-- Hey, don't do that!!" shouted Tikal, stopping another chao from jumping off the edge of the isle. "No! Don't punch Chaos-- No, that's a fifty-thousand foot fall!!-- Hey! Stop!! That's not a-- OUCH!!" A chao hit Tikal in the head with a coconut by accident. ::Ouch! Ouch!! Get off of me!!" Chaos shouted telekenetically. He was being tackled by about twenty little chao.   
Christin would have been laughing, but she was too busy trying to soothe the chao to sleep.  
  
Tails landed on the other side of the ruins. "This is the place.." Tails said to himself. "Huh? What's-- Aahh!!" Tails shouted as a chao tripped him. A tan blur sped by next, chasing the chao. Tails got up and saw a blue puddle of slime come up nearby. It reformed into a monster-looking figure. ::Who are you?:: Chaos asked. "I-I'm Tails.." said the yellow-orange fox.  
"Tails!-- Heard a lot about you-- get back to you in a minute-- Come back here!!" Tikal shouted, running after another chao. ::They're being too wild today.. I have a hard enoug htime on normal days...:: sighed Chaos before goign after the chao again.  
  
Tails walked around to the other side of the ruins and saw what Chaos was talking about. Everywhere there were little creatures, running around. He flew in and started trying to help.  
  
After the day was over (And after half-a-thousand coconuts had been tossed and dropped, after ten chao tried to fly off the edge of the isle, and after all of the fifty chao finally fell asleep), everyone finally could think straight-- even though they were exhausted. "Man.. I see how hard this is now." said Christin, the only one who wasn't a bit tired. Tails noticed her for the first time since he got there. "Christin?" Tails asked.   
".. Hi Tails!" Christin said before a chao started punching at her.  
"Hi Christin! Where've you been?" Tails asked.  
"I was helping Tikal and Chaos take care of these little guys." Christin said, holding up the chao who was still punching at the air.  
"Yes, Christin has been a huge help." Tikal said gratefully.  
::Yeah.. but the chao were still as wild as ever..:: Chaos said, falling asleep out of exhaustion.  
"Christin, you didn't run because you thought me and Sonic and the others wouldn't like you anymore after we found out you were an android, did you?" asked Tails.  
"...Am I that readable?" Christin asked, slightly laughing.  
"Sorry, Christin, reading minds seems to be a common thing on this island. It can be annoying if you live here." said Tikal. "Well, this is the part of the isle no one really goes to. The other part is where you want to go if you're staying here for a while."  
Just then, some chao woke up and started running around, making enough racket to wake the dead. "Oh no! Quick, before they wake the other chao!!" shouted Tikal, running after the noisiest. Tails and Christin ran to help(Chaos was too exhausted.).  
  
Meanwhile, in another dimension.. "This was not expected.." said Christopher annoyingly, looking at Robotnik through his crystal, then Snively. "Robotnik wasn't supposed to fall like that.. hopefully Snively doesn't know the ancient prediction... This looks pretty bad.. then again, the person who everyone least expects is going to get the emerald.. probably someone no one even thinks of.. The forgotten often stir up trouble.. Well, however the way, the eclipse is drawing near, and I only have untillearly next year to prepare.. and the people on Mobius all have that same amount of time to get ready to die."  
Aosis laughed coldly, his distorted voice echoing throughout Chaos Zone. 


	10. The Mark of Chaos

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius.  
  
Author's Note:  
Hey, people! Just to inform you, I read my fics on that site, and just now thought of this: If the reading is bothering you, just save the stories as txt. documents and use Word-Wrap. Thanks, now I'll let Skar take over.  
Thank yeh. Well, this'll start the fir- er, the battle against a very powerful foe. I hope t'make it worth your time t'read. Well, here's the cast.  
  
Sonic  
Cmdr. Falco Sagot  
Christin S.  
Princess Sally  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Alexander III (Skar)  
Rotor (doesn't actually appear)  
Christopher Aosis  
Jestros  
Jynx  
Quadclaw  
Viporus  
Syko  
Chaos  
Tikal  
Knuckles  
  
{{[[Episode Ten  
{{[[Mark of Chaos  
{{[[Made 7/5/01  
  
  
Fire Mountain.  
5:00 Pm  
  
Sonic ran into the mountain, closely followed by Falco S. and his army. He dashed up one side of the mountain. A giant, robotic dragon, controlled by Falco, flew after the hedgehog.  
"Where is the android!?!?" roared Falco over an intercom.  
"I don't know!! She flew off somewhere when you came!!" Sonic shouted back, jumping into a cave. The dragon tore through the cave, ripping the walls apart behind it. "Don't play stupid!! Answer me!!!" shouted Falco again, shooting a laser beam at Sonic. Sonic dodged, tripping over a rock. The rock shot a beam of light into the dragon, making it explode, and causing a cave-in. Sonic grabbed the rock and dashed out of the cave.   
"This rock might come in handy!" Sonic said, tossing it up and down. He looked down at the molten rock below and saw something shimmering below.. "A Chaos Emerald!!"  
  
He carefully scaled down the mountain, dodging fireballs along the way. Right as he picked up the emerald, the mountain started to shake..  
  
  
Meanwhile, miles away.. "What are they all celebrating?" Tails asked, looking at a bunch of echidnas at some sort of festival. A little, red, glowing orb flew around Tails, saying, "This is celebrating the day that Angel Island fought for freedom from Black Isle. Several veteran pirates put up a good fight, and some of their sons and daughters survive this day."  
"How come you've got to turn into a red thing when you go into town?" Christin asked.  
"Well, I'm not much of one for crouds.. When someone sees a spirit, they panic." Tikal explained.  
"Whoa! You're a spirit?!" Tails and Christin asked in unison.  
"Yes" laughed Tikal, "You couldn't tell?"  
As she said that, the whole island shook.. "Oh no!" Tikal said as Knuckles came running through the town, sounding an alarm. "Not again!"  
"Attention everyone!!!" shouted Knuckles, his voice magically enhanced, "Get into shelter immediantly!!! Something has caused the island to fall!! Do not panic!! Find shelter immediantly!!" Knuckles repeated himself as everyone ran into large buildings. "Tails, follow me. Tikal and Chaos can handle the chao alone." Knuckles told Tails and Christin as he ran toward the Emerald Cave. The foxes followed, as the island shook more violently. Right as they went into the cave, they started feeling like they were on a super-fast elevator going down. Angel Island was falling.  
  
"Sally, get out of here, now!!" Sonic shouted, grabbing Sally's hand and pulling her away from the slowly coming lava. A gaint tidal wave came and doused the volcano before it could do too much damage. "What happened?!" Sally shouted, her voice partly drowned by the sound of waves crashing. "Angel Island fell." said Knuckles, who had suddenly appeared nearby.   
"Jeez, Knuckles, I wish you wouldn't do that!" Sonic said as one last wave crashed nearby.  
"Sorry, it's a habit. And I see what happened here." said Knuckles, looking at the red Emerald Sonic was holding.  
"...I-I caused the volcano to errupt?" Sonic asked.  
"Yep."  
"Nice going, Sonic!" Sally said, hiting Sonic behind the head. "You could've gotten us killed!!" she shouted.  
"Ouch! I didn't know!" Sonic said. "Hey Knuckles, what's happenin'?"  
Knuckles had vanished already.  
  
  
"What did you say?" Christopher asked in Chaos Zone at that time.  
"I said Angel Island fell before the volcano blew!!" Jynx shouted.  
"This is not good... Well, we can atleast attempt an escape. SYKO!!! Now's your cahnce to prove your worth to me. Go up there and steal the Emeralds. GUARD THEM WITH YOUR LIFE!!! Got that?" Christopher said, motioning to Syko to leave. Syko nodded, hissed excitedly, then faded away out of Chaos Zone.  
  
"Sonic, I'm sorry you couldn't find your parents.." Sally said as she and Sonic were walking back toward Knothole. Sonic was about to say something when Syko appeared out of nowhere. It hissed and charged Sonic. Sally pushed him out of the way and dodged Syko barely. It hissed angrily and grabbed Sonic with one of its claws. It drained most of Sonic's energy, then took the Red Chaos Emerald from him. It then flew as fast as it could toward Knothole.  
  
In Knothole  
  
"Alright, Skar... pull yourself together.. its not that hard..." Alex said to himself, walking into Knothole. He was walking toward Bunnie's hut when a semi-transparent beast flew into the villiage.   
"Shoot!!" he shouted, pulling out his sword. Syko flew into the ground, tearing apart the earth and creating a huge pit.  
  
"What's goin' on out hea'?" Bunny shouted, dashing out of her hut, sword in hand.  
"Some freak just attacked." said Alex as the beast jumped out of the pit holding a yellow Emerald. The monster hissed and flew away at lightning-fast speeds, obviously stolen from Sonic's energy.  
"Hey!! Come back here!!!" shouted Alex, dropping the bouquet and dashing after the beast.  
Bunnie walked over to the flowers Skar dropped. "Well, what do'ya know?" she said, slightly red in the face.  
  
"Good... two emeralds...." said Chaos, watching his minions searching for the Emeralds and putting them all in an ancient shrine. "..four... six... good job, Jestros, Jynx, Quadclaw..."  
  
Everyone was gathered at the war room shortly after Sally and Sonic came back... Rotor was the only one who wasn't there. "What exactly's goin' on, Sal?" Dulcy asked, peering in from a window. She was getting pretty big now, and more powerful. "I heard some noises, and saw the strangest guys flyin' around."  
"I know what's happening." came someone's voice in the back, creating a sudden silence, followed by a murmer of whispers. Knuckles walked up to the front. "Hey Knuckles, you coulda knocked." Sonic said sarcastically.  
"Mobius is in a very dangerous situation.." Knuckles said, ignoring Sonic.  
"I know Sonic has already calmed the god of destruction, Chaos. But that beast, Chaos, was created by a powerful sorceror many years ago, who also called himself Chaos. I remember the story quite well, as I've seen mages replay it in our minds.."  
***********************Flash Back************************  
  
An army marched through the woods, toward a strange place where a barren wasteland should have been. Instead, it was as peaceful a field as any, with an ancient building in the center. The soldiers, mostly echidnas from Angel Island, moved to the outer area of the shrine. "You were foolisssh to come here..." said a snake/man/beast, guarding the entrance, along with some other weird creatures.  
"As you mayy recall, our Master is very busy--VERY busy-- and can't accept any visitors." said a small jester, which was part cat.  
"Let us through, beasts, or else!" said an echidna, who looked quite like Knuckles.  
"Why don't we let them through?" said a high-pitched voice from a bigger jester with a glass face.  
"Yesss... you may.. meet our massster.." said the viper man. The five beasts flew off in five different directions as the soldiers marched closer... They were thrown back by a huge force of enegry. "No!!! We're too late!!!" shouted one of the soldiers. "Stand your ground men!" shouted the leader through the panicked shouts of his soldiers. A man floated out of the cave.. He had on a black cape, which draped down to his ankles, and was as dark as a shadow. His eyes were a light purple, and he looked no older than 18. He held out a sword with a skull making the center of its handle toward the soldiers.   
"Greetings! Greetings!.. I welcome you all!!" he shouted merrily, as if he was the host of a party.  
"Aww, but you have such long faces.. That's not very polite!" His eyes started glowing purple and his body radiated with dark enegry. "I guess it's time to teach you a lesson." he said, his voice becoming pure evil. He shot into the ground below the soldiers.  
  
"Alright men.. Steady..." said the leader of the echidnas and the other soldiers. A small flame flickered out of a crack in the ground.. "RETREAT!!!!" the commander roared, trying to hurry his men away. Some other ships flew in as another flame shout out of the ground. Suddenly, a pillar of fire burst through the ground, killing three echidna and annihalating one of the ships completely. Another pillar shout out, a larger one, doing twice as much. When the flame ceased, a dark figure floated in the center of where it used to be.  
"Now to finish you..."  
  
The sorceror laughed sinisterly as colomn after colomn of fire shot out of the ground, destroyign all that was near. It wiped out over half the army and ships. A fighter jumped out of one of the ships before it exploded. He was a white fox, holding a ninja'a sword. "How dare you challenge me?" shouted Chaos, laughing still maniacally. "No matter.." He held out his hand, making water shoot out of the ground and form into a puddle of blue slime. He tossed the seven Chaos Emeralds into the puddle, and it slithered into the ground. Suddelny, a huge beast emerged from the ground, making the ground turn into a huge lake. The fox jumped onto one of the remaining small islands as the monster took form. It looked like a dragon, but its eyes were where its nostrils should have been. It had two tentacles moving aroudn it, and a cyclone circled around his neck before the rest of him went into the water.  
  
"Kid, meet my newest creation.. the god of destruction.. Perfect Chaos!!!" boomed sorceror Chaos, followed by evil laughter as the fox got slammed by a tentacle. The fox landed on another island, barely, and sliced off the god of destruction's tentacle. It roared, but a new tentacle merely reshaped. The beast shot a beam at the man, hitting him dead on...  
  
***********************************End Flashback**************************************  
  
"So, this sorceror guy.. he isn't invinceable, is he?" Tails asked, a little nervous. "I mean, he's not immortal--"  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Tails, but he is immortal. And very, very powerful." said Knuckles. "You only saw ten percent of the man's power, at the most."  
  
"Jeeze! So you're tellin' me we don't stand a chance?!" Sonic shouted.  
"No, listen. He hasn't been released yet. But, the chances of getting by all of his minions by the next Solar Eclipse is very, VERY unlikely." Knuckles said.  
"No way! I can kick their butts, no prob!" Sonic said.  
"Then why did you get yoru energy sapped TWICE by Syko?" Knuckles mocked. A few people laughed.  
"Anyway, the Black Island was a major help in winning.. I know they're pirates now," said Knuckles, looking at Alex's puzzled face, "but they used to be mercenaries. I do not know the story of how they became pirates, nor do I care much to hear it. But you have a connection to the Black Island Pirates here who's playing dumb."  
  
Everyone looked around-- except for Alex, who looked kind of nervous. "You mean we've had one of those cutthroats with us all this time!?" a panicked voice said.  
"Calm down. He hasn't slit your throats yet, has he?" Knuckles said.   
"Wait a sec, don't all of them have a nickname?" Sonic asked, looking at Alex.  
  
Alex held up his arm, revealing a tatoo of a skull&crossbones with a black snake coming out one eye and looping around the skull. "'right, Echidna-boy, y'found meh." said Alex, his accent coming back. "I'll go get m'men t'help. They'd never think of mutiny 'nyway. B'bye, ev'ry'n." He dashed out of the room, followed by an uproar of whispers.   
  
"I must be going now. Good luck." Knuckles said, disappearing insantly.  
  
"Great!! Guard those Emeralds with your life!!" shouted Christopher Aosis, still pwoerless, inside the shrine with the seven Emeralds. "I could absorb the Emeralds now, but I'd lose so much extra power.." he said. "Well, boys, our day is coming!! By tomorrow, we'll be free!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{{[[TO BE CONTINUED 


	11. ChAos Rises

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius.  
  
NOTE: These Stories are best readable if you download'em first as .txt files and use Word Wrap.  
  
Author's Note:  
Heya! Skar hea'! So, am I doin' good with the 'fics? Hope so, cuz they're takin some time to make. :P Anyway, get ready, cuz the Chaos Sorceror, Christopher Aosis, will be unleashed soon!  
Here's the cast:  
  
Alexander III (Skar)   
Bunnie Rabot  
Jestros   
Jynx   
Syko  
Quadclaw   
Viporus   
'Slash'   
Miles "Tailes" Prower  
Christin S.   
Dr. Robotnik   
Snively   
Metal Sonic  
Sonic  
Rotor  
Dulcy  
Christopher Aosis (CHAOS) (#)  
  
"I'm bored!" Tails said, sitting next to Alex. He'd decided to go with Alex since he's never seen pirates before. "Why don'tcha play your video game, hun?" Bunnie said. She was sitting next to Tails. They were on a flying ship(Rotor had to repair it), and had been traveling for about two hours now.   
Tails got out his video game and started playing. "Hey! Wake up! You're the one who knows how t'pilot this thing!" Bunnie shouted, catching Alex dozing off.   
"Sheesh! 's'not like we're gonna crash! Th'ship's set t'go straight t'Angel Isle!" Alex complained.  
"Well what if somethin' happens?"  
"Then I'll wake up!" Alex said, shooting a small laser out of the ship.  
"Um.. Alex?" asked Tails.  
"What if you're sound asleep?" Bunnie said, continuing the argument.  
"Alex?" continued Tails, still being ignored.  
"I don't sleep that sound!!" protested Alex.  
"Alex?!" Tails said louder.  
"Ah bet you'll sleep sound as a rock if you get the chance t' sleep!!" Bunnie said.  
"ALEX!??" Tails shouted over the argument.  
"Sorry, Tails, what is it?" Alex asked.  
"You just passed Angel Island."  
".... oh..." said Alex, turning around and seeing Angel Island behind them.  
  
"Hey! Skar! What took yeh so long?" laughed a purple echidna, running up to the ship as it docked on the side of the isle.  
"Alex here fell asleep." Bunnie mocked. "So he missed the island."  
"You did? Again?" the echidna laughed.  
"C'mon, Slash, y'don't have t'mock me every wakening hour!" Alex complained.  
"Sorry, Drew." said Slash.  
"Don't call me Drew!!" Alex shouted.  
"Where'd he get the name 'Drew' from?" Bunnie asked as Tails jumped out of the ship.   
"Hey, who're your friends? Hostages?" Slash asked.  
"Slash, these are m'friends. NOT hostages. And don't get th'urge to shoot'em like you usually do to my hostages." Alex warned. Tails flinched.  
"Alright, alright... The others are hidden on Black Isle. I'll call'em." Slash said, pulling out a remote and pressing a red button.  
  
"Twenty-one hours untill the Eclipse tomorrow... Can't time go by any faster?" Christopher complained. He was still sitting, powerless, inside the shrine.. His spirit was, anyway. Untill he was released, only his spirit could leave that exiled dimension, Chaos Zone.  
"Sssorry, Massster, but we are keeping the Emeraldsss sssafe for you." said Viperus.  
"Yah, we're guarding da Emeralds with our lives!" Jynx said.  
"Yah need ta be patient, Master!... That, or find someone and give'em Time Powers--"  
"Jynx, do you know how often people come here?" Chris asked.  
"Uhm.... once every... millenium?"  
"..Not quite. About once every three centuries." said Chris. "Besides, I don't have time powers."  
  
"Hey, Rote, you know what this thing is?" Sonic asked, walking into Roter's hutt with the red, glowing crystal, which was the size and shape of a dragon's eye.   
"Hmm... No idea." said Rotor, looking at the red gem.  
"That looks like one of Tresunodos' eye!" said Dulcy, sticking her head in the door.  
"Dulcy! Stop doing that! You break stuff every time you come here!" Rotor shouted.  
"C'mon, Rotor, I'll be carefu--" Dulcy said before accidently knocking a moniter off a table.  
"Rote! Calm down!" said Sonic, expecting to see Rotor's face full of rage.  
"Dulcy, please, get out now!" Rotor saim calmly.  
"Alright, alright!" the dragon said, walking away.  
Sonic picked up the red gem Rotor dropped. "Hey, Rote?" Sonic asked. "Do you know anything about this Treunodo person?"  
"It's 'Tresunodos'. And there's a legend about it. It's an evil dragon with super-powers... Its left eye is stone and can predict the future, its right eye glows red and shoots lasers, and it's heart makes it immortal and gives it shapeshifting ability; It's dead body is inside a mountain and resembles a mountain sculpture more than a dragon. If its eyes and heart are put in, it will come alive."  
"How come you know so much about it, Rote? Souns like somethin' Dulc would know."  
"..Umm... I looked it up one day when I.. got bored." explained Rotor, looking nervous.  
"Anyway," Sonic said, breaking the silence, "Tails found the stone eye of Trenodos--"  
"Tresunodos." Rotor corrected.  
"..Whatever-- Tails found his left eye and I found its right eye.. that's good, right?"  
"Yes, its good... but do you have any idea where its heart could be?" Rotor asked.  
"Sorry, Rote. I'll keep an eye out for ya, though." Sonic said.  
"Thanks!" Rotor said as Sonic left. "I wish I could find that one little heart..." Rotor sighed.  
  
Snively and Robotnik were battling in Robotropolis. Chris, Jynx, Syko, Jestros, Quadclaw, and Viperus were watching from an extra-large crystal in Chaos Zone, used as a television (Hey, even evil sorcerors like Saturday morning cartoons.).  
A giant viper-bot smashed into Snively's Araknid, knocking it back a few feet. One of the spider-bot's legs slammed the snake away like a pesky bug. "Metal Sonic, status report, please." Snively said.  
"Your creations are still up and running. Here's the status report:  
Araknid-- 95%  
Mantis-- 100%"  
"Well, do you mind giving me some help here?" Snively said, irritated, as Robotnik's snake shot the spider down to 90% with a plasma-blast  
  
"Yeah!! This is better than the Mobius World Cup football!!!" shouted Jynx.  
"Pipe down! Robotnik's at 95%, he's losing!" said Jestros.  
  
A silver praying mantis bot walked into the street, slashing at Robotnik's snake, but missing every time. Finally, Snively's bot slammed the serpent with its eight legs, knocking it into MS's mantis. The robotic insect tore into Robotnik's bot, nearly destroying it before the snake got away. Robotnik pressed a button.  
"Ooh, the button!! How SCARY!" mocked Jestros.  
"How about a lil wager?" Jynx asked.  
"Yeah!" agreed all the others (even Chris)  
"I bet fifty mobiums that Robotnik'll win!" said Jynx.  
"I bet the same that Snively'll win!!" shouted everyone but Chris.  
"I bet one hundred against all of you but Jynx that Robotnik'll win." said Aosis.  
After all the betting was settled, they sat down to watch the battle.  
  
"All robots, AUTO-PILOT!!" shouted Robotnik, followed by unheard groans from Chaos Zone as four more Robots tore into Robotropolis ("I thought he wasss out!!" complained Viperus, followed by Syko's angry hissing.). A wolf, a dragon, a tank chock-full of weaponry, and a.. small robot the size of a house fly?  
"What the heck could that do?" Jestros laughed.  
  
The fly flew into Snively's ship.. Snively ejected right as the ship exploded. (It was a heavy-duty nuclear Bomb-Fly, :P)  
Jestros, Syko, Quadclaw, and Viporus' jaws all dropped in shock as Snively ran back into a main base. "Hey, Chris! Stat report!" shouted Jynx. A list appeared on another crystal, which floated nearby;  
  
Viper--- 10%  
Wolf----100%  
Fly?---- 0%  
Dragon-100%  
MegaTank--100%  
  
DeathMantis--- 100%  
  
"Hahahah!!!" cackled Jynx. "Me&Cris are gunna win!!"  
  
After a long battle, then Mantis and the Dragon were both 50%/50%, both in a draw, neither one getting hit once. The moon shone brightly as the two robots fought fiercely.  
  
As the robots fought into the night, the sky started turning red... "It's time. Get ready, men!" Chris shouted to his followers as they teleported to t eh Crystal Shrine.  
  
A group of pirates landed in Knothole-- A HUGE group. Tails and Bunnie were dressed as pirates, too. "Hey, Tails! Cool getup!" shouted Christin.   
"Christin, this is serious! We've got to battle!" said Alex, his voice not its usual happy-go-lucky self.  
"Hey! I'm an android, remember?!" Christin said, annoyed. Her body radiated with energy.  
"Whoa! Who's the fire-gal?" said Slash, jumping out of a ship. He was about 15. (In case you were wondering, Tails is 12 and Christin is 13. Alex, Sonic, and many others are 17.)  
"Slash, shut up. This is business. Not another oppertunity to flirt with every fighter girl you see." said Alex.  
  
The sky grew brighter as the small army of Freedom Fighters and Pirates walked toward the Emerald Shrine. Rotor had been working on a robotic dragon suite(Hey, lotsa people like dragons, they're powerful! Why not make robotic ones?), and had completed it flawlessly. He and Dulcy led the end of the line, since they were the biggest.  
  
"Hmm... 5000 Black Isle Pirates... 100 Freedom Fighters... a dragon... not very challenging, eh, Jestros?" Chris said, laughing cruelly. "I won't be as merciful as I was last time... This time, I'll kill them all...."  
  
The sun slowly rose into the sky, turning into a Solar Eclipse....  
  
  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
______  
/ / | | \ \  
\ \ / /  
\ /  
\ / 


	12. Chaotic Eclipse

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius.  
  
Author'sNote: Hey, sorry 'bout th'last story not showing a title&date&all, in case you were wonderin', it was finished 7/9/01. Alrighty then, if you like m'stories and have any ideas that might make it better, E-Mail me at AndrewAllison1@msn.com. Well, the fight with Chaos draws too close, so on with the story!  
(Read the first one for details on the marks like and (#).)  
  
Cast:  
Alexander III (Skar)   
Dulcy  
Rotor  
Tails  
Christin   
Sonic  
Viperus  
Jestros   
Jynx   
Quadclaw   
Syko   
Slash  
  
{{]}[Episode 12]{]}}  
{{]{[Chaotic Eclipse]}[}}  
{{]{[Made 7/10/01]}[}}  
  
The sun rose into the air with no sign of an eclipse anywhere..  
  
After about ten minutes, Sonic spoke up, getting impatient. "Well? Where's the eclipse?"  
"I have no idea.." Rotor said, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Hey, you foolsss!! The Chaotic Eclipse isn't for another five hours!! Then we'll be ultra-powerful!! Come on, ya whimpsss, come fight usss!!" taunted Viporus, standing in front of the temple, along with the other Chaos followers.  
  
"Ah'll get Hypno over there!" said Bunnie, charging at the snake. The snake flew through the woods, running from Bunnie. Meanwhile, Jynx flew over to Alex and punched the pirate. "Hey, idiot! Nya-nya!--Ouch!!" shouted Jynx, running into the forest with a cut, Alex close after. 'No one mocks me!!" his voice said, fading into the woods.  
  
"Alright, pick your partners, folks!" said Jestros, wrapping Christin up in a cucoon and hurling her to the graveyard arena. The clown teleported there.  
"I'll get the big ugly one, Sonic." Tails said, taunting Quadclaw and making it follow him into the woods. "Alright, all of you, stay back!" Sonic told the other freedom fighters as Syko advanced on Sonic, his claws clamping the air tightly. ::Sonic!:: came a mind-voice from somewhere, ::If you don't stop this guy, he'll be a hundred times more powerful!::  
  
Christin broke out of the cucoon as Jestros got to the arena. "Welcome back to my playground, Android, but you won't survive this time." mocked Jestros as he shot a bomb at Christin. The fox easily dodged the attack and shot a huge laser-beam into Jestros(missing his face), and doing no damage to the clown.  
"Nice try, girl!" shouted the clown angrily, shooting string on his knuckles, making them spiked. But now it's Sudden Death round!!!"  
The jester flew at Christin, slashing his spiked fists wildly. The android stepped aside before kicking the Jester in the face, busting it wide open. "YOU FOoOoOOooOOOOOooOoOooOooolll!!!!!" shouted Jestros, hsi voice becoming distorted as blinding light shot out of his empty head. Christin knew what was going to happen and flew off to watch Sonic and hope he'd do alright.  
  
Bunnie slammed the snake again with her metallic fist. "Nice try, moron!" Bunnie mocked as the snake staggared up. "Heh.... *cough*.... watch thisss." said Viperus, glowing silver. Bunnie charged at the snake, only to get thrown back by psychic waves.  
"Fool. I am a psssychic!!" said the viper, making the ground quake with psychic waves. Bunnie jumped up and ran around the snake, dodging all of its psychic blows. "Like that'll work againssst me..." said Viperus, grabbing Bunnie and hurling her into a tree. The rabbit jumped up instantly. "Dang, this guy's hard..." said Bunnie, catching her breath for a second. "Sure with I had that lil android gal's endurance..."  
The snake moved closer to Bunnie, his left hand/eye charging a ball of psychic energy, the other helping add energy. "Now, you die. I cannot allow any pessstsss to interfere with my massster'sss plan." continued Viperus, his attack the size of a bowling ball now. Bunnie stood still. "Any last words, rabbit?" asked the viper.  
"Yeah, I want to prove you're psychic." said Bunnie.  
"Alright. Asssk me anything."  
"Tell me my deepest secret." said Bunnie.  
Viperus closed his eyes, glowing red.. "I sssee you mussst like the open ssseasss...."  
"Yeah, and idiots like you!" said Bunnie, slamming Viperus to the ground, making it drop its psychic ball of energy on itself. After another good minute or two of pounding, the snake's eyes rolled behind its head and it faded away. Bunnie ran back toward where Sonic and whoever was left were fighting.  
  
Alex was fighting against Jynx, who had taken no damage now whatsoever. The cat put up a great fight. The cat disappeared.. Alex stopped dead in his tracks, nearly hitting a tree. "Where is he..?" asked Skar to himself. Someone tapped his shouldar, making him jump out of his skin as he turned around with hsi sword. "Peekaboo!" said Jynx, punching Alex about six times then pile-driving him into the dirt and moss. Skar jumped up.. "Man, 'might not make it through this'n.." thought Alex to himself, slashing at Jynx again.  
The cat threw its tail at Alex, giving him a pretty bad shock. Jynx moved closer, his body glowing blue. "Heeheeheeheeheeee!! My faaavorite part!!... Wait a sec..." The cat turned around and toop a step away. "Aww man!" he said, reaching into his pocket. "They owe me 50 bucks a peice!! Stupid cheapska-- HEY!!"  
Alex drew his sword into the cat, going clear through it's chest. Jynx glowed black, his voice becoming deep and monstrous. "How DARE you stab a man behind his back!!" he roared. "Time to teach you some respect!!"  
  
The cat shot a huge blue energy blast at Alex, barely missing, and hitting a tree behind the pirate. The tree shattered, leaving behind a small crator. "Uh oh..." said Alex to himself as Jynx jumped into the air, leaving after-images of himself. The cat kicked down super-hard and super-fast at the pirate, slamming him several feet underground.  
"Chaos may not be a good teacher, but he has taught me one thing; Always kick'em when they're down. Well, sorry," said the cat, charging another blue blast, "but looks like you're six feet under!"  
Before he could attack, Jynx was slammed into the ground with a thunderbolt. A huge, green-scaled dragon smashed into Jynx, crushign the little guy. The monster faded away when Dulcy lifted, leaving only some silver blood behind.  
"Good one, Dulcy, but you almost crusjed Alex." said Rotor as his robot landed nearby.  
"Aww, c'mon Rotor, I just learned that thunder attack!" said the dragon.  
"Yeah, but your landing could use some improvement."  
"Well you might wanna work on your flyin', Rotor!" countered Dulcy.  
  
Meanwhile, at Red Mountain's volcanic crator...  
A monster with four claws smashed another platform, nearly plunging it and the young fox it was fighting into the molten lava below. Tails flew into the air, dropping a napalm bomb, and tossing the beast into the lava. "That was too easy!" Tails said, flying back to the crystal shrine, not noticing a claw coming out of the lava.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" shouted Sonic, dodging Syko's super-fast charge. It still had half of Sonic's super-speed it copied. The beast hissed and his tail lashed out at Sonic, shaving off a few quills.   
Sonic went into a spin-dash and rammed Syko several feet away, but the alien-like beast still hovered energetically above the ground. A fireball hit the monster, but all it did to do was give the beast mroe energy as Dulcy landed.  
Syko hissed out of anger and shot flames out of its mouth everywhere, knocking down Tails. The beast grabbed Tails with his left claw/foot and drained Tails' energy down to near nothing. Its tail split into two tails and spun around rapidly like a deadly buzzsaw. Sonic attacked the monster again, but lost a few more quills when he nearly hit the two blade-like tails of the monster.  
Sonic got ready to attack again when the monster suddenly flew away.  
  
Sonic walked into the shrine, followed by Tails and a few others. "Ah, hello, Sonic." said a deep, sinister voice from inside as the sky outside quickly darkened, shining dark red light everywhere. "Welcome. Good show, surviving against Syko like that, but I'm afraid your efforts prove useless now."  
Sonic walked into teh center of the shrine, passing several hyrogliphics. "The eclipse will be full in ten seconds... nine.... eight... Seven..."  
  
Outside, the sun was almost completely blocked by a moon.. Finally, five seconds later, the sun darkened after a flash of white, and the sky went deep, dark red.  
  
Sonic dashed out of the shrine, along with the others who were in there, as blinding gold light flashed in an explosion. A man with dark purple hair hovered in the air; his black cape flowing down to his ankles. He laughed like a mad man before saying, "Hello, fellow Mobians! The day has come! You get first-row seats to view the end of the planet as you know it!!"  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	13. End of Mobius

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, you like my stories? Skar here once again. Chaos is released, the end draws near, yadda yadda yadda. Ok, now that you got the preview, here's the cast, followed by the story.   
Good luck, Mobius--You'll need it.  
  
CAST  
  
Christopher Aosis (CHAOS) (Hey, just found out I made this guy up :P Boy'm I dumb)  
Syko   
Alexander III (Skar)   
Christin S.   
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Sonic  
"Slash"  
Dulcy  
Rotor  
Chaos(god of destruction)  
Tikal  
  
(-_-)Episode Thirteen(-_-)  
(-_-)End of Mobius(-_-)  
(-_-)Made 7/13/01(-_-)  
  
Chris floated into the air for a minute, glaring down at the people below with a psychotic smile. Then he shot a blast into a field nearby, turning it into an over-sized chess-board. "Alright, I've been bored for the past 2,000 years. So I'd like to play a little game. Gather together at the chessboard-- you know the rules, do you not?-- and I will then suit you into chess peices for battle. I must warn you 'brave' heroes that this is a fatal game of chess. As in you get captured, you die. Oh, and for those of you cowards, in case all of you are, if no one arrives, I shall destroy the planet. See you soon-- if you know what's good for Mobius."  
  
Everyone got on the board; Sonic and Tails were knights; Alex and Bunnie were rooks; Christin and Slash were bishops; Antione was the king, since he knew the most about chess and strategy,   
and Dulcy was the queen, being the most powerful peice. The dark sorceror was the 'queen' on his side, being the most powerful, and the otehr spots were taken up by over-sized black chess pieces.   
  
"Hey!! Chaos is a queen!!" laughed Sonic&Tails, followed by everyone else (even a few of Chaos'  
followers snickered in Chaos Zone). Aosis scowled. "The black queen is called a 'warlock' on chess you twit. Now shut up and make your first move."  
  
After both sides set up a pawn defense, Aosis started the offensive with a knight. His piece turned into a centaur, a deadly half-man half-horse with a sword powerful enough to break the mighty Excalibur, and jumped over a pawn into the battle. Antoine shouted the nextm ove and Alex moved forward behind the far-left pawn. The current bored looked like this:  
(Q=Queen R=Rook B=Bishop P=Pawn K=Knight #=Empty *=King)  
(Black is in CAPS, white is in lower-caps.)  
  
R # B Q * B K R  
# P P # # # # #   
P # K # P P P P  
# # # P # # # #  
# p # p # p # p  
p # p # p # p #  
r # # # # # # #  
# k b q 8 b k r  
  
Of coarse, that would be a lot easier to understand if you actually saw it. After trading a few more warning moves, something happened; one of the dark pawns turned into a jester and stabbed  
one of Antione's pawns, proving the threat of the game's nature. The body faded into the board. The match continued viciously, Chaos and Dulcy finally coming into action. Many of Chaos' pieces were dead, except for him, the king, and some more defensive pieces.  
  
"Heck with chess, I hate strategy games. I prefer other types. But I still love the law of fatality.   
Especially due to the fact I'm immortal... If you can beat me in all the games, I will seal myself in Chaos Zone with this crystal here," said Chaos, holding up a shadow-colored emerald, before putting it with the other seven Chaos Emeralds. "If you lose, you turn into one of my loyal followers." He smiled psychotically again before continuing. "And as I said before, if you refuse to play my games, I will kill this puny planet."  
  
"First game.." said the dark sorceror, lifting Alex psychcially and placing him at a poker table along with Tails and Slash. "Poker." Chaos gave each of them ten gems. "alright, Chaos version; Jokers, twos, fours, tens are wildcards." He handed a deck of cards, which had Chaos Emeralds painted on the back, to Alex. Each card looked far different than the originals, but you could still tell what each of them said. "Deal."  
  
Alex shuffled the deck and passed five cards to each player. He looked at his hand;Fairly good with a heart Queen, a nine of Dimonds, and a queen, king, and ten of spades. He kept the spades and tossed all the red cards in the middle. Slash tossed away three cards, along with Tails Cris Aosis tossed in two cards, a scowl on his face. Alex refilled all their hands back to five. "I put down... one." said Alex, putting a gem on the table. Tails folded(he only had a King-Queen-Jack straight), and Slash met Alex's bet. Chaos, on the other hand, bet every gem he had. They laid down the cards one by one.  
  
Alex had an Ace, King, Queen, and used a 10-wildcard as a Jack. Slash had the same thing, except he had to use his 2-wildcard as the queen, so according to Chaos' rules, Alex won that match; Atleast untill the next person laid down his hand. Chaos put down a Royal Straight, two wildcards. "Alright, heck with betting, this round decides it all. Except for the smart lil two-tailed fox who folded. "No redraws, Jokers, Twos, fours&tens, Chaos-Version."  
  
"Now, what exactly is this 'Chaos Version' of yours, Chris?" asked Skar, shuffling the cards. "Chaos-versions of games means that the game is fatal. You lose, you die."  
  
Skar decided to fold early, he didn't believe in fatal risks that were based solely on luck. But Slash stayed in there and bet all his gems, as did Chaos. They put down theire hands. "Read'em and weep! Royal Straight!" said Slash triumphantly. Christopher laughed and put down his matching hand; all the cards were spades in his hand, an Ace, a King, a Queen, a Jack, and a Ten. "I believe you will be weeping, Slash. Royal Straight Flush." As Chaos said that, Slash faded away. "He's quite alright; he's merely in Chaos Zone now. Alright, I'm sick of games; this time let's make it a free-for-all street-fight. Me against whomever. Forbidden Zone. Goodbye." said Chaos, flying off toward the gray swampish area.   
  
Everyone on Mobius was around the arena of the Forbidden Zone (Chaos previously went into the World-Wide News station to broadcast it). Tails, Alex, Sonic, Christin, and several others waited in the sidelines to fight. "Good. I was quite sick of foolish games. Now for my favorite type of game; a true Fight to the Death!"  
"Jeeze! Is everything death to you?" said Alex, who jumped into Forbidden Zone to fight first. "Yes, life is so much more enjoyable with chances of death involved."  
  
A loud gong rang from out of nowhere and Alex began by slicing Chaos' arm off. Aosis jumped back; blood dripped from his shouldar where his arm should have been. His arm was lying lifeless on the ground. A shadow begain swirling out of Chris' arm, before turning into his true arm again. "Nice try, pirate!" shouted Aosis as his arms turned into blades. The sorceror rammed into Alex's sword full-force, sending the pirate flying to the center of Forbidden Zone. Chaos raised his hand,  
and a pillar of black-purple flames shot out of the ground, easily consuming Alex. The gong rang again. "Next." called out Aosis, a blood-thirsty look in his eye. Bunnie flinched.  
  
"By the way.." said Chaos as Rotor entered in his robotic suit, "..that was merely a warning." The gong rang again and Chaos started the battle off with a swarm of small fireballs. Rotor dodged all but one or two of them, and took little damage. He shot off full-force and shot Chaos with a huge  
lightning bolt, followed by wave after wave of lightning energy. Cheers shot out of the sidelines untill   
Chaos appeared in the clearing smoke. He raised his hand again; a pillar of fire shot out right as Rotor flew away. Pillars of fire continued shooting out of the ground, each barely missing Rotor's electric dragon bot. The electric dragon shot forward again, but was slammed into the ground by a tidal wave which quickly died before touching the audience. Rotor ejected from the dying dragon-bot and into the audience. Chaos changed his hands into claws and tore apart the robot before going back to normal and calling for the next fighter.  
  
Dulcy looked confident she could win; being nearly a full-grown dragon, she stood a chance of atleast knocking out the sorceror. "Dulcy, you aren't thinking of actually fighting that guy are you?" asked Rotor, brushing off some parts of his destroyed robot. "Well, yeah, why?" asked the big green dragon.  
"For one, you'll get killed."  
"You survived!"  
"I ejected before my robot exploded." said Rotor.  
"Do hurry, I'm getting bored." complained Chaos, watching T/V.  
"C'mon Rotor, it's not like I'm weak." said Dulcy.  
::Shut up already. I'll fight'im.:: said a mind-voice as the god of destruction stepped into the ring.  
"See? Now I don't get to fight yet.. I might not get up enough courage next time." complained  
Dulcy.  
"Better than having another death." said Rotor, noticing Bunnie's robotic fist was clenched and smoking slightly.  
  
Aosis scowled at Chaos. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my failed creation. How dare you defy me?"  
::You know the answer to that.:: said Chaos, stepping forward.  
"Well, it was quite stupid. You are as weak as the others here." said Chris.  
::And you are a fool for not changing your ways after all these years.:: shot back Chaos' mind-voice.  
"Well, I do hope you are powerful enough... Better yet.."  
  
Christopher tossed the Emeralds into Chaos, the purple Shadow Emerald in the core. Chaos turned deep purple. "Welcome back to my side, Chaos. Now then, who's next?"  
  
Dulcy was about to go when Bunnie stepped forward. "Aww man, I'll never get a turn!" complained the dragon.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the little half-robotic rabbit. You do know what will happen to you in ten more years, don't you?" asked Chris. "If you do not find a way to cure it, you will die of lead and metallic poisoning."  
"As long as ah get to see you suffer, I don't care." said Bunnie, her fist steaming.  
"Well, aren't you the brave lil fighter. Well, time to meet yo--" said the sorceror before being punched in the face by cold steel.. about ten times. "You little--!!" shouted Chris before being pummeled again. "CHAOS!! HELP!!!"  
The gigantic, evil god of destruction advanced on Bunnie, who had already paralyzed the sorceror in pain. The rabbit hopped up and smashed through Chaos, ripping out all the Emeralds and giving him a major headache. The beast went blue again and turned back to normal, falling down, out cold. Tikal appeared and teleported him away as Bunnie moved closer to the restored dark sorceror. He lifted a hand and caused a pillar of fire to shoot up around the rabbit. He laughed psychotically again. "Nex--" Before he could finish, a scolding-hot metallic fist slammed into his gut, then uppercutted his face.  
  
"Jeeze!! Are you some sort of immortal?!" shouted the sorceror as Bunnie moved toward him, her fur singed to a smokey black. She punched Chaos hard in the face, slamming his head into the ground, along with his shouldars. "Man, she's kickin his butt!" said Sonic as the crowds started cheering.  
  
"Now--now listen... if you stop, I-I'll help you so you w-won't die!" pleaded the sorceror.   
"What's wrong? You can dish it out but you can't take it?" said Bunnie, not noticing a beast coming in from nearby.  
Aosis stared at her, hatred flaring in his eyes. "You thought I was finished? I'm just beginning." He laughed as Syko came from behing the rabbit and slammed her into the dirt. She jumped back up and back-fisted Syko, sending him slying backwards. "I'm done playing!!" roared the sorceror, shooting a beam of darkness at Bunnie. He missed, slamming Syko backwards. The beast hissed and flew away. "Oy! Stupid rabbit!" shouted Chris.   
  
Chris staggared up again, but was slammed back down by another steaming-hot punch. "Jeeze!! Don't you ever die?!" shouted the dark sorceror, shooting a lightning bolt at Bunnie. She held up her fist, absorbing the electric energy, and punched Christopher in the gut, sending electricity surging through his body. "Y-y-y-y-ou id-d-d-diot-t-t!!" shouted Aosis before making a pillar of water sprout out of the ground. He shot it at Bunnie, totally missing her robotic arm. She slammed her palm into Aosis' face, nearly breaking his nose.  
  
"Fine... if you won't die... I'll destroy you all!!!" shouted the sorceror as a gigantic pillar of lava shot out of the ground. Everyone ran except for Sonic, Bunnie, Tails, and Christin. "Now then... One by one, I will swat you down like bothersome insects." said the sorceror, his voice suddenly a mixture of pure evil and a lust for blood. His eyes turned black and he lifted his hand, fingertips up, palm facing Bunnie, and a pillar of lava slammed the rabbit into the slowly rising pool of molten rock. "One insect down, three to go..."  
  
Tails and Christin flew in. The sorceror summoned up storm clouds, and a lightning bolt hit both Tails and Christin. Tails plunged into the lava below, but Christin, super-charged, shot beam after beam of crystal-energy into the sorceror before a pillar of lava consumed her. The sorceror stood and laughed his psychotic laugh at Sonic as he absorbed the seven Emeralds, becoming ten-times more powerful as before. But he still wasn't powerful enough to counter his next opponent...  
  
A super-scolding-hot metallic fist tipped with lava slammed into the sorceror's face, sending him sprawling backwards. He tripped over a light purple stone, uprooting it. Chris picked up the stone, then looked at who punched him as his fears came true;  
  
There, standing in front of him, was the same rabbit who had died twice already. Her fur singed to a deep black all over and her fist slightly damaged, she moved closer to the all-powerful sorceror   
and punched him in the gut, forcing him to drop the light-purple diamond into the molten pit below.  
The evil sorceror stood at the edge of the remaining land, faced by Bunnie, who's fist was steaming worse than ever. Suddenly, a pillar of molten lava slammed Bunnie back down again, not quite in the lava, but no one could survive a drop like that. The sorceror advanced on Sonic, radiating with energy. "You fool... you thought you could defeat me at those petty games? You thought I'd hold true to my word? It was merely a test of your intellect, and boy did you fail. If you had merely taken   
the sealing emerald from me, I would have been sealed forever. But it is now gone forever. And so is your planet; all because of you." The evil warrior moved closer to Sonic, paralyzing him psychcially. "And now, you will join your foolish friends in the after-life." said Christopher Aosis. Sonic saw a gleaming purple figure in the distance, probably another of Aosis' followers, before he passed out.......  
  
  
  
(-_-)T0 |3E C0|\|TiNUED(-_-) 


	14. Revival

Disclaimer: Sonic and other characters in this book are NOT my idea, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega, and are Copywrited by Sega. I take no credit for the characters. I repeat, I take no credit whatsoever for these characters or the places in the story, such as Knothole and Mobius. Also, for this story, I take no credit in the movie Laberinth. It is not my idea and I do not own it or claim I do.  
  
  
'Ey, Skar here. Hope you ain't gave up hope on Mobius yet! Oh, and sorry it took me so long and that this story is   
too short. I've been doing WAY too many ideas, and I was on vacation right after I sent the last  
one. Oh, and thanks again to Adam Cannon for posting these! The first six weren't as good, I know,  
but thanks for readin' em anyway, people out there!.... ehm.... if you read'em.....   
  
Anyway, here's the cast.  
  
  
  
Sonic  
Christopher Aosis  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Christin S.  
Diminios  
Rotor  
Dulcy  
Bunnie  
Alexander III  
Princess Sally Acorn  
Syko  
Jestros  
Quad-Claw  
????(Robotic Falcon)  
Jynx  
Viperus  
Robotnik  
Snively  
Metal Sonic  
Eric (The Mobius guy who died in the Chess game.)  
  
By the way, to all you Koolchat dudes out there I know (LaLaZ/Ashley, Marron/Fi, Zenera/Nyn, Matt_H_2k, Star, fairy/Tara, Evil-SS-Space-Pirate-Ryoko/Alyssa, red_mage, Gatomon_011, _Kari_, TK06, all you Moderator dudes (LadyG, Lexi, etc.), the list goes on and on like the  
Energizer Bunnie, which I do not own or claim to own, it is not my idea (Man I hate havin to add  
Disclaimers ta everything.)), Hi all you people I know from Koolchat! It's me, Andrew, a.k.a.   
SpacePirate-Khan!!!  
  
Alrighty then, this story is kinda short because it is basically the revival after the war. So, here yeh go.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic woke up.. "Whoa! Am I dreaming?" Sonic asked, mostly to himself. Everything was the same-- lava below, thunderstorm above-- except that the evil sorceror Aosis was battling with what looked like a jester!   
  
"Who the heck released you!?" shouted Christopher, shooting another cyclone of flames at the   
jester. "Who cares? I'm released, and you're in trouble." said the jester, shooting a huge purple   
ball of energy at the dark sorceror.   
"Dead-eye!" mocked Aosis, charging another cyclone. The purple blast imploded, creating a portal to The Void. Seeing what happened, Aosis merely smiled wickidly, letting himself be sucked in. "I'll get you all... Diminios, Sonic, Bunnie, and the rest of you... in due time....."  
  
The jester flew down and healed Sonic's wounds, leaving a scar on his right hand behind. "This  
scar will remind you of your bravery to stand against Chaos." said the sorceror. He then flew down  
to Bunnie, who had just woke up. "Thank you for helping release me. I grant five wishes to anyone  
whom releases me." said Diminios.  
"Wait, don't you mean three?" Bunnie asked, standing up.  
"Well, if you'd rather--"  
"No, no, five's fine!" Bunnie said quickly.  
"Alright then. Do you know what you want to wish for ye--"  
"Can you revive everyone that Christopher Aosis killed?" asked Bunnie hopefully.  
"... It will take some drain, but yes. Who all did he kill?" asked Diminios  
"Alex, Tails, Christin, Eric, and a pirate named Slash."  
"Alright, they will be revived.. But you do understand that it will take one wish for each, do you  
not?"  
"..It does?.. Alright." Bunnie said with a sigh. Diminios healed Bunnie, her fur going from singed   
to dark brown, and then went into the molten lava. He came back with the revived bodies of Christin, Alex, and Tails, who were all knocked out. "I'm sorry, Slash and Eric were already fully   
gone.." said the sorceror, putting the unconscious bodies down. "Do you have any other wishes?...   
I could get rid of that robotic arm of yours if you wanted." said Diminios.  
  
"The massster hass called usss to come to the Void!!!" said a snake-like man in Chaos Zone. A  
new, semi-robotic falcon flapped its wings and flew off a floating car. "Is he crazy!?" shouted the   
falcon. "Obviously, he isn't in the right mind... But, we can't dis-obey him." sighed Jynx, opening a  
Void portal. Syko hissed angrily and reluctantly followed the others.  
  
"No, I think I need to keep my robotic arm.... Could you make it where I could change it back and forth?" asked Bunnie.  
"Hmm.... It's possible. Is this your fourth wish?" asked Diminios.  
"Yes. And I thought about my other wish, as well."  
"And..?"  
"After you make it where I can change my robotic limbs back and forth--"  
"Oh, you wanted all of'em like that?" asked Diminios, his body stopping its glow for a minute. "I  
see.. Ok, I'll just have to cast an anti-spell then another spell. Simple. Anyway, please continue."  
"Alright.. Anyway, I don't really need anything else but that-- Not that I can't get on my own,  
anyway-- so, could I give my wish to someone who needs it?" asked Bunnie.  
"Oh, sure, common thing. Some old wise man gave all his wishes to poor people, who all gave   
their wishes to other people because they were happy with what they had-- That or it's one of ol'  
Kethra's jokes." laughed Diminios. "There, you can change your robotic arm'n leg back at any time. So, who should I give your fifth wish to?"  
"Rotor, in the workshop in Knotho-"  
"Knothole villadge. I know all of Mobius and all who's in it inside and out.. for the most part. And  
that's a can-do. I saw him awfully busy over Tresunodos, and I think I might know what he's planned."  
  
Diminios made Bunnie and the others float into the air, putting them down in Knothole, and then  
restored the land in Forbidden Zone before transforming into a blind beggar and walking into Knothole.  
  
Bunnie held up her arm, turning it back into a normal one, and did the same with her other. "How did you do zat, Bunnie?" asked Antione, the first person who came to greet Bunnie after she  
and the others arrived. "A guy named Diminios helped!" said Bunnie. Rotor walked up to the front.   
"Diminios is the idiot that created Tresunodos!" Rotor and Dulcy accidently said in unison (Dulcy was in the back.).  
  
Sonic had just woke up and laughed at Rotor and Dulcy before looking around. "Is Sally alright!?" Sonic asked. Sally ran out from the crowd. She tackled Sonic, hugging him. "Aaahh!! Sally! I'm not objecting, but I just got my arm healed!"  
"Oh, right. Sorry, Sonic." Sally said, standing up. "I thought you had died!"  
"What, gave up faith just because I was fighting a super-powerful, immortal sorceror that has the  
power to destroy a planet in minutes?" Sonic joked. Several people laughed.  
  
  
"Hmm..... this Void is quite amusing...." said Chris, studying his options closely, and learning how to control the Void to create and move matter. "I think there is even a king here, hahahah! This  
place is just perfect. Sorry to burst your bubble, Your Highness, but I'm taking over!!"   
  
Aosis looked throughout the Void, through it's eerie yellow glow, and started creating a maze-- just for fun, since his followers got bored a lot-- and then made a huge castle full of traps for his throne, and created yet another trap-filled and gigantic maze around his castle. "This looks like  
something off of that Earth movie, Laberinth. I guess that makes me the goblin King..."  
He looked at his followers, who were playing hopscotch at the time (Don't ask me how they got  
a hop-scotch set.). ".....Make that the "Moron King"...." He sighed and continued making his mazes and traps more complex.  
  
  
Alex woke up sometime near night.. The Eclipse had gone already. "Unngh.. wh-where.... am..I.....?"   
"Finally! You woke up!" shouted a familiar voice coming from a rabbit Alex didn't recognize at first. ".... Do I.. know you from somewhere?" asked Alex.  
Bunnie giggled a little, almost laughing. "I guess having regular arms can make a gal look totally  
different, huh?"   
"Wh-?.. B-Bunnie!?" Alex was in shock. "You're alive!-- I'm alive!!-- But I was-- Aosis was-- Ungh..." Alex passed out again.  
  
"Robotnick, that Jynx character really slowed down our preduction before the Solar Eclipse, but  
now we have 500 SwattBots, coming in 10 a minute, and each equipped with the new X-32   
Roboticization Guns!!" exclaimed Metal Sonic. "Excellent.." said Robotnik. By the way, in case you were wondering, Robotnik had accidently blewn up Metal Sonic. In MS's new body, he didn't have the Control Unit on. So Snively lost, big-time, and MS was forgiven since it wasn't his fault.  
  
  
Meanwhile, a blind man walked through Knothole, towards Rotor's house. He went through the  
door-- LIterally walked through the door itself!-- and looked at Rotor(even though he was 'blind').   
"I sense what your problem is, young man..... I can help." said the blind man, causing Rotor to jump out of his chair in shock, knocking the chair over.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aww, you didn't give up hope THAT easily didja!? I had to give'em a FEW tough foes, cuz ol' Robo-head was an idiot! Oh, and for you nitt-pickers, the Chaos Prophecy will be fulfilled AFTER   
Christopher Aosis dies. (And, no, he isn't really immortal-- Not to unnatural death.) 


	15. It's Not Over Yet...

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Sonic. I don't own Mobius. I don't even claim to! I make no profit outta this  
stuff. I do it for the fun of it. Besides, I'm broke, it'd just cost someone to sue me.  
  
Author's Note:  
Hey, folks, sorry about the delay for such a short story. Anyway, the layout's taking on a new look.  
Well, that's only because I forgot what the old one looked like... Anyway, here's Skar.  
  
Skar: Hey there, folks. Well, Chris is changin his mind faster than my mom |: P| All the Chaos dudes  
are renamed from now on. I was kinda sick of those childish names, anyway. These are a tad on the  
immature side, but oh well. Ain't my place to say. Anyway, I've been working on quite a few fics recently.  
From Phantasy Star Online to Outlaw Star (Both of which I do NOT own), to a few I made up myself that  
are based on totally new stuff, I just haven't been typing on m'Sonic ones enough. Well, here's the new  
updated cast:   
Symbols: means that it's a modified version of a real Sega character. (#) means it's made-up.  
  
{{CAST}}  
Dr. Robotnik  
Metal Sonic   
Bunnie Rabbot  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Diminios (#) (Maybe for the last time. Sure hope Chaos doesn't decide to attack...)  
Rotor  
Sylvia (NO, not the Sylvia from Fatal Fury. Dang, I hate thinking up names then finding out they're  
already used, but this is a fanfic, so it shouldn't matter.)  
Alexander "Skar" III (#)  
Christopher Aosis (#) (If you hate this guy, raise your hand...) (Now for the updates)  
Vaerial (Viperus) (#)  
Anubis (Jestros) (#)  
Solion (Jynx) (#)  
Kreiken (Quad-claw) (#)  
"Slash" (The newbie robotic Falcon) (#)  
Falco   
Fury (Syko) (#)  
  
Andrew: Well, without further a-doo-doo, here's the story.  
Skar: That joke was so lame.  
Andrew: what're you talking about, it's classic humor!!  
Skar: Classic my foot! It's either older than school lunch or lamer than Bill Clinton.  
Andrew: Grr, I think I'D know if a joke was funny or not!!  
Skar: I think you're a little rusty then!!  
**)Skar and Andrew start fighting. All the other Sonic characters watch with anime-style sweatdrops  
on their heads.(**  
Christopher Aosis: Just get on with it alraedy. Those two immature brats won't quit for an hour.  
  
  
{{{Episode Fifteen}}}  
{{{It's Not Over Yet....}}}  
{{{Finished 9/25/01}}}  
  
Robotnik sat in his large chair, laughing evilly to himself. "Finally... we've got the best defense   
systems and the most powerful weaponry in all of Mobius.. Metal Sonic, is my newest weapon  
suite done yet!?" shouted the maniacle scientist.  
"Yes, master Robotnik. It'll be in the docking bridge of the ship." said Metal Sonic.  
"Excellent. All I need to do is wait... once we have enough energy, those stupid Freedom  
Fighters won't stand a chance!! Hahahahah!!!!"  
  
  
  
"WHAT!?!?" shouted nearly everyone that was talking to Bunnie back in Knothole. Sally  
stepped up. "You're serious!?"  
"Yep." said the rabbit. She'd changed her arms and legs back to normal and was holding what  
looked like a pirate captain's sword. "What, y'all think I'd pass up the oppertunity to do this?"  
"But, Aunt Bunnie, won't that make you a pirate?" said Tails.   
"Hmm... Maybe, Tails. But I've gotta go soon-- They're taking off anytime now."  
After a few sad goodbyes, all of Knothole went to see Bunnie off. "I'll miss you guys!" said  
Bunnie. "I'll write sometime! Bye!" And with that, the huge pirate ship took off.  
  
  
After Bunnie had left, Rotor went back to his junk-heap of a hut. He took a key out of his pocket  
and unlocked the door, before nearly hopping back out in surprise. "Hello." said a jester-like man  
inside. "You're Rotor, are you not?"  
"Y-Yes, um.. who are you?" said Rotor, walking back into his hut.  
"Me? I'm the answer to your troubles. I can help you with anything." said the jester. "Call me  
Diminios. You see, the person who released me couldn't think of her last wish, so she gave the  
wish to you-- said you were a study partner in first grade school."  
"Must be Bunnie." Rotor thought to himself.  
"So, what's on you're mind? Whatcha need?"  
"Well... do you know where the Heart of Tresunodos is?" asked Rotor.  
"Oh, sure. Dragon Canyon, next to the red mountain volcano." Diminios casually said. "So,  
what's your wish?"  
"Could you get it for me?"  
"Oh, sorry, no can do. It's protected by special magic-- I can't teleport there, and any immortals  
such as myself can't enter."  
"Oh, well, anyway you could help me get it?"  
"Oh, ok-- That your wish?" asked Diminios.  
"Yes."  
"Ok.." The sorceror cracked his knuckles and made his body glow-- It wasn' necicary to glow   
with energy, but he liked to show off. After a minute, he'd made what looked like a Game Gear.   
"Well, there ya go! Hook in a keyboard and type your question-- Oh, it has infinate energy. And  
if you need any armor or anything, type a slash then what you want-- give an accurate  
description, please, I only had a minute to program her AI."  
"Her?" interrupted Rotor.  
"Yeah. Rotor, meet Sylvia. She's programmed not only with a powerful AI, but also with free will.  
In other words, you two will probably argue, so try to get along. B'bye! I gotta try out being free---  
Bein' trapped in a crystal for centuries can really give you a cramp. Good luck!!" And with that,   
the purple sorceror vanished.  
  
Rotor got his smallest keyboard (It was a mini-keyboard, very small and easy to carry.) and hooked it  
up to Sylvia before cutting it-- excuse me, her-- on. The computer made a yawning noise and the face of  
a female wolf appeared on the screen. "Hey, who the heck programmed me? They forgot basic   
triginometry!" complained the computer. "Not to mention I can't hear a thing!"  
Rotor typed in, "Hello, I'm Rotor. Could you help me?"  
"Help you? Maybe, but I can't see either. If you'll program in a camera and hearing sensors in me, I'll  
help ya." said Sylvia. "Oh, and my name's Sylvia."  
Rotor continued typing. "Yes, Diminios told me. Anyway, I have all the parts you need. In fact, I got  
some easy to hook-in sensors in here somewhere, untill I can find you a better one."  
"Oh, really? That'd be great!! Just because I have a face doesn't mean my eyes work. Set me down   
somewhere so you can look faster." said Sylvia.  
Rotor put the computer down and typed, "Demanding little computer, aren't you?" before searching  
through a stock-pile of robot parts. "Well, I was programmed with free will. And according to my   
command files, it seems that you're going to be giving the demands soon enough."  
The walrus sighed and found the camera, then began hooking it into the small computer.  
  
  
Elsewhere on Mobius, across the seas, was a large flying pirate ship. The Black Island Pirates. And,  
not too far behind them, was an army that had just discovered they were still around, led by the  
natorious Captain Falco Saggot. The fierce melee was closing in on the pirate ship. "Attention Captain  
Skar! You have ten seconds to surrender before we open fire!!" shouted Falco over the loudspeaker.  
"Shut up!" said Alex, tossing a hand-grenade at the ships, taking one of the littler ones out.   
"Hey, y'think that was a good idea?" said Bunnie, who'd just heard what was happening.  
"Hm... Find out soon enough."  
"What!?"  
  
"Alright men, open fire!!" shouted Falco, followed by the blazing roar of cannons all being fired at the  
same time, shooting large bombs or lasers. The large pirate ship returned fire, its shieldings taking minimal  
damage. Falco's army was quickly cut in half.  
  
"Captain, trans comin' in!" said another pirate as Falco appeared on-screen. Skar looked at Falco for  
a second. "Nah, don't sent it through." said Alex, putting on some armor.  
"Hey, Skar! What the heck do you think you're doing!? You know at this rate their'll be a bounty on your  
head so big it'll put the Tyrannasaurus Rex to sha--"  
"I said shut up!!" Alex shouted, pulling out his rifle. "End th'stinkin link already!"  
"No wait--" Falco got cut off.  
  
"Alright, who's up fer a nice lil' pilliage?" said Skar, rubbing his hands together. He had several bags tied  
to his belt, ready to be stuffed full of all the value he could find.  
A group of pirates joined in, along with Bunnie. ("Well, a gal's gotta go shoppin every once in a while, and  
who can beat free stuff?" she said.)  
  
"Hey!! They're trying to board!! Blow'em to kingdom come before they make it!!" shouted Falco frantically.  
"Sorry, sir, we're out of ammo and their shield's not even scratched!!" shouted the general.  
"Well, that's what rifles are for!!" the captain continued. "SO GET OUT THERE AND BLAST THEIR HEADS  
OFF!!!"  
  
  
  
  
"So, you can create literally anything?... Like a genie?" Rotor typed into the small computer. A window  
with a wolf's face popped up. "Whoa, genie? Let's not go too far, walrus-breath."  
"Well, ok, do you know what a standard motorcycle is?"  
"Maybe, maybe not." shrugged Sylvia. The window changed to an image of her drinking a milk-shake as  
the walrus typed in the command. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light and a broken-down motorcycle  
appeared. "There ya go, one standard motorcycle." said Sylv, her face being replaced by an evil sorceress  
for a second.  
"Man, you're even sarcastic?" said Rotor.  
"Would you mind typing that?"  
Rotor re-typed the command for the motorcycle, making sure there was no way to mess it up this time.  
After a minute or two, he finally got it right and a regular motorcycle appeared out of thin air. "There you  
go. Everything you asked for." said the digital wolf as Rotor hopped on the cycle and took off.  
"Why do I have a feeling I left something out?" he said mentally.  
  
  
Meanwhile, far, far away, in another dimension to be exact, a figure who'd almost been shot in the   
heart and killed stood before te strangest team of fighters ever. A clown with a glass-face. Another clown  
that was part cat. An alien that sapped the energy out of its prey. A viper-like man who had the best  
psychic powers in the universe. A robotic falcon, which had the attitude of a Black Isle pirate. A four-armed  
alien with black armour. And to top it all off, the most powerful Sorceror of Chaos of all time.   
  
"Where the heck am I!?" asked Falco, the captain who'd almost died. He looked around. "This looks  
like the Void!! What am I doing here!?"  
"Well, well, he's atleast got the location right." said the sorceror. "Pity, he doesn't know me."  
"Maybe I ssshould ssshow himm.." hissed the viper.  
"Or maybe y'should shaddup before I blastya!!" said the falcon. "We don't wanna kill th'guy!"  
"Yes, Slash, you're learning well. Falco, welcome to our new home." said Chris.  
"Huh?... Y-you're Chaos!?" shouted Falco, his face now white.  
"Precicely. You see, for a twelve-year-old child, people have known me for two thousand years, so my  
name is quite feared. I've renamed my associates. Their old names were so... juvinial."  
"And this has to do with me.. how?"  
"You'd bessst keep your mouth ssshut!" the viper hissed angrily.  
"No, no, he has a point, Vaerial. You have no reason to fear us, Falco. I have quite a few uses for you.  
While Slash here already took the place of Falcon, a half-falcon warrior would always come in handy." the  
Sorceror of Chaos said, making an image of Falco appear. The image reverted to a picture of a super-warrior,  
glowing with energy.   
"I've watched you for some time. I may release you, I may not."  
"I don't exactly want to stick around here!" said Falco.  
"Hmm, afraid that will be unavoidable. Your hours up." The sorceror laughed cruelly as Falco started  
changing into the newest member of Chaos Zone. "It's time we have a little revenge.."  
  
----------------------- TO BE CONTINUED-------------------------------  
  
Skar: Ok, so, who wants to go in and kill this Chris idiot?! He's ust annoying!! He just got his butt kicked  
and now he's ready for ANOTHER strike!! What's the deal!?... Wait, isn't there a blue moon coming up  
soon, or is it just me....? 


	16. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic. I do not claim to. I do not make profit off of this. Yadda yadda, so on, so forth.  
Note to Reader:  
This story is a heck of a lot easier if you download it, perhaps just temperarily, and use Word Wrap.  
I reccoment Notepad, very simple.  
  
Quick Note:   
Either Sonic/Sally or Sonic/Amy fans should be wary, as there is only one Sonic and two of them. And I already know who the happy couple shall be, and I won't change it over and over like that stupid "Bold and the Beautiful" show. Their writer's on weed or somethin'. Well, you'll find out soon after these last few Chaos stories are done, even if it means the end of Mobius.  
Also noote that someone more powerful as Chaos might be coming..... I won't tell you whom, but let's just say he's one heck of a well known villian to my world of fanfiction.  
Oh, and I'll be writing Chaotic style. In other words, in no style whatsoever. So, be prepared for unorginized fanfiction!!! Mwahahah!!  
  
  
  
(( Date: Now. ))  
  
Since the last story, we left you with Rotor off on some bizarre quest. Well, after a month, he's still gone. Tails and Christin seem to be getting closer. I became a better writer, and might add myself in the story-- NOT. Wait, I already am in the story, doi! Speaking of me, Skar and Bunnie haven't been heard from. Robotnik seems to be hiding out for some reason. And now, to Knothole......  
  
  
  
{{Episode 16}}  
{{ The Chaos Void }}  
{{Part One}} {{The Rescue}}  
  
  
  
The dark sorceror chuckled marrily as he finished the letter. Solion hovered above him. "Whatcha doin', Master Chris?" asked the catlike warrior. Aosis was startled at first, then put the letter in an envolope and smiled, laughing evily. "Solion, my friend, do you know why we were unsuccessful last time?" he asked. Solion held out his finger and started counting reasons, pointing to his fingers one at a time. "Lets see, Master... We're idiots, Diminios appeared, you got your butt kicked, you didn't know who you were up against, you stink at strate--"  
"BESIDES ALL THAT!!" roared Chaos.  
"..... Uhhh...."   
"Because we stuck to some fool prophecy, you twit!!"  
"?"  
"You see, if we'd have done it MY way..." said Chris, tying the letter to an arrow. "We would have won. And made them all our dark slaves. No, I'm making my OWN prophecy!! And I predict that Sonic will meet his doom here. First, we have to have a bit of bait. Solion?"  
"Tell me who, and I'll get'er!" said the happy little cat.  
"Good boy." He flashed a picture of something pink and furry. "Now, go to Station Square and kidnap that insolent brat."  
  
  
Sonic sat on the couch and sighed. The most action he'd had since the Dark Sorceror's attack was that disagreement with Sally, when she hurled plates and other random things at his head. His head still ached from that jar of pickles that just happened to hit him head-on. Atleast in that vacation at Station Square, stuff kept happening. A strange monster appeared, Tails crashed, Robotnik appeared, they got in a huge mess with the Chaos Emeralds and Angel Island, Amy got kidnapped, the Egg Carrier crashed... Angel Island fell again, Perfect Chaos appeared, wiped out the town (which was rebuilt quick, actually), and finally Sonic returned to Knothole, where everything slowed down. Sure, Robotnik was back at his old base there, but old Egghead was being quiet.   
Just as Sonic was going to get up, an arrow whizzed by his head, shaving a few quills off. After recovering, he muttered somethign under his breath before grabbing the arrow, which had conviniently landed on the nose of a stuffed Eggman punchingbag. Sonic tore open the attached envelope and read the letter inside. The letters, obviously cut out of a magazine, spelled;  
  
Dear Sonic T. Hegdehog,  
I have returned my attention to Station Square. I would enjoy you to visit me. You know that huge cliff on the Emerald Coast? Meet me there. Oh, and one thing you might should know... If you don't show up, a pink hedgehog friend of yours will take a long dive into the ocean.  
Your enemy,  
Christopher "CHAOS" Aosis  
  
  
Sonic thought for a moment before crumpling the letter up and dashing off toward the sea, leaving behind a trail of sonic-booms.  
  
  
Meanwhile.....  
Across the rather small ocean distance.........  
At Station Square's Emerald Coast...................  
  
  
"Do stop kicking, it's grating on my nerves." said Aosis, carrying the girl over his shoulder towards a cliff. "It's not like your little boyfriend isn't going to show up."  
"Let go of me!!" shouted Amy, kicking the sorceror in the gut and punching his back, but leaving seemingly no effect on Christopher. He merely chuckled every once in a while.  
"You sure are the stubborn one, aren't you?" he commented when he reached the edge. He turned Amy around so she could see out at see. "You keep kicking and I'll drop you right now."  
But Amy was ignoring him. She was too busy trying to figure out what that thing shooting towards them from the ocean was. She heard apporoaching sonic-booms from it, and panicked for a bit before realizing who it was.  
  
  
The blue blur shot up the beach and up to Aosis before stopping instantly. "Hey, y'know it's pretty pathetic when an evil sorceror has to pick on girls to gain a reputation back." he mocked.  
Chris scowled. "Sonic, I have a deal for you. You see, I've got the Chaos Emeralds already. But, it would be of no interest to finish you off immediantly. I've heard tale of the legendary warrior of the Chaos Emeralds. I want to fight this so-called invincable fighter known as Super Sonic, one-on-one, on my turf. You can get a party together to help you, but you'll still need to solve all seven puzzles I've created for you."  
"And if I don't?" asked Sonic.  
"Then I will take the girl back to the Chaos Void with me and turn her into one of my warriors." said the sorceror coldly. Sonic glared at him before giving up and agreeing. Aosis tossed the girl to the ground, smiling. "There's the hero I wanted to fight. Just remember, the more allies you have, the more chance of your losses. Farewell, Super Sonic." The sorceror burst into black and green flames from the Void and disappeared. Sonic scowled, and seemed to be staring at nothing before Amy interrupted him.  
"Hey Sonic, I can help!" she said, taking out her huge hammer.  
"No, Amy, you can't." said Sonic. "Too risky."  
"But I want to kick his tail for kidnapping me! Or atleast help kick his tail! And things are so... so BORING here!" she sighed. "And I've never seen Knothole before--"  
"No! You are not going!"  
"If I stay here, I could just get kidnapped again!"   
"You'd be safer here than--"  
  
The two argued untill the sun started setting and Sonic finally gave up, picking up Amy and starting his dash across the sea back to Knothole.  
  
  
  
{{{ You people are going to hate me for this, but I'm doing good to be writing this : P Anyway, here's the basic layout of what happened; Sally kind've dislikes Amy a bit, Tails, Christin, Knuckles, and Amy all agreed to help (after another long argument between her and Sonic). The evil sorceror came and warped the participants into his twisted version of a gameshow. And here we continue. }}}  
  
"Where is this?-- Oh, no, this is the Void!!" shouted Knuckles. The others looked shocked. The Void, as anyone who reads Sonic Comics would know, has a lasting effect on anyone who leaves it, turning them to crystal.   
"Don't be such a baby. The Chaos effects block that out for you five." echoed a raspy, evil, cacking voice. "Now then, you have seven stages, seven puzzles total, and a Chaos Emerald at the end of each. I would advise keeping your friends alive. And good luck. You'll need it."  
A crystalline wall broke in front of them, leading to a seemingly endless path of crystal with no walls. Down below was an endless pit of blackness. Around them the same dark, errie-green mist was the only sight to see, making for quite an annoyingly monotonous place. After a bit of consulting, the group started their trek down the path.  
  
  
  
******** What will happen to our heroes!? What does this evil sorceror have in store for them!? Do Sonic and Amy make a better couple or to Sally and Sonic!? Where is Rotor!? Has he finished his personal quest!? Will I ever get better at writing!? Will I ever stop being an annoying announcer guy and shut up!? Find out next time!!! *********  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Skar:  
Wow. I changed m'style a bit, I'll admit. Wasn't too bad, was it? Anyway, I DIDN'T APPEAR IN TH'STORY!! Aaaaaaaghh!!! Andrew you idiot I'm gonna kill you!!.... Oh yeah, and I'm lookin' forward to a cat-fight between Sally and Amy. Amy's got that big hammer, Sally's got.... ehm... Ok, I don't like Sally as much, so I can't think of any weapons she has : P Anyhow, gotta get back to trainin' me Sonic on Monster Rancher 2  
(Actually it's a Bowwow, or a Mew/Tiger, but it does look vaguely like Sonic.)  
See yah!!!! 


	17. Endless Highway

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic. I do not claim to. I do not make profit off of this. Yadda yadda, so on, so forth.  
Note to Reader:  
This story is a heck of a lot easier if you download it, perhaps just temperarily, and use Word Wrap.  
I reccoment Notepad, very simple.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes:  
Ok, so maybe it won't be that Chaotic. But the storyline might take a few twists and turns for the worst or the better. Let's see, who's an expendable hero.....  
  
  
  
((Previously))  
The Dark Sorceror of Chaos kidnapped Amy Rose. Sonic ran to rescue her and found out Chris' new sick idea of a game. Now Sonic, Amy, Tails, Christin, and Knuckles are in the new, modified Void, and are facing the first stage, which seems to be....  
  
  
{{{Episode 17}}}  
{{{ The Endless Highway}}}  
  
  
  
Sonic and the others started walking briskly, yet cautiously, along the path. Knuckles looked at the others and sighed. "Why do I gotta be the only guy here without a girl?" he asked, much to the annoyance of everyone else.   
"Knukles, Amy isn't my girlfriend." said Sonic. "Yeah, we're just friends!" Tails and Christin said in Unison. Amy made no comment, but seemed to get ahead of the arguing others, who quickly ended the conversation and continued marching forth. Sonic put on some headphones and took out a small, television-looking thing. He pressed a button on it and in a second or so Sally's face appeared on-screen.  
"Hey, we're in the Void, and we're all alright--" Sonic started, before a panicked Sally blurted out, "What!? You're in the Void!? No! This means--!!"  
"Hold it! I said we're--"  
"No, you're not alright! You're in the Void--"  
"SALLY!!!" Sonic shouted, annoyed. "The Void doesn't have that effect on you anymore!! As I was sayin',  
we're going down some endless highway of some sort."  
  
After a bit of chat, Sonic closed the TV down and put it away. He felt an odd feeling for a minute, but shrugged it off and continued walking. As he did so, Knuckles stopped walking. Sonic stopped. "Hold up!.. What's wrong with you, Knuckles? Hurry it up!"  
"I.. can't! My legs aren't wor... wor..." Knuckles looked down and his face was as if he'd seen a ghost. The top half of him was alright. But, at the bottom half, his legs were fully crystallized, and the effect was slowly spreading up to his lower chest. Before long, he was a crystalline statue, and disappeared in a flash of light.   
"Wh... What happened!? Aosis, you said the Void didn't have it's old effect---" Sonic started protesting before a voice roared out, startling everyone. Aosis' face appeared nearby, floating in the nothingness of the Void.   
"To find Knuckles, you must first find your way to the end of this puzzle. Or else you will join him. He is being tested as we speak." Aosis' face faded without chance of objection. Amy was almost as pale as Knuckles was, as were... well, actually everyone was except the blue hedgehog.  
"S-Sonic, what if someone else gets turned into crystal?" she asked.  
"Amy, I told you not to come here for this reason." Sonic said, marching forth. Christin and Amy continued after a second, followed by Tails, who seemed to be a bit slower.   
  
  
After a while of marching, and after Christin and Amy had chatted for a while, Sonic stopped and looked back. "Hey, where's Tails?"  
The two girls looked around. "Oh, no! I thought he was right behind me!" Christin said. Tails was gone.  
Amy palened again. "D-Do you think he's been turned c-crystal, too?" she asked. The others nodded as something rang in Sonic's pocket. He pulled out the miniature TV and saw Sally's face on it.  
"Sonic, how are you doing?" she asked. Sonic sighed.  
"We lost two of them." he said. "Knuckles and Tails both disappeared."  
"What!? What happened to them!?" Sally asked.  
"They got turned into crystal statues before disappearing --"  
"No!! That means the Void still turns you into crystal --"  
"Sally, that sorceror idiot appeared and told us that we'd find them again at the end of the path. They were just being tested."  
"Ok.. But don't get yourself killed alright!? Call us if you need to get outta there and we'll find the portal to the Void and get you out! And--"  
  
After a minute or so, Sally finished and Sonic put up the TV. Amy put one hand on her forehead and shook her head. "And you thought I was annoying, Sonic?" she said.  
"Wha-- I never said you were annoying!" said Sonic.  
"Well, you sure acted like it-- Wait, where's Christin?"  
The two hedgehogs looked around. Christin was gone, as well. Amy panicked. "Oh, no! One of us is next! Let's hurry up and get outta here!" she said.  
"I'm ten steps ahead of ya, Amy!" Sonic said, picking her up and dashing as fast as he could down the path.  
  
  
  
After hours of constant dashing, Sonic began to tire. Behind them the place they started from was gone. In front of them, the path was as endless as it was when they'd started. Sonic stopped and set Amy down, resting. Amy looked around and sat down, hugging her knees. "We're never going to make it out of this..." she said. Sonic felt another odd feeling inside him, before shrugging it off agian and looking in front of him. The sorceror image of Aosis stood in front of them.   
"What's the matter, Sonic? Giving up? Maybe THIS will quicken your pace a bit!" He laughed, snapping his fingers and disappearing. Sonic stared, confused, and looked around. The only thing of interest was Amy, who was staring back at the path behind them. Sonic looked and his eyes widened as he picked up the now scared pink hedgehog and started dashing down the path again. Behind then, the crystalline path was shattering faster than a cheetah could run. A good 100 mph, atleast, but Sonic kept going. He felt Amy getting heavier and felt his arm moisten a little before realizing, after a moment or so, that Amy was crystallized....  
  
"No!!" Sonic shouted angrily. "They're all gone!!" Amy disappeared, allowing Sonic to go faster than he intended, as he dashed past the sound barrier, causing sonic booms to go off. The sonic boom shattered all the path around him for as far as he could see, and he felt the impact of a thousand tons hit him from behind, obviously the invisable force Aosis used to shatter the path behind him. He fell, down, into the eternal blackness of the Void.... before everything around him faded and he somehow softly landed on invisable land. His mind flooded for a minute before a spotlight appeared around him. After adjusting to the light, he saw a shadow coming out of the blackess that consumed the area around the spotlight. It formed into the shape of a hedgehog, before coloring up to look just like Sonic and saying, "Looks like you blew it, bonehead."  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Sonic protested. The copy started slowly walking around Sonic, tsking, before stopping in front of his face.   
"That's what they all say. You know you let them down. Your friends, everyone, gone, all because of you." it said. Sonic shook his head violently. "It wasn't me!!"  
"No, no, you see, if you hadn't have done that foolish thing about picking up Amy and carrying her, you would have made it eventually. Why did you foul things up for that pink brat, anyway? Isn't Sally your girlfriend?"  
"No... Well, yes.. no, not really... I had to help her--"  
"Pch, honestly, to think you could be ME." the copy sighed. "You know it was all your fault! If you hadn't done that fool thing--"  
"What was I supposed to do!? Either way, Amy was going to be crystallized, wasn' she!?" Sonic shouted. He paused, then continued at his copy's silence. "WASN'T SHE!!?"  
"Yes. But you would have made it to save her. I will give you one more chance." The fake sonic turned into a shadow before forming a dark, cloacked image. "I enjoyed teasing you there. But I am really here to help. You can go back to Mobius, back to Sally. I will erase everyone up there of there memory about Chaos and the Void. Or, you can continue on, at the risk of faliure."  
"If I go back, Chris won't be stopped, and my friends will be lost forever!" Sonic said. "And if I stay here, I'm dead! What choice is that!?"  
"Fine. I will give you two paths. Choose one, and accept your fate, either way." said the voice. Sonic made his desicion. "Very well." The figure disappeared and Sonic was instantly transported to a crystallized room. Crystal statues of Knuckles, Tails, Christin, and Amy were in the four corners of the room, and Sonic was near the middle, shattered, green Void crystal around him. In front of him was a yellow Chaos Emerald. He grabbed the emerald hurriedly and heard a shattering noise behind him. He looked back to see Amy, back to normal. The other statues shattered, as well, freeing the others from their captivity. The group rejoiced for a while before a wall nearby shattered, as well, leading to a transporter. A voice boomed from every direction, the voice of the Dark Sorceror Chaos.  
"You..... How did you do that?! How did you get out of there!?.. No, it doesn't matter. I want to fight you anyway, Super Sonic. Prove my powers, and prove your rank as a mere animal. Get ready for your next task." thundered the voice before it faded. The group nervously walked on the teleporter and disappeared to the next area...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Next time.....  
Sonic and the others appear in what seems to be a maze. After having their endurance tested in the endless highway, will mind win over matter for the five heroes or will Aosis' dirty traps pop out and capture them all? Find out next time, when I feel like writing again!!!  
  
Adios amigo! 


	18. Laberinth of Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any characters of the sort.I type this story merely because I felt like it : P I make no profit whatsoever on any of my works. The only works o' mine I take credit for is that story with the evil sorceror Shen'Katu, and a book I'm writing, and the Caped Idiot.  
  
Note that this story is a heck of a lot easier to download it, even if just till you read it, and use "Word  
Wrap".. I reccomend Notepad, much, much simpler.  
  
  
  
Previously,  
  
There was a bit of a scare as the group went down the endless path as the group started turning to crystal!! When things seemingly were going to end, a mysterious cloaked figure appeared and helped Sonic out. What decision did he make? Who was that kid? And most important of all, now that they're back together again, what will the next task be like? Find out todaY!!  
  
  
  
  
{{{Episode 18}}}  
{{{Laberinth of Insanity}}}  
  
  
  
Sonic and the others appeared in the middle of an intersection of about 20 different paths and a wall. "Well... who here has a lotta luck?" asked Sonic. Everyone shrugged. "Man, we could really use Alex right now..."  
"How about we play Odds-Evens?" suggested Amy. The group shrugged and huddled up. They all held out their hands, Sonic holding out one finger, everyone else holding out two.   
"The odds have it." said Amy.  
"Hold it! Sonic couldn't navigate if he had a compas!!" Knuckles argued.  
"I tracked down the Egg Carrier and chased it through the Red Mountains, didn't I?!"  
"Yeah, to rescue Amy."  
"No, it was because I have a good sense of direction!"  
"Oh, grow up you two!" Amy shouted. "I'll pick one." She picked a random path and lead the way. Tails and Christin tried to fly up but their heads were met with an invisable ceiling above them and they decided it was best just to follow the others on foot. After what seemed to be hours, they came to an intersection.   
  
"Not another one!" Sonic complained. He looked around the 19 other paths... "Hey, wait a minute... This is where we started!"  
"I told you! Hedgehogs don't have any sense of direction!" Knuckles said proudly. "Unlike us Echidnas. Now, follow me."  
  
Knuckles picked another path and led the others down it. And, as with Amy, they eventually came to the same intersection they started from. "Way to go, knuckle-head! Real sense of direction you got there!" mocked Sonic. Knuckles scowled. "Well, let's see you lead us through this maze!"  
"I will!"  
  
Sonic went off on another path, followed by the others. The two foxes behind the rest didn't seem to mind where they were going. They were playing some sort of game. After another long while of walking and dead-ends, they found their way!.... back to the intersection they started from, yet again.  
"See? I told you hedgehogs had poor sense of direction!" Knuckles said. Sonic scowled. "You're one to boast, Mr. Natural Navigator." he mocked. The group split up and covered the rest of the paths, but ended up just meeting back at the intersection they started from.... again.  
"We've tried all 20 of these stupid paths!!" Sonic shouted angrily, kicking the bit of wall between two areas where the path began. "This isn't fair!"  
"20 paths?" Chrisitn asked, counting her fingers, confused.  
"You just ain't lookin' hard enough!" Knuckles said.  
"Says who?" Sonic asked, looking irritated at the echidna.  
"Says me."  
"Well you did as good as any of us!" protested Sonic.  
"Atleast I had some idea where I was going, unlike Amy or you one!" Knuckles shouted.   
The two eventually broke out in a bit of a fist-fight. Christin's eyes brightened. "I've got it! There aren't 20 paths here!" she said, walking to the only wall there was. Tails and Amy looked at her odd-- Sonic and Knuckles stopped fighting, Knuckles pulling Sonic's quills and biting his leg, and Sonic pinching Knuckle's nose and digging his foot into his stomache. Christin put her hand on the wall and a screeching sound blared. Everyone covered their ears as the crystal wall shattered, revealing a room with stairs which lead down to the rest of the maze, and hopefully the next Emerald. "Wow! Now that's more like it!" Amy shouted. "Come on, slow-pokes!" The pink hedgehog quickly walked to the next area. Christin went down next, followed by Tails and Knuckles. Sonic had an odd feeling a minute ago but found it easy to ignore now as he climbed down the stairs. Below him were all the others, along with... the red Chaos Emerald! Amy had already picked it up and handed it to Sonic as the maze around them shattered, plunging them all into a portal.   
  
(({{To Be Continued}}))  
  
Next Time  
  
Sonic and his pals go through a tower-like area, passing many booby traps. What kind of task lies waiting for them in the next room? Will they make it to the top and capture another Emerald? Will they get all the Emeralds and defeat Christopher Aosis? Will I ever stop being so annoying? Find out next time!!  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
'Allo again, I've been writing like mad lately. Sorry for makin'em so short, but I'll atleast try to make the battle with Aosis long. And the mushy episode coming up... What? Yeh don't think I can write a mushy scene!?... Yer probably right **sighs** But yah can't blame a guy fer tryin. Oh and one more thing... Why the heck ain't I appearing in these stories!? Waahh!... ehh... see you.  
--Skar 


	19. Chaos Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any characters of the sort.I type this story merely because I felt like it : P I make no profit whatsoever on any of my works. The only works o' mine I take credit for is that story with the evil sorceror Shen'Katu, and a book I'm writing, and the Caped Idiot. Also, the game Monster Rancher Two and all monsters with it are not mine, nor is the Playstation game console. I merely used them as a ridiculous test on this story.  
  
Note that this story is a heck of a lot easier to download it, even if just till you read it, and use "Word  
Wrap".. I reccomend Notepad, much, much simpler.  
  
Note: Amy fans, you're gonna love this one. The pink hedgehog finally gets her chance to nab an emerald while the others are "Hanging around". You'll see.  
  
Previously:  
Sonic and the group made it through an annoyingly complex, yet stupidily simple maze last time. It wasn't near as overrated and challenging as the sorceror had threatened. Now they enter the next challenge, a crystalline tower full of traps in every floor. Can they reach the top and get the emerald, or will Chris' new challenge wipe them out? Will Skar ever appear in the story again?  
Hey, that ain't funny!!  
  
Find out today!! (Except for the Skar part.)  
  
  
{{Episode 19}}   
{{Chaos Tower}}  
  
  
  
The five heroes walked into the dark first room. A faint sound could be heard, other than their footsteps.. Five torches lit the room, and they looked up, finding the center of the floor was a rising platform that went through atleast the next floor or so. Nothing happened other than the torches lighting...  
".... Why ain't anything happening?" complained Knuckles. "I want some action!!"  
"I dunno... Hey Tails, why're you being so quiet?" Sonic asked. Tails looked away from some cards he was holding.   
"Sorry, Sonic, what did you say?"  
"Nothing." sighed Sonic.   
"If those two would stop playing, they'd be a big help..." Knuckles muttered under his breath.  
  
Suddenly, the platform they were on in the middle of the room rose up into the next room. The torches in that room lit up and a small box appeared-- it had a different color on each side of it.  
"Aww, man, I hate those puzzles!" Sonic complained as the box lifted and mixed itself up, jumbling the colors around. Knuckles walked up to the box and picked it up.   
"These cube things are a sinch." he said, twisting it around a few times. After an hour or so, and after Sally had called once or twice, Knuckles gave up and tossed the block away. "Man... I'm used to the triangles!"  
"I can do it!" Amy said, running up to the block. Knuckles smirked. "Yeah, right." As soon as the words had left his mouth, however, he saw Amy run up to him with the block back in order. Everyone stared at her, wide-eyed.. "I told yah!" she said as the box shattered and the platform rose to the next floor.  
  
As soon as the platform stopped moving, everyone saw five closed doors. Above them was a roof, so one of the doors must have lead to stairs or something. Knuckles walked up to one of the doors. "What is this, a gameshow? Pch." He opened the door, and a bunch of string looped out and pulled him in, turning him into a puppet. ".... Don't.... even..... say... a word......" he muttered to the others.  
"Whoa! When will this CHaos guy grow up?" Sonic mocked. He picked out a door and opened it, only to meet the same fate as the echidna. "... Aww, man, I must look like an idiot right now..."   
  
Tails and Christin nervously picked two of the doors, both of which turned them into puppets, leaving Amy with the correct choice. "Oh, great!" Knuckles commented. "We're doomed."  
The pink hedgehog took out her hammer threateningly, aiming it at Knuckles' head before storming off through the door, determined to finish this. She marched up the stairs and into the next room, which had three barred doors... "Uh... Maybe I should've picked a door first...." she said, looking nervously at the first door, which was slowly rising. A winged serpent darted out of it, slithering and flying around the room at a speed to rival Sonic's, almost! After a bit of flashy, confusing movements, it striked its fangs otu at Amy, missing by a hair before circling around the wall, and back at her to strike again. The pink hedgehog jumped to avoid the snake, and as it made its way back, she flung her hammer down on his head, mashing it into the ground. "Yes! I can do this!" she shouted triumphantly before the second door opened. She heard growling... At first, it sounded like a dog... then two dogs.. then three... A large, blue and black-furred, three-headed wolf bounded out of its cage. On its hind legs, it was three times larger than Amy. She screamed, having a life-long fear of dogs, and started running around the room, dodging jagged-toothed mouths and the occasional claw. After a bit, she got sick of it and jumped on the beast's back. The three heads, she soon found out, also had quite long necks, as the wolf's heads kept snapping at her like a dog trying to rid itself of a flea. She bopped one on the head, knocking it out, and jumped as the other two colllided, K/Oing eachother. She jumped off the dog, which faded away, along with the snake, and noticed the room around her was growing three times larger...  
  
And the third door opened.. "This'll be easy!" Amy said, keeping her hammer in stance as whatever was in there snorted. It roared, breathing out a wave of flames, before extending its long, serpent-like head and neck out. Its head alone was the size of four large refridgerators, atleast, and its teeth were all as big as Amy herself. It snapped at her, barely missing, before getting bopped on the head with a hammer. It merely shook its head a bit and laughed, stomping its front feet out of its cage.   
  
"Oh, no..." said a breathless Amy as the rest of it stomped out. It was a black-scaled, red-eyed, razor-sharp-clawed, bladed-tailed, fire-and-thunder-breathing.... "DRAGON!!!" she screamed, dodging a tail swipe that could have sliced her head off like a knife through butter. She jumped up and tried to bop it on the head, but it just stood on its hind legs and avoided the hit entirely. On its hind legs, it was truly magnificant, standing a good two or three stories tall. Fortunately, by the time the dragon had gotten out, the room around it had increased to the size of a domed baseball stadium. Amy landed on the ground just in time to jump over another tail-swipe, before being slapped about ten yards away. The dragon laughed and kicked her back another ten yards before she could recover fully, and then hit her with the flat of its bladed tail, slamming her a good 70 feet more back.  
  
She got up, quite bruised, and pulled out her hammer. The dragon looked at the thing, a mere toy to it, and laughed, spitting a thunderbolt into the air. Amy pressed and held a button on her hammer, making it so big it actually stood above the dragon. She held it back, aiming it at the now cowering beast's head, and brought it down hard, smashing the dragon's skull. A wall behind her shattered, revealing a staircase to the next, huge room. She cheered as the dragon lied motionless and dashed up the stairs and shrinking her hammer back down.  
  
The pink hedgehog stopped dead as she reached the next room... In front of her was a very small, 5-inch-wide path of crystal, that went straight across a pit of icey spikes below. The wind picked up as she stood there, feeling like jagged shards of ice. It went away, as if it were a living creature, and the heroine, after quite a while of thinking, decided to start walking on the path. Fortunately, the wind seemed to have died down, but she soon realized that the pathwas made of sturdy ice, and was only four inches wide now. The icey spikes below looked like wet, steel, jagged teeth now. Before she could think about what was happening, however, the icey wind picked back up around her, almost knocking her off. In fact, she was holding on to the path by her hands, and climbing back up, with no help from the ruthless, freezing air. But as she got back up, she felt a pleasant warm breeze, and was quite enjoying herself... untill she felt her shoes start to moisten...  
  
Amy looked down.. "Oh, no!! The path's melting!!" she screamed, looking down at the thawed out spikes, which were emmiting steam. The path was now only two inches thick, and she started, quickly but carefully, making her way across it. It still shrunk, untill it was completely gone, revealing the now thawed-out tightrope that it had previously surrounded. Amy was almost to the end, but the steam below had begun shaking the now-thawed rope with each gust of air, before the spikes fully thawed and started shooting small fireballs into the air. One of them hit the rope about five yards ahead of her, right at the door that lead to the next area. She hurried, quickly as she could, as the fire threatened to break the rope from where it was.  
  
Amy made one last leap, making it to the door as the rope came loose, plunging into the flames below. She took one last look down at the spikes... untill a fireball flew by and singed a few of her quills. She decided to go and ran up the stairs as fast as she could into the final room.  
  
  
Trapped in five, crystalline cards, were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Christin, all dressed up as Jacks or Queens, or a King, as was Sonic's case. In the middle of the room was a falcon-like beast, holding the green Chaos Emerald. It chuckled evilly as it saw Amy. "I knew you'd come." he said. "You look curious. Would you like to know what happened to your friends?"  
"Let them go!" Amy shouted, taking out her hammer and increasing its size to the same size she used against the dragon. "Or I'll smash you!!"  
"Your friends are merely cards. If you wish to win them back--" The falcon stopped as Amy brought down her hammer. He pointed one finger to the hammer as it came down, stopping it, and making it disapper, turning into an Ace card next to Sonic. "As I was saying, if you want to win all these cards back, you must win a game against me."  
"What kinda game?" Amy asked.  
"Any game you wish." the falcon said simply. "I have every game in existance."  
"Alright... how about... Monster Rancher 2!!" Amy shouted, taking out a memory card.  
"Monster what...... Oh, oh, yes, the.. ehrm... Play.. thingy... game, right?" asked the beast, confused, taking out a disc. "This?"  
"Eyep!" Amy said.   
"But... but..."  
"You said, any game in existance, didn't you?"  
"... Oh, alright." muttered the falcon, making a playstation and a TV appear. He put in the CD, put in his and Amy's memory cards, and handed out the controllers. "Three out of Five style, with five DIFFERENT monsters each. Got it?"  
"I got it!" Amy said. The falcon went into his card and pulled out an Ice Jell. Amy sent out a Phoenix, nicknamed Solar Flare, which had slightly better everything against the Jell. The battle began, but the TV had disappeared-- Instead, the two monsters appeared away from them, in a part of the room Amy hadn't seen when she came in. It was blocked off from them by invisable crystal. The word GO! appeared for a split second as the Phoenix shot a beam of light at the jell, almost wiping it out.  
  
Anyway, after four battles of the sort, it was a tie-game. As Amy picked her monster, Angel, she disappeared...   
  
... And reappeared in the arena, as her Angel monster. In front of her, the form of a vicious, wolf-like Centaur appeared. It held its lance-like weapon into the air and charged at Amy as soom as the word GO appeared, barely missing her. Not knowing what she was doing, she fought back, eventually wiping out the Centaur and being teleported back. The falcon was gone. Amy picked up the green emerald and everyone else changed back to normal. She ran over to get her hammer (and to hug Sonic, but this ain't the mushy story yet : P), and ran ahead of the others up the stairs and into the next room. As she got there, though, the door slammed the others out behind her, and also other doors of crystal slammed down, trapping the others single-file. Although she had been heroic and saved the others, she was wishing she'd never came just about.   
  
In front of her was another huge room, much like the one she fought the dragon in. In the middle of the room, however, a shadow-like blob was slowly taking shape into a Cerberos, or a three-headed wolf, that was the size of the dragon. It roared at the shivering, pale-faced, pink hedgehog, and reared back to bite. Amy couldn't move as one of its three heads came down....  
  
  
  
The door in front of Sonic opened up. Amy had disappeared, and the shadow had returned to a puddle in the middle of the room. Sonic walked closer to the blob, then jumped back as it shape-shifted into.. a black, metallic version of himself... Metal Sonic. Sonic laughed and got ready to attack, but the monstrous robot stopped him dead with what it was saying... "You're lying!!" he shouted. The robot shook its head and smiled wickedly, and aimed a laser-beam at the hedgehog...  
  
  
Knuckles walked into the room. Neither of the hedgehogs could be seen. "Must've fouled it up." he said to himself. "Figures." As he said that, though, the blob shapeshifted into.... Perfect Chaos?  
"Ch-Chaos!?" Knuckles said shakily. He charged at the beast without thinking, but just flew through it. The beast roared with laughter and told knuckles about what it had done to the other hedgehogs, and what it was about to do to him. Knuckles stood there, cold with fear as the beast revved up its super-powerful laser-beam attack, aimed straight at the echidna....  
  
  
Tails walked into the room, along with Christin, who had somehow figured otu how to break the crystal walls. The blob shapeshifted into Falco and started cruelly telling the two about what it had done to the others... Tails looked petrified, and Falco aimed a laser gun at Tails, and fired. The laser went through him before Christin could even move, and Tails disappeared. "What did you do to him!?" Christin shouted. "Where are you!?"  
"I am in front of you." said the fake Falco, who had shapeshifted into a fearsom, gruesom, gigantic spider.   
"I hear you, but I can't see you!!" Christin shouted.   
"Of coarse you do!.. I'm a frightening... spider... beast.." The thing began to shrink.  
"I still don't see you anwhere!" said Christin, who was looking straight at the still giant spider. Truly, she couldn't see it. It shrunk a little more.  
"B-But.. I'm... a feroucious... Spider... aren't you scared... of spiders...?"  
"What are you talking about?" said Christin. "I've never been afraid of spiders!"  
"What? B-But I just.. I just dove into your mind!!" shouted the still shrinking beast. "I saw tons of images of you being petrified of spiders!!"  
"I've never seen a spider in my life!" Christin said. "Stop pestering me and show yourself!!"  
The large spider was still in plain-view, but was now only the size of a horse or a cow. "B-But.. I'm right.. in front of you...." it cried, shrinking down to a dog's size. Christin shook her head a bit and finally, somehow, could see the spider.  
"... Aww, there, there. What's wrong, little guy?" she asked, petting one of its legs. It cried more and shapeshifted back into a blob.   
"Y-You were supposed to be scared of mee!!" it sobbed. "I read in y-your mind that you hated spiders, and I-I turned into one *sob* to scare you!!"  
"Why would you do a thing like that?" Christin asked.  
"Well... *sniff* .. the Master told me.... to get rid of you... and.. and.. *sob* ALL I CAN DO IS SCARE YOU!!!" it said before busting out crying again. "One you got.. got scared.. you would've been taken to an invisable room over there.." It pointed to a now visable room a good 50 yards away. ".. And.. and... Oh, I've failed!!" it cried.   
"You know, if you'd have stayed as Falco, you might've scared me." said Christin, handing the black blob a tissue.   
"I.. I would have?" it said, sniffling before straightening up.  
"Yep."  
"Hahahah!! You shouldn't have told me that!!" it said, turning into Falco. "Boo!"  
  
The metallic fox stared at the immitation of Falco like he was an idiot as it was trying to scare her. After a good 30 minutes, it shrunk back down into a blob and started crying again.  
"Hey, how about you help us out?" she asked. "Then we could find you a place in Knothole--"  
"Really!?" shouted the blob excitedly. It started talking really fast. "You mean if I help you then you'll take me to Knothole to see the Freedom Fighters WOW I've always wanted to meet them but you mean I can live there WOW THIS IS GREAT and all I have to do is help you how can I help huh huh tell me!!!"   
Luckily for the blob, Christin could hear better than normal foxes, being an android and all, and told the blob how he could help. It spit out the purple emerald and the box shattered, revealing Sonic and the others, who were now back to normal. They ran up to Christin, then saw the blob and backed away.  
  
"Everyone, this is-- eh.."  
  
"I'm Nite, Nite Mair! Nice to meet you! Sorry for scaring you back there! I'm here to help now!" it said.  
  
After a long fight and a bit of arguing, they finally agreed to keep the blob around and the walls around them shattered. The remaining Chaos Emeralds fell to the ground at Sonic's feet. The dark sorceror appeared. "I have so little patience, don't I?" he said, amused with himself. "Sonic, here are the other emeralds. Transform NOW, so we can begin the fight, or I'll allow the Void to consume you all." he said. Sonic took the emeralds and absorbed them. His quills stood back like a Super-Saiyan's hair, and his eyes turned red. A golden glow shone brightly around him as he lept into the air, missing the last words of "Be careful..." by the hedgehog down below. Super Sonic flew up to meet Aosis.  
  
"Let the battle begin."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Don't you just HATE me, folks!? Anyway....  
Please write me your questions or comments at AndrewAllison1@msn.com (Make sure the Caps and everything matches PERFECTLY with the way I typed it), and please make sure to add some note that it's about my Sonic stories, because I get alot of E-Mail at times.   
  
DON'T MISS THE NEXT EPISODE!!!! SONIC AND THE DARK SORCEROR OF CHAOS, CHRISTOPHER AOSIS, SQUARE OFF IN HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT, TWO FEARSOM WARRIORS DUKING IT OUT, BOTH PRACTICALLY INVINCABLE!!!!! WILL SUPER SONIC EMERGE VICTORIOUS AND SAVE THE DAY AGAIN OR WILL THE EVIL CHAOS DEFEAT OUR HERO AND ENSLAVE THE UNIVERSE AS HIS CHAOS ZONE!?!? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!  
  
.... Sorry, but I haven't made the next one yet... Don't kill me!!.... **looks at an angry mob** That's my que to get the heck outta here!!  
  
  
  
  
Andrew, a.k.a. 'Skar', runs away from the crowds as fast as he can as they wave pitch-forks and toss hard-as-rock fruitcakes at him. "Uhh... Merry Christmas?!... HAAALLPP!!!!" he shouts, almost getting stabbed in the butt with a pitchfork.  
  
  
  
Happy Holidays, Readers!  
And now, an extra, bonus, Christmas tape of our favorite characters.  
That is, if you like the 12 Days of Christmas song. If not, stop reading here.  
  
((()))  
  
  
On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me... A Partridge in a Pear tree!  
  
  
  
On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me.... Two bags of cookies..  
(( "That's not how it goes!" "Well it is now!" **Sonic shrugs))  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree!  
  
  
  
On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me.... Three spells of Chaos...  
(( Man, everyone's messin this up...I give up!))  
Two bags of cookies,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree!  
  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Four pet birdies  
All of you are doomed!!  
Two bags of cookies,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree! *looks irritably at Aosis*  
  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me.. Five diamond rings!  
Four pet birdies..  
I will rule the Universe!!  
Two bags of cookies,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree! *glares at Aosis, along with everyone else*  
What!?  
  
  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Six rubber duckies..  
(*everyone looks weird at Diminios before continuing*)  
Five Diamond Rings!  
Four pet birdies..  
Everyone bow to me!!  
Two bags of cookies,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree!  
  
  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me.. Seven punching bags!  
Six teddy bears  
Five Diamon-- Teddy bears? What!?  
Four pet birdies.....  
This song is so dull..  
Two bags of cookies,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree!  
  
  
  
On the eigth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Absolutely nothin'!  
Six action figures!  
Five Diamond Rings!  
Four pet birdies..  
**Aosis is snoring, and is asleep on a crystal couch on-stage**  
Two bags of Cookies,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree!  
  
  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Nine hugs and kisses  
That was so lame, Christin  
***Christin slaps Cloaked Guy***  
Seven punching bags  
Six bars of soap...  
Five diamond rings!  
Four pet birdies.....  
... huh... whatever she said... **falls back asleep**  
Two bags of cookies,  
And a Partridge in a Pear Tree!  
  
  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas, mah true love gave to me.. Ten flying carriers.  
Nine hugs and kisses  
All my true loves hate me...  
Seven punching bags  
Six stuffed Santa-dolls...  
Five diamond rings!  
Four pet birdies.....  
**aosis suddenly wakes up**  
I DIDN'T KILL MY GRANMA!!!!  
Two bags of cookies... Huh?  
And a kick in the butt for Aosis.....  
What did I do!?  
YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL US ALL!!  
Oh, yes... Mwahahahahhh!!  
  
  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to meee.... Wait, my true love dumped me!!  
Ten flying pirate ships..  
Nine hugs and kisses  
Well, there is that one girl...  
Seven punching bags  
Aosis on hamburger buns..  
Five Diamond Rings!  
Four pet birdies....  
You will all be MINE!!  
Two bags of cookies..  
And a hammer up Aosis's--  
SONIC!!  
... err... I mean and a Partridge in a Pear Tree?  
Better.  
  
  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Wait, what'm I doing here!?  
*Sobbing* I never had a true love!!!  
Ten bouquets of roses..  
Nine hugs and kisses..  
I think I'll go to Hyrule...  
Seven Punching Bags  
Can someone pass the ketchup?  
Five Diamond Rings!  
Four pet birdies...  
You don't stand a CHANCE!!!!!  
A letter telling me who she was..  
And a Pardridge in a Pear Treeeeeee!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Untill next time.....  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! 


	20. Final Fight Against ChAos

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any characters of the sort.I type this story merely because I felt like it : P I make no profit whatsoever on any of my works. The only works o' mine I take credit for is that story with the evil sorceror Shen'Katu, and a book I'm writing, and the Caped Idiot.  
  
Note that this story is a heck of a lot easier to download it, even if just till you read it, and use "Word  
Wrap".. I reccomend Notepad, much, much simpler.  
  
Also Note: This story is rated "PG" for a bit of violence, and for slightly strong language. No swears or curses, just a few outbursts from the sorceror.  
  
  
  
Previously.....  
  
As the small group of heroes moved along the Tower of Chaos, Amy shocked the others by completing a puzzle in mere seconds. Also, in the next room, everyone else picked the wrong doors and became puppets--- Literally!-- leaving the pink hedgehog alone to save them. After defeating three monsters, one of which gave her a powerful beating, and making it across the most dangerous tightrope-walk in the universe, she made it to the top and defeated the transformed falcon captain, freeing the others. And not too far after that, she was first against a shape-shifting blob, who, after everyone but Christin disappeared, soon backed down and eventually joined forces with our heroes and heroines. As the group of now six odd-beat characters got ready for the next challenge, the walls and roof around them shattered, and the remaining Chaos Emeralds dropped to them. The dark sorceror appeared, and, being the impatient brat he is, challenged Sonic to an immediate battle. Will Sonic win and save the day, or will Aosis defeat Super Sonic and enslave the Universe? Find out today!!  
  
  
  
{{Episode 20}}  
{{The Final Battle}}  
{{Against ChAos}}  
  
  
  
"So, this is the legendary Super Sonic...." said Chris, inspecting the golden fighter in front of him.  
"Truly magnificent."  
"Let's see how good you fight against me now, ya slowmo!" Sonic said. He dropped the now black Chaos Emeralds to the ground and charged the sorceror, knocking him back quite a bit. Before Aosis could recover, Sonic was all over him again, punching him in the face, kicking his gut, and ending the brutal assault with a Light Speed Attack, which hit him a good ten times in a blaze of gold streaks. Sonic hovered in the air as ChAos recovered. The sorceror laughed maniacally and shot thunderbolts at Sonic, each missing by a quill. As the last bolt passed, Sonic was hit by a meteor, and was slammed into crystal.   
  
Before he could even catch his breath, Sonic was smashed through the crystal wall he was up against by the sorceror, who had hit him hard with a gust of wind. The golden hedgehog got back on his feet again just in time to dodge an array of exploding fireballs. But before he could regain his stance, the maniacal sorceror Aosis had already teleported behind him and created a black-crystal sword, slamming Sonic to the ground near the other heroes and heroines with the handle of it. He laughed as Sonic jumped back up, ready for more. The super-hero shot into the sky like a meteor before dashing at Christopher again, at a very high speed, but the sorceror merely side-stepped in mid-air, dodging Sonic by a hair before making red, flaming arros rain down on him. The arrows bounced off of the gold aurora surrounding Sonic, but the hedgehog couldn't avoid the next attack.  
  
  
Aosis held both hands in front of him and, in one motion, shot a huge dark-as-shadow wave of evil energy at Sonic, slamming him back a great ways. The hedgehog dashed back as fast as he could, but was met with another blast of energy, followed by a barrage of millions of blue fireballs. The golden warrior dashed towards Chris, hitting him square in the chest, but did little to no damage to him. Aosis merely laughed and shrugged the blow, slamming Sonic around with a barrage of teleport-and-strike attacks. As Sonic got nailed once more, and was hurling to get one last break-neck blow, a steak of shadow shot into Aosis faster than Sonic was going. Taken by surprise, ChAos was hit hard and slammed a mile away before he could recover. The black, dark-as-shadow hedgehog caught Sonic and helped him get back up before charging at Aosis again.  
  
The black streak slammed Aosis back towards the blue hedgehog. Super Sonic had little time to think and instinctively charged the sorceror, slamming him back to the shadowy hedgehog, who had just arrived in time to pull out its huge black hammer. The black warrior-- who had a feminine psysyque (Did I spell that right?)-- brought her hammer down hard on Christopher, sprawling him out of sight. Sonic stared at the woman-- er... girl?-- wide-eyed. "A-A-Amy?!"  
"Yep!" said the hedgehog. Sonic's eyes widened more.  
"Wh... What happened to you!?" asked Super Sonic.  
"Well, as a little girl, I always had fantasies of being a shadow knight." admitted Amy.   
  
Both hedgehogs immediantly stopped talking as they heard an approaching roar. A badly ticked-off Aosis slammed into Sonic, sending over 200 volts of electricity though the hedgehog's body. Sonic fell to a crystalline platform, flinching from shock, as Aosis glared at Amy. "As for YOU... How the hell did you get so much power!?" he shouted, his voice thundering throughout the Chaos Void.  
"Same way Sonic did!" replied the Shadow-Amy, slamming into Christopher with all her might. The sorceror bent back double before Sonic came to and flew up, high-kicking him in the chin and sprawling him far, far back. Aosis quickly regained control and shouted, laughing maniacaly. "I know more Chaos Spells than you can shake a stick at!!" he said cruelly as showers upon showers of meteors rained down on the two hedgehogs, nailing both with a good 50 of'em. Before they could even recover from that attack, Aosis started a barrage of lightning. He zapped Amy, then tried, unsuccesfully, to hit Sonic. By the time he decided to try a new trick, a shadow slammed into him, knocking him into Sonic, who slammed the sorceror into the ground. "That's IT!!!!" roared Aosis. "You hit me one more time and I'll take us ALL out!!"  
"And how do you propose of doing that?" Sonic laughed.  
Aosis smirked. "I created this dimension to fit myself. I control its powers. And I could reverse it all back to normal if I wished." The two hedgehogs stared at him in horror. "That's right, fools. If I'm going to lose anyway, I can take you all down with me!!" Aosis shouted, flying away from the super-hero and super-heroine. After a mere split-second of thinking, a gold and black streak shot after the sorceror, sending huge sonic-booms throughout the dimension. They caught up to the Sorceror, who had his hands on a huge, black diamond. The assault began. The three moved so fast, you couldn't see them, but in the end, they slammed Christopher into the black diamond, cracking it and knocking him out.   
  
The hedgehogs cheered, untill they noticed the crack getting larger... They dashed back to the others as quickly as they good. Rips-- or Portals-- were appearing everywhere. Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Christin all went through the same portal, and got out right as the rips seemed to seal.   
  
  
Prologue:  
  
Sonic and the others had a huge party that night!! But something had seemed to be bothering Sonic. For the next week, he'd acted very solomn, not at all his usual self. But Aosis was doing a lot worse. Speaking of which, let's return to what happened to him, shall we? : )  
  
  
  
Christopher Aosis woke up. He looked around and quickly jumped up, glaring around. "What the..." The sorceror heard a crackling noise behind him and turned to see the black Diamond, which was the heard of Chaos' infection, cracked and ready to burst. ".... Oh, crap... this is going to hurt like--" He wasn't allowed to finish before the large diamond exploded in a burst of brilliant yellow light. Aosis roared out swears as the blackness of his Chaos was replaced by the eery yellow glow of the Void. The Void Core reappeared in some place only known to Aosis.   
  
"All my work!! RUINED!! All the-- Huh? Oh, no... Oh.. no..." he said, pale-faced, as he saw Vaerial floating above him... fully taken over by the Void effect and turned into a crystalline statue. His eyes widened as he saw that his own hands were turned to green crystal and slowly spreading. "I SWEAR, HEDGEHOG!!!! YOU WILL DIE FOR THI--" were his last words before the Void took its revenge, consuming the plague that had befallen it.  
  
  
  
THE END OF THE CHAOS CHRONICLE  
More Stories in the overall series soon to come!! Mushy one next!! Hope I don't stink!! See you next time!!  
  
  
  
  
Happy Hlidays and Merry Christmas to all! 


	21. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any characters of the sort.I type this story merely because I felt like it : P I make no profit whatsoever on any of my works. The only works o' mine I take credit for is that story with the evil sorceror Shen'Katu, and a book I'm writing, and the Caped Idiot.  
  
Note that this story is a heck of a lot easier to download it, even if just till you read it, and use "Word  
Wrap".. I reccomend Notepad, much, much simpler.  
  
  
Also Note:  
I believe this one is rated G. Just finished up the fight with that evil sorceror idiot Aosis. Gonna try to finish this short story up. Anyway, on we go..  
  
Also ALSO note:  
Ok, many fans are going to HATE me for this story probably : P Anyway, here goes...  
  
  
Previously..  
After going through the stupid tasks Christopher Aosis had laid for the five at the Chaos Void, and after one final bout, the Void was returned to normal and ChAos and his minions were all silenced as crystalline statues forever. Now our heroes and heroines can take a well-earned break... But what's up with Sonic and him acting so solomn lately? Find out today!  
  
  
  
  
  
{{{Episode 21}}}  
{{{ The Aftermath }}}  
  
  
The Void... Little is known about this dimension, except that it is far more deadly than even the Secret Zone. 80% of those whom enter the Void turn to crystal instantly, and those whom are lucky are just trapped there with no hope of escape, else they will turn to crystalline statues forever. The mighty Sword of Acorn is the only force strong enough to reverse the effect. But the Void grows stronger, and the source of it is still a mystery. But whoever it is isn't lonely, as he now has many crystallized invaders to keep him occupied...  
  
  
  
Now then, where shall we begin?  
  
  
Dateline:  
A month after the fall of Chaos.  
Time:   
Close to sunset.  
Place:  
Knothole Village  
  
Robotnik was still being intemedatingly quiet. No doubt working on some ingenious plot for Sonic to foil. Nite Mair was now permanent residense in Knothole, and had to be watched around children and older people, as he had a habit of scaring the heck out of them. Rotor was still missing, his hut picking up dust and a few cobwebs. Sonic wasn't his usual care-free self; in fact, he was the opposite. Always very solomn. The Chaos Emeralds were returned to Knuckles for safe-keeping. Sally and Amy were always found arguing whenever they were seen, both threateningly close to turning it into a brawl. The two multi-tailed foxes were the only ones that seemed as normal as ever, although Christin disappeared some nights into the library, and was found sleeping on a desk or something the next day. Some mobians in Knothole claimed to have seen a black, cloaked figure haunting the woods, but the stories were believed by few. Antione was finally heard from, who had been in the library for several weeks looking up some sort of history. Dulcy also could be seen flying overhead every once in a while, but whenever she landed she always muttered some sort of complaint about instinct before flying off again.  
And at the time I'm talking about now, someone might have heard a pink hedgehog and a princess arguing, once again, which eventually lead to Sally saying something and then Amy running away, leaving a squirrel behind with a big head.   
  
  
  
At that time...  
In a not-too-distant, ever-so-familiar city...   
Someone in the heart of that city might have seen a fat villian in the largest building, along with 20,000 worker androids and atleast 5,000 roboticized Mobians and Earthlings working on a ship that took the entire one-mile-radius underground workroom to fit.   
"It may have taken countless weeks of hard labor...." the fat man said to himself, supervising his worker slaves and admiring the massive ship, which was undergoing a paint job mostly, that and some interior adjustments. "It may have taken a lot of luck..... but I'll like to see Sonic stop this massive force...   
my new Armegeddon will wipe him clear off of the face of this puny planet!!" He laughed maniacally before going to find his finest inventions to equip in the docking bay, along with an excellent crew to pilot  
them. "Then, I can turn the rest of those so-called 'freedom fighters' into my slaves without anything to stop me!!"  
  
  
  
Back in Knothole..  
  
A pink hedgehog was climbing up a ledge, far away from Knothole. She made it to the top, managing  
only a scrape or two, and pushed aside some bushes. Amy walked through the opening and up to the  
edge of the cliff to watch the sunset. There was a russling behind her-- Could just be a meek forest animal, she thought. The russeling got closer, not to mention louder. It could just be a wolf or something..  
She heard a yell and jumped up as a familiar blur of blue tripped out of the dense jungle, vines and leaves tangled around him as he fell face-first into the dirt. "Sonic?"  
  
The blue hedgehog stood up and brushed the vines off of himself. He realized Amy was there and   
his face turned red. 'Aw, jeeze, I just made myself look like a total moron..' he thought to himself as Amy  
giggled a bit. He walked over next to her and sat down at the edge, looking over the sea. "How'd you get  
here?" Sonic asked her. "The forest is full of vicious creatures, not to mention that ghost--"  
"Don't forget, I got the hammer that finished off Zero!" Amy said, taking her huge mallet out. "And I'm  
the one that saved your butt while you were fighting that sorceror!"  
"Right. How did you do that, anyway?" Sonic asked.  
"Easy. Don't you remember when you were fighting Perfect Chaos?"  
"Yeah, when I used the positive power of the Emeralds."  
"Exactly! So, I just used the negative power."  
"You what?!" Sonic said. "How could you've done that?"  
"Well, I just thought I might could, since you were Super Sonic. It made sense, didn't it?"  
  
Sonic sighed. "Well, I guess so. I just usually don't have to share the spotlight with people." Amy laughed. As the two conversed, some military agents from G.U.N. were surrounging Mobotropolis, in an  
attempt to subdue the maniacal villian Dr. Robotnik...   
  
And so another story begins.  
  
~fin  
  
  
Author's note: Ok, so it's a little incomplete... But, insert the Sonic Adventure 2 storyline from here, and look for the next line-up when I get to writing it, when the whole Sonic crew decides to vacation in  
Knothole. Well, not just to vacation. According to reports, a meteorite fell in the Forbidden Zone recently.  
  
Is this comet really the thought dead Shadow!? Will Amy continue bugging Sonic about marrying her!? Will Robotnik forget his once good ways and launch the Armageddon!? Will any of this ever make  
sense!? Will an explanation come up to why Station Square and Knothole are so close even though they're from two different planets!? Will I ever shut up!? Find out next time!! 


End file.
